Night and Fog
by pseudonymous ghostwriter
Summary: Haunted by memories of the war, Ludwig Beilschmidt decided to settle in with a boring office job with the Foreign Ministry, attempting to erase his past. That is, until he was assigned to take care of a certain Italian diplomat who might just help Ludwig face his past. However, nothing is simple and easy not when its 1942 in Nazi Germany. AU. Gerita.
1. Chapter 1: Albtraum

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Albtraum**

Ludwig held the rifle close to his chest as his hands trembled in the cold December wind. His piercing blue eyes never wavered as he stared directly at the bullet riddled wall of a burnt out barn in front of him. Sighing, he turned to his left and stared at the seven other uniformed men standing beside him waiting for their orders. However, Ludwig already knew the orders. It was always the same, day in and day out; the only difference was that they'll always move from place to place.

"Alright gentlemen," a voice boomed behind them. Ludwig shivered and closed his eyes; he had always hated that voice. "Today we've rounded up about five filthy _Juden_ in the area, and your job is to exterminate them." Pausing for dramatic effect he continued, "Remember gentlemen, it is your duty to cleanse the world of these inferior people; it is your duty to your fellow German, now wait here while we bring them in."

Ludwig opened his eyes and shuddered. He hates this part of the job, because he knows, that before pulling the trigger he would look into their eyes and see a mixture of fear, sadness, and confusion, but perhaps the one emotion that he saw the most was complete and utter surrender, where they had lost the will to live and all he stared into were dull lifeless eyes. He hates it, and he knows he can't continue doing this. Sometimes he wonders in his head how long can he keep this up, how long can he continue to stare into those eyes everytime before he pulls the trigger.

Resigning himself to his fate, he turns again to his left only find himself all alone. "This can't be right," he muttered, "Where are the other men? There were seven others, where are they?" Panic was starting to rise in his voice as his throat began to constrict. Panicked, he turned around only to stare into the cold steel eyes of his boss who only smirked at him, "What's the matter Beilschmidt?" he asked mockingly.

Ludwig's eyes widened as he stuttered out, "Sir, there must be a mistake, where are the other men?"

His boss just laughed, "What other men? This one's all you Beilschmidt. In fact I think your assignments have arrived."

"What?" Ludwig cried in confusion and turned around only to see a family of five huddled together for warmth in front of the wall. Ludwig stared in shock, as the father tried to comfort his crying daughter right beside him.

"What's going to happen to us?" whispered the little girl wearing a worn down red jacket as he stared into his father's eyes. His father just smiled and wiped away a tear from her eye and calmingly said, "Nothing, my dear, do not worry. We will be reunited again in paradise." The father tried to muster a weak smile as he clutched his daughter. "Nothing will happen to you my dear I promise."

Ludwig swallowed and stared at those eyes, at the daughter, whose eyes filled with fear, at the father whose eyes were filled with sadness. Ludwig shifted his gaze to the mother as she held tight to her baby and saw the same dull lifeless eyes, the same eyes devoid of life. He shifted his gaze one last time to the little boy, he was wearing a blue jacket with blue pants, however what was different about this child was his reddish-brown hair and eyes that glared defiantly at Ludwig.

Ludwig stared in confusion, he has seen all sorts of emotions from the many eyes he has stared at, but this was the first time he saw this type of look. This glare, this sheer look of determination and defiance.

"What's the matter Beilschmidt, aren't you going to kill them?" His boss implored from behind him.

Broken from his reverie he lifted his rifle and aimed it at the family huddled by the wall. Moving his fingers slowly to the trigger, a voice rang out, "Why are you doing this?" Ludwig stared and then realized the source of the voice was the little boy with a blue jacket and blue pants.

Taken aback by the question Ludwig froze, no one has ever yelled at him right before he was about to shoot them. "Well, what the hell's the matter Beilschmidt, why aren't you shooting them?" his boss' voice cut like a serrated knife across Ludwig's core.

Ludwig stared at the boy with fiery brown eyes before he spoke again, anger emanating from his voice, "I'm asking you, why are you doing this? What have we done wrong? What has my sister done wrong? She's kind and sweet and generous, she has done nothing wrong. So I'll ask you again, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"Why are you listening to this snivelling brat, kill them already!" his boss yelled back. Ludwig remained planted on the spot, rifle still for the family in front of him.

"What the hell are you waiting for Beilschmidt. I SAID SHOOT. SHOOT THEM NOW."

Ludwig froze, eyes wide open, petrified, and for a moment time stood still. Then letting out an inhuman cry, Ludwig raised his rifle and….

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Ludwig woke with a start. Panting heavily, all he could do was stare at the motionless ceiling fan above him.

"It was just a dream" he sighed, "just another stupid dream." He laid there motionless for a few minutes before swivelling his head to the nightstand beside him. He stared at the alarm clock, 7:45 am.

Fighting his desire to sleep, Ludwig got up and walked over to the mirror by the bedroom door. Staring at his reflection, the familiar facial features stared back at him, the blue eyes, and his sleek blond hair, now combed back neatly and as always the same serious scowl.

"It's always the same dream. It's always the same family, and it's always that same kid." Pausing for a moment he asked himself, "What's wrong with me." Never expecting an answer, he turned around and surveyed his room.

One glance at Ludwig's room and you can instantly tell that Ludwig was a stickler for neatness, orderliness, and efficiency. In fact, everything in his room was arranged in an orderly manner. His book were all alphabetically arranged and neatly ordered in his bookshelf. His clothing were all neatly folded and meticulously arranged for every occasion he could imagine. Everything was in its right place, neat and orderly.

Ludwig opened his cabinet and quickly grabbed his green _Wehrmacht_ uniform and his green khakis and quickly dressed himself. At the same time he quickly adjusted the _Knight's Cross_ on his collar. After hastily inspecting his uniform he straightened himself out and walked out of his bedroom.

He didn't make it very far before being tackled to the ground by his obnoxious brother.

"Ack, what is the meaning of this Gilbert!" Ludwig cried.

"What, can't I bond with my most favourite brother of all time?" Gilbert grinned.

Ludwig scowled.

After one glance at Gilbert and Ludwig it was hard to see the resemblance between the two brothers. Ludwig can be seen as the paragon of a perfect man; tall, broad, muscular, and healthy. He was neat, orderly and a stickler for the rules, some say to a fault. His brother Gilbert could not have been more different, he was a tad shorter and less muscular than his brother; however, the most striking features Gilbert possessed is his deep red eyes and his messy, asymmetrical silvery hair. As well unlike his brother, he always loved to pick fights, pull pranks and can honestly come across as an arrogant brat with a world-sized ego. But deep down inside he always had a caring attitude to the people he liked and is fiercely protective of his brother.

Ludwig sighed, "I'm your only brother. Now please be kind as to get off of me."

Gilbert complied, and quickly stood up. Ludwig glared at his brother before standing up, "And where were you last night?"

"_kesesese_" Gilbert laughed, "Why? Ya miss me bro."

"Ugh, just answer the question." said Ludwig while rubbing his temples, "And besides isn't it too early for you to be bothering me?"

"Relax bro; I was just out drinking with some people at my work." Ludwig frowned. "What? Can't I go drinking with my friends without being interrogated?"

"Interrogated?" Ludwig asked.

"Hey I can use big words too ya know. I'm not stupid."

"I'm just messing with you." Ludwig smiled. "But seriously why did you go drinking last night?"

"Well if you must know, we were celebrating because I got a transfer to be a guard at some _POW_ camp outside of Berlin."

"Oh, well congratulations, I guess, do you know when you're leaving?" Ludwig stated cautiously. Though he has never seen these camps firsthand, he's heard enough stories to be wary of them. And if he was honest with himself, he knew he didn't feel comfortable with Gilbert working there; but orders were orders, and he kept his mouth shut.

"Uh yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow." Ludwig frowned. "Which is why, I wanted to bond with my little bro before I leave." Gilbert said, with a slight grin on his face.

"And what kind of bonding do you have in mind exactly?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Gilbert paused. "How about I take the car for a spin."

"WHAT! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ludwig yelled.

"What? Why not?" Gilbert asked.

"Because you crashed the car the last time we went driving, remember." Ludwig remarked, annoyance written on his face.

"I didn't "crash" the car West." said Gilbert. "I was just testing it to see if it was safe to drive."

"I don't think crashing a car into a telephone pole counts as a safety test." Ludwig said seriously.

"Ok fine, what about driving my bro to work." Gilbert suggested.

"NO!" Ludwig replied sharply.

"Let me rephrase that…driving my bro to work safely." Gilbert added

"and…"

"Fine…and I'll drive under the speed limit." Gilbert added exasperatedly.

"I need to think about it. After all, aren't you hung-over from last night?" Ludwig paused.

"Hah, the awesome me never gets hung-over." Gilbert proudly declared with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"I don't know." Ludwig stated apprehensively, the memory of their precious _Volkswagen_ plowing into the telephone pole still fresh in his mind.

"Oh come on West, don't you want to bond with me?" Gilbert whined.

"Ok, fine let's go." Ludwig knew when to surrender, even if it wasn't exactly the best idea, it was still better than being bothered by his older brother.

"Great, let me grab the keys."

* * *

"Here we are bro." Gilbert said as he parked outside Ludwig's office.

Ludwig admitted, Gilbert's driving has become safer since that accident.

"Hey West, you had that dream again didn't you?" Gilbert questioned.

Ludwig froze, his brother has always known about his recurring nightmares, but he always tried to hide it. After all, he never wanted to trouble him with his personal problems.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk about it and all, but you know I'm here to listen to you." Gilbert paused. "And besides, if you can't talk to me, who else are you going to talk to? I mean, we're the only ones looking out for each other in this crazy world." Gilbert smiled. "You gotta trust me sometimes man."

"Ja, I know, just don't worry about me Gil. I've got things under control." Ludwig said with a weak smile.

Gilbert knew he was lying but he didn't want to force the issue. "Alright then bro, I'll see you at the train station at 4 right?"

"Ja, I'll be there." Ludwig remarked as he exited the car

"Alright then I'll see you around." Gilbert stated as he waved his hand.

"Just make sure the car is in one piece okay?"

"No promises bro." Gilbert smirked.

And with that Gilbert sped away. Ludwig chuckled lightly, despite being the younger of the two; one can argue he was always the more mature one.

Putting those thoughts on the back of his head, Ludwig turned and faced the monolithic building, and began walking up its steps.


	2. Chapter 2: The Patriot

**From last chapter.**

**Albtraum - Nightmare in German**

**Juden - Jews (Jewish people) in German**

**POW-Prisoner-of-War**

**Volkswagen - "People's Car." It turned out a Nazi trade union founded the company, and that Hitler dream was that every German family can get a family car, though I don't know how successful the project was. **

**Wehrmacht - Roughly translated to "defence force" which was the name given to Germany's total military force, which included the army, navy and the air force. **

**Knight's Cross - a military award given to German soldiers. In fact, you can see Germany wearing it in the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Patriot**

Ludwig hurriedly walked towards the building as the wind began to bluster outside; just a normal November day in Berlin.

The building was an imposing structure, with a cream exterior covered with dozens of swastikas and Nazi flags fluttering outside.

He quickly climbed the steps and walked into the building and was immediately taken aback. The whole place was a complete mess, papers cluttered the floor, and workers scampered of in all sorts of directions underscoring the busy atmosphere of the building.

Snippets of conversation floated in and out of a myriad of sound,

"…did you hear, the _Führer_ will make a speech today on the radio?" said one woman.

"I know I've heard," said another.

"I actually wanted to listen, but my radio broke yesterday when my son accidentally toppled it off the kitchen table," another woman whined.

"Oh how is little Frederick doing."

"Not too bad actually…"

Ludwig tuned them out after that.

The conversations blended well with the incessant taps and clicks of typewriters that echoed across the halls of several offices, creating a strange cacophony as the odd radio blaring music in the background was heard. The air was heavy as wafts of cigar smoke filtered everywhere in the building.

Men and women rushed in and out of offices carrying stacks of papers and documents and Ludwig tried his best to avoid colliding with anyone as he slowly navigated his way to his boss's office.

"_Heil Hitler_." A soldier saluted in front of Ludwig. Taken aback for an instant, Ludwig inspected the man and saw that he was slightly younger than him, though he couldn't be sure, "_Heil Hitler,_" Ludwig saluted in return.

Ludwig began to walk forward when the sound of a woman's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello, you are Mr. Beilschimdt, correct?" the cheery receptionist said behind him.

Ludwig turned around in confusion to see the happiest looking person in the building, "Um, yes, I'm here to see Mr. Strumer."

"Ok, no problem, he's actually ready to see you now."

"Really?" Ludwig asked.

"Yep," she replied. "His office is just down this hall and the second door to your left." She happily replied while gesturing with her arm.

"_Danke_" Ludwig replied.

"Don't mention it," the receptionist replied.

Ludwig eventually found the office without a problem and tentatively knocked on the door, "Come in," a voice replied from the room

Ludwig immediately opened the door as his boss greeted him, "Heil Hitler," the man said as he stood up and raised his arm.

Ludwig saluted in return, "Heil Hitler."

His new boss' room wasn't too disorganized or messy compared to the atmosphere outside his office. All his books were methodically arranged behind his desk, with several tall mahogany book cases nearly touching the ceiling. The man's desk was neatly arranged as well, a photo of his family on the left hand side and documents neatly stacked on the other. And in the middle of his desk was his name plate "Wilhelm Sturmer."

"Ah, Ludwig Beilschmidt I presume." The man greeted as he extends his hand forward.

"Yes sir." Ludwig replied, shaking the man's hand. The handshake was tight and formal.

Ludwig glanced up to see the subtle features of his new boss. The man had dark sleek black hair, combed neatly to the side, though he could see patches of grey here and there. He had dark piercing eyes with thick eyebrows. The man himself exuded formality, order and a strange sort of uptight attitude.

"No need to be so formal son." The man said, breaking Ludwig's reverie. "Come and sit." He said gesturing to the leather chair in front of his desk.

Ludwig quickly sat and looked to his side, the large windows filtered in the sunlight, creating a strange image of peace and serenity inside the room.

"First off, I want to welcome you to the German Foreign Ministry. I am Wilhelm Sturmer, second-in-command to _Minister Ribbentrop_ himself." He paused slightly before grabbing a folder on his stack of documents. Quickly grabbing his reading glasses, the man began to leaf through the folder.

"I've read your file Ludwig, and I dare say I am very impressed. Three years of duty with the military; awarded the Knight's Cross for exceptional bravery during the Battle of Warsaw, and if I am not mistaken you served a bit during_ Operation Barbarossa_." He paused for a bit before continuing. "It's a shame you blew out your knee in Russia. You could have had a promising career within the military." He sighed, while shaking his head. "However, those are not the reasons I'm asking you to be my assistant. It is because you're organized, a great law-abiding citizen, and a true and loyal Nazi."

There was a short pause as the man neatly returned the folder back in the pile.

"Now, my first assignment for you is to accommodate the new Italian ambassador to Germany." The man ordered.

"Wait…what do you mean sir?" Ludwig asked, genuinely confused. '_Accompany the ambassador, what does that mean_?' Ludwig thought silently. '_And why does he want me to do it, I thought he said that I would be his assistant.'_

"Well, basically, I want you to house him until we can get the proper living arrangements ready." The man stated, calmly answering Ludwig's question.

"But why isn't there living arrangements in place for him?" Ludwig was still confused._ 'Italy is our closest ally; surely someone of such a high stature as the Italian ambassador should get a better living accommodation.'_

"To tell you the truth, I actually don't know." The man paused, giving a look of genuine confusion. "I thought the Italian embassy already had living arrangements for him, especially since he's their top diplomat. But last night, the embassy basically begged me for emergency living arrangements. And then I realized that you were my new assistant first thing the next day so I thought I'll just assign him to you."

Ludwig blinked before his new boss continued, "Oh well, that's life for you, always throwing out surprises."

"Uh yeah." Ludwig stated

"He'll be arriving this afternoon at the train station around 5 in the afternoon, give or take an hour or two."

"That soon." Ludwig cried in surprise.

"Yeah, sorry about the short notice." '_No kidding_' Ludwig thought. "However, I understand that your brother is also leaving town this afternoon by train. So this should not be a problem for you." His boss beamed.

'_How did he know that?_' Ludwig wondered.

"No sir, it's not. I'll get on it right away." Ludwig stated before getting up and giving his new boss the traditional military salute.

"Good." His boss simply replied.

Ludwig thanked his boss before he turned around and began to walk out of his office, then he realized he forgot to ask something important. Quickly turning around he asked, "Actually, just one more question sir, if you don't mind."

"Sure. What is it?" His boss said.

"What's the ambassador's name?" he implored.

"Feliciano Vargas." His boss stated simply.

"Thank you sir." Ludwig said. With that last bit of info, Ludwig turned around and walked out of his office.

* * *

"Dammit, dammit dammit, Dammit!" A man fumed as he waited on the platform of a train station.

"Oh, fratello, you need to calm down, being angry won't make the train come faster," another man implored beside him.

"Dammit Feliciano I know that. It's just so damn frustrating waiting for this stupid train. That damn schedule said the train will get here in 30 minutes. And guess what, that was an hour ago!"

"Ve~"

Feliciano kept quiet, living with his often angry brother has taught him when to back down and let him vent. This was one of those times.

"Stupid train, stupid schedule, stupid everything," Lovino continued to mutter under his breath as he continued to pace back and forth.

One glance at the pair and it becomes clear that both were brothers, some even mistake them for twins. And it's hard to blame them, after all the two brothers look eerily similar to each other. Feliciano has light brown hair with light brown eyes and a strange ahoge that protrudes from the left side of his head. Lovino has darker brown hair and darker brown eyes while having the same strange ahoge that protrudes from the right side of his head. Though similar in appearance, they could not have been more different, Feliciano had a happy-go-lucky bubbly personality with the ability to get along with everyone. Lovino on the other hand is often seen swearing and complaining, which goes hand in hand with his sour disposition.

Feliciano didn't notice but Lovino had stopped muttering and stared at him, "You know what you're doing right?" Lovino asked silently.

"Yes, fratello I know what to do." Feliciano replied silently. The two conspirators lowered their voices amid the hustle and bustle of the train station.

"Good, because remember, you are a member of the _Resistenza_, no scratch that." He paused. "You are an Italian first and a soldier second, it's your duty to help the movement in any way, shape or form." Another pause, "Although, I still can't believe Grandpa Roma managed to get you that cushy job." Lovino remarked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, I know, I mean Italian Ambassador to Germany?" Feliciano still couldn't believe it. He knew he wasn't good at fighting with the Resistenza, but he failed to see how he'd do better as a spy.

"Yeah, either Roma was a smooth talker, or their getting desperate over there at the Foreign Ministry." Lovino chuckled silently.

"Let's go over the plan again, just in case." Feliciano said, a small smile still plastered on his face.

"Fine, and remember everything this time dammit." Lovino muttered.

"Ok, so I take the train all the way to Berlin." Feliciano recited.

"Then you stay over at the embassy masquerading as the Italian Ambassador while simultaneously being a spy, gathering information for us to exploit German positions in Italy." Lovino added.

"Actually fratello, I'm not staying at the embassy." Feliciano stated nervously.

"Huh?" Lovino asked, confusion written on his face.

"Didn't Grandpa Roma tell you, I'm staying over with a high-ranking official in Germany, that way it'll get me closer to the Foreign Ministry." Feliciano continued.

Lovino emotions blended and changed rapidly, from confusion, to concern to pure anger.

"Um…Lovi." Asked a concerned Feliciano.

"WHAT, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE…" Lovino exploded.

"Lovi calm down." Feliciano silently begged, '_So much for trying to keep quiet._' Feliciano thought.

"…MY BROTHER IS NOT STAYING OVER WITH SOME POTATO BASTARD! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS ROMA THINKING." Lovino bellowed.

'_This might take a while_' Feliciano thought, '_He's always hated Germans, or Germany in general_,' so instead of intervening he stood there and waited.

Eventually, Lovino calmed down a bit, "stupid, stupid, stupid, grrr, I can't believe this; why the hell didn't he tell me, dammit…"

As Lovino paced back and forth, the train pulled into the station and soon people began boarding, with hugs and kisses among family and friends scattered around the terminal as they began to say their farewells.

As Feliciano began to board the train, he felt a tug on his shirt. Confused, he turned around only see a more serious looking Lovino.

"You say safe now." He said.

He looked so serious, it concerned Feliciano, so instead he tried to lighten the mood and smiled while cheerily remarking, "ve~ you have nothing to worry about fratello."

"No I'm serious Feliciano, please say safe. I want to see you again dammit." Lovino begged, tears welling up in his eyes, as he looked away.

"Don't be worried about me," Feliciano said.

"I am not!" Lovino snapped, before his eyes softened again, "I just care for you…a lot." He paused momentarily, "you know that right. I always did care for you. And you know what; after this stupid war is over, we can go walk again on the streets of Rome without the stupid _Arditi_, we can even go open that stupid pasta restaurant you've always wanted to open, we can go on with our lives together, as brothers-in-arms." The silence that followed was deafening, Lovino has never showed this side of him, at least not in public.

"Ok, fratello, I promise." Feliciano said.

"Don't promise dammit, actually come back." Lovino muttered, as tears slowly started to cascade from his eyes.

"Ok fratello, don't worry so much, I'll be back before you know it." Feliciano stated softly, before being pulled into a hug by his older brother, "Stay safe."

"I will." Feliciano replied.

At that moment, the train whistle sounded and Feliciano offered a weak goodbye before boarding the train.

And as the train rolled out of the station, the situation hit Feliciano with full force. Thinking back to the promise he gave to his brother he thought with clear determination, _'I am fighting for Italia. My country is in need, and to save it I joined the Resistenza. I will help my country, by any means necessary. My name is Feliciano Vargas, and I am a patriot.'_

* * *

**I have to agree with Lovino here, there is nothing that gets on my nerves more than waiting for a bus or a train, especially if it's really late, or if its -25 outside with the windchill and you're standing there freezing to death waiting for the bus to come.**

**Big thanks to Cinder Snow, my first reviewer ever.**

**And remember, read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Atonement and Penance

**From Chapter 2:**

**Führer: German for leader, commonly associated with Adolf Hitler who ruled Germany from 1934-1945**

**Heil Hitler: A salute often given in Nazi Germany. I've read somewhere that at the height of his power, it became courtesy to salute and say Heil Hitler to people on the street as a way of greeting others and if someone doesn't salute back, they could be arrested and be even sent to a concentration camp**

**Danke: Thank you in German**

**Wilhelm Sturmer: An OC, not a historical figure. I got the name from the last Kaiser (Emperor) of Germany and King of Prussia Wilhelm II and Sturmer came from the German word for "Attacker" and it's also the name of a tabloid newspaper in Nazi Germany which helped incite anti-Semitic sentiments.**

**Joachim von Ribbentrop: Foreign Minister of Germany from 1938-1945, hanged in 1946 for war crimes in Nuremberg.**

**Operation Barbarossa: A military operation by Nazi Germany which involved the surprise attack on the Soviet Union in 1941 breaking a treaty signed in 1939 (Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact) which said that the two would not attack each other in the event of war.**

**Resistenza: composed of various partisan groups interested in liberating Italy from fascist forces during WWII. 45,000 members of the Resistenza were killed during the war.**

**Arditi: elite soldiers who wore black and fezzes (known as the blackshirts) who ardently supported the rise of Fascism and Benito Mussolini**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Rated T: mild swearing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Atonement and Penance**

Ludwig sat silently on the bench watching the hustle and bustle of the Berlin Central Station. Men, women and children formed one massive blob walking, running, talking, laughing, as Ludwig watched, waiting for his now late brother to arrive.

Although he wouldn't admit it, he didn't mind sitting down on a wooden bench and just watching people go by. Occasionally, he would notice the odd detail here and there that would stick in his mind, like the children playing a common war game in the background. The object of the game was simple, the Nazi children would capture the, "bad guys" in the_ Liebknecht House_ and put them in a separate playpen as a, "detention camp." Ludwig continued to stare when a child jumped in front of him.

"Heil Hitler," the enthusiastic child saluted. Ludwig stared for a moment before saluting back with a smile on his face, "Heil Hitler." The child beamed and began running back to his parents happily yelling, "A soldier saluted me Mutter, A soldier saluted me!"

He wondered briefly why the boy saluted him when he remembered he was still wearing his uniform. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see his brother giving him a lecherous grin, "Oh my West, I never knew you were so good with children."

"You're late," Ludwig huffed.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Gilbert shrugged holding his hands up with indifference. Ludwig took a moment to look at his new appearance, the traditional military attire, a navy blue suit with black pants, with the same smirk still on his face.

"When are you leaving again?" Ludwig questioned

"The train leaves in an hour, but we have to report to our commanding officers at least 30 minutes before the train leaves." Gilbert replied.

"Do you want to sit down and just talk?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah, sure thing West." Gilbert smiled and sat beside his brother.

The scene was relaxing, just two brothers sitting side by side, watching the world go by.

"You okay West?" Gilbert asked, noting Ludwig's scowl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ludwig gruffly replied.

"You don't look okay, c'mon, spill it, your awesome bro's here to help." Gilbert grinned.

"Nothing's wrong Gil, just drop it." Ludwig remarked as his scowl deepened.

"It's those nightmares isn't it?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah," Ludwig admitted.

"You can't keep running away from them you know." Gilbert's voice softened.

"Yeah"

"And you can't keep blaming yourself for it. There was nothing you could've done." Gilbert added.

"Yeah there was, I could have refused that stupid promotion, and none of this would have happened." Ludwig silently retorted.

"The past is the past West, nothing you could do about it." Gilbert stated, with a carefree grin still plastered on his face. "You just have to look at tomorrow and see what you could do differently." he added.

"Easy for you to say" Ludwig replied.

Nothing was said after that as they fell into another deep silence. People continued to run, walk or talk around the station, scurrying to their next destination, whether it was work, school, or just for a cup of coffee.

"Am I a bad person?" Ludwig asked, breaking Gilbert's reverie.

"Huh?"

"Am I a bad person." Ludwig repeated.

"What do you think?" Gilbert asked

"I don't know." Ludwig replied silently.

"You do know." Gilbert replied "You know that you've done good." He paused. "I mean, look at what you did; do you know how many lives you've saved? Do you know how many families are together now because of you? Do you know how many fathers can hug their daughters right now because of you? Never sell yourself short West, you're a good guy." Gilbert hated seeing his brother like this, and he knew deep inside that he needed to deal with this issue now, before he left.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that I killed people during the war, innocent people. Do you know how that feels? Every day to wake up and feel like crap because you're so wracked with guilt?" Ludwig's voice never wavered. "It doesn't matter, what I do from now on, it doesn't matter how many people I can get out, it doesn't matter how many people I save. I have blood on my hands, and that'll never change." Ludwig finished solemnly.

"You're right." Gilbert paused. "I don't know what it's like to be you. But, I know what you are doing is right. I know what you're doing is good. I mean, c'mon West, everyone else can see it, so why can't you?" Gilbert asked.

Ludwig stayed silent as he stared at his brother, still looking out into the world with a carefree attitude, and a determined look etched on his face.

"Don't worry about it Ludwig, you'll find your way." Gilbert finished.

Ludwig thought that was the end of the conversation when Gilbert continued, "And one more thing, don't think about this as a kind of penance or some sort of stupid atonement crap or whatever the hell you call it. You're doing this because you want to, you're doing this because deep down you know this is the right thing to do. Hell, you're braver than me."

"You can't possibly mean that Gilbert."

"I mean it, like your here secretly defying the Nazis, and you don't care what happens to you as long as you can get as many people out. If you save a life the world becomes a better place, and I guess in a sense your trying to make a light in this dark world we live in." Gilbert paused before smiling, "Great now I'm spouting some sappy sentimental shit. But you still know what I mean."

"Thanks...I guess." Ludwig stated unsurely.

"That's the spirit." Gilbert remarked patting Ludwig on the shoulder. "So tell me about this Feliciano person." Gilbert asked, unexpectedly changing the topic.

"I don't know much about the guy. Sturmer didn't tell me much about him, except to meet him here at 5."

"Sturmer?" Gilbert asked.

"My new boss, Wilhelm Sturmer." Ludwig answered.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him, isn't he like a big hotshot at the Foreign Ministry?"

"Second to Minister Ribbentrop." Ludwig responded

"That's cool, but you don't know anything about this Feliciano person?" Gilbert inquired.

"Nope, not a thing."

"So for all you know it could be some old 70-year-old geezer?" Gilbert grinned.

"Well, I don't think it matters..." Ludwig started.

Gilbert cut him off, "And you have to live with him? What's up with that?"

"I know, it's strange, apparently the Italians couldn't get him a house or something so Sturmer asked if he could live with me." Ludwig continued.

"That's weird." Gilbert paused to rub his chin. "Maybe the geezer's prim, proper and boring just like you, and you both can live boringly ever after." Gilbert teased.

"Shut up" Ludwig stated, feeling another migraine coming on.

"Or, he could be the messiest geezer ever, and all he'll make is pasta and pasta sauce'll be everywhere, and he'll make the biggest mess in the kitchen." Gilbert paused. "Oh, I see someone's OCD is acting up."

"Don't you have a train to catch?" Ludwig implored.

"kesesese, ya know I'm just messing with you." Gilbert said as he ruffled Ludwig's hair.

"Stop that, you know how much I hate getting my hair messed up." Ludwig said while trying to rearrange his hair.

"All service members must report to platform 5 immediately." the man on the PA blared.

"Well, that's my train," Gilbert remarked as he stood up and began to grab his bags.

"I'll help you carry your bags." Ludwig offered

"Thanks West." Gilbert beamed

The pair walked in silence, with nothing but the synchronicity of their footsteps contrasting against the background noise of everyday life. The scene seemed serene but for Ludwig there was one more thing bothering him. There was one more thing that needed to be said before Gilbert leaves. Taking a deep breath Ludwig quietly stated, "Don't ever change."

Gilbert frowned, "Huh?"

"You're going off to some POW camp, and you know how things are in those camps." Ludwig remarked.

"Relax, bro, I'm not gonna do anything stupid." Gilbert grinned.

"I'm serious." Ludwig's voice hardened. "You say that now, but when you actually get there." Ludwig paused, as he remembered how he said the exact same thing before being deployed to Russia. "Things change." He finished quietly.

Gilbert placed his hands on Ludwig's shoulders, "Don't worry, I promise I won't become like one of them," he said, trying to reassure his brother.

"You know you can't just promise." Ludwig said.

"Yeah I know." He paused before continuing, "I'll never lose myself there. It's just a quick tour of duty and then I'm back to bother you 24/7 before you know it." Gilbert finished with a smile on his face.

"That's reassuring." Ludwig remarked sarcastically.

"kesesese, see ya 'round Ludwig." Gilbert waved as he began to run towards the platform.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Gil." Ludwig finished quietly.

* * *

That conversation was over an hour ago. Thinking back on it, Ludwig felt okay with how they said goodbye, some things needed to be said, and some others may just need to be kept hidden as Ludwig saved it for another time.

Ludwig's thoughts now flowed to meeting this new ambassador, as he stared at his flimsy sign with apprehension. He scowled a little as he stared at his hastily made welcome sign, "Welcome to Berlin: Ambassador Vargas." To be completely honest, Ludwig didn't know anything about the man, so he didn't know if the sign was too formal, or not. Gil was right, he didn't know if he was some 70-year-old man, or it could even be a middle-aged man with some family at home, or he could be some young 20 something. Ludwig smirked, "like that'll ever happen."

"The train from Vienna connecting from Rome has arrived at platform 4."

Ludwig got up and began heading to the platform.

* * *

Feliciano looked out the train with an odd sense of foreboding. The busy scene of the Berlin train station wasn't anything new; he was used to the hustle and bustle scene since he came to Rome a few years ago. But that the place felt so foreign and so new left a gnawing feeling in Feliciano's stomach. Quickly grabbing his two suitcases he slowly made his way off the train carefully sidestepping around angry, impatient passengers, including an angry German businessman loudly gripping about how late the train was, "This is unacceptable, the train should have been here at 5 for God's sake." The grouchy man continued complaining as a baby's loud shriek momentarily interrupted his tirade.

Feliciano sighed and stepped off the train. Carefully looking around he tried to find his host. In fact, now that he thought about it, Grandpa Roma never really gave him much information on the man he was staying with, all he said was his name, "Ludwig something." Apparently his last name was too hard to pronounce so Grandpa Roma left it out. Still, Feliciano was a bit apprehensive, for all he knew it could be some old 70-year-old man with a Hitler fetish, Feliciano shuddered at the thought. But then again, if his host was a rabid Nazi, spying on the Foreign Ministry will be more difficult. Especially if the man is extremely nosy.

Feliciano gave another quick sweep of the area trying to discern who his host was, or if he has a sign. After all, despite of the lack of information he got from Grandpa Roma, at least he told him that his host would meet him at the station. As he was lost in his thoughts, a man accidentally bumped into him causing Feliciano to fall over.

Feliciano slowly got up and sighed, '_this may be harder than it looks._' As he gave another sweep with his eyes, he caught a small sign. Straining his eyes to see what it says he slowly read it, "Welcome to Berlin: Ambassador Vargas." Feliciano smiled, at least he found the man. And to Feliciano's surprise, the man was young, probably at his mid-20's just like him. He had sleek blond hair, and light blue eyes. He looked serious with a semi scowl on his face as he towered over the crowd, silently waiting for him.

He hurried over to his host while dragging his suitcases behind him. 'So this is Ludwig' Feliciano thought. He apprehensively approached the man and then asked, "Excuse me sir, but are you Mr. Ludwig?"

The man stared at him in confusion.

"Oh, sorry about that, my name is Feliciano Vargas and I'm the new Ambassador, and I'm guess you're my host." Feliciano stated while holding up his passport hoping to clear the confusion in the air.

The man's eyes widened as he began to shake while staring back at him, a concerned Feliciano asked him, "Sir, are you alright?"

The man blinked and stared at Feliciano, He froze for a second, stuttered for a bit and to Feliciano's surprise he fainted.

* * *

Ludwig was stunned when he saw Feliciano. At first he thought, _'who was this kid asking him if he was Mr. Ludwig.'_ Then when he said he was the new ambassador, Ludwig was perplexed, 'This guy's the new ambassador, he looks like a college student. No way is he Feliciano Vargas, the Italian Ambassador to Germany.' Then he held up his passport and though he hated to admit it, this man was Feliciano Vargas, the new Ambassador to Germany.

Ludwig stared at him and began to take in his appearance. Light brown hair, light brown eyes and a strange ahoge that curls from the left side of his head. But there was something else, something that he's not noticing. He stared harder at the man and recognized that he was wearing a blue jacket with blue pants, with a grey undershirt and a black tie underneath. Ludwig froze, 'No, it can't be' he thought. But it was, it was the same kid in his nightmares, the same kid who keeps looking defiantly at him right when he was about to shoot his family. There was no doubt about it, his hair, his eyes, even his blue coat and pants matched that same kid.

Ludwig's heart began to beat faster, his throat started clenching as he stared at what appeared to be a doppelganger of his nightmares who stared right back at him now filled with concern.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Ludwig's world began to spin, 'No this can't be happening. This can't be happening,' he thought as all sorts of memories began to flood his head. Ludwig's vision blurred and faded to black as he fell to the ground with a large thud.

* * *

**Okay, I think I'll just put any historical notes and what not at the bottom of each chapter instead of the beginning of each new one. So, let the history lesson begin:**

**Liebknecht House: The game that the children were playing at the beginning of the chapter was a common war game played by children in Nazi Germany. The 'good guys' i.e. the Nazis have the Brown house their base of operations. And the Liebknecht House was occupied by the 'bad guys' i.e. the Communists, which was constructed with trash cans. The game progresses when the children do battle but in the end the Nazis always win and the children at the Liebknecht House are taken to prison (read that as concentration camp for political dissidents).**

**Hitler Youth: The child at the beginning was supposed to be from the Hitler Youth which attempted to indoctrinate children to Nazism and is very patriotic and militaristic, which is why the kid saluted Ludwig.**

**How am I doing so far, is the story too slow, too fast, too much descriptions, not enough action, too confusing etc. I can't know unless you guys tell me, so please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming. And to Fezzes64 I did think of Schindler's List when writing the first chapter.**

**Rated T: mild violence and mild language.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

The train grumbled as it moved along the rickety tracks. It creaked and groaned as it sped like a bullet along the German countryside. Gilbert looked out the window and stared as the green and blue hues of the countryside mixed with the red, orange, and yellow hues of the slowly sinking Sun. Gilbert sighed,"gah, this is so boring. When are we gonna get there?"

"No worries man, we're supposed to arrive at the camp around sunset." The soldier beside him answered.

"I though this was sunset?" Gilbert grumbled.

The other man shrugged, "I guess, but that's what they told us in the memo."

"What memo?" Gilbert asked.

"You know, the five paged memo we were supposed to get and read before we get here?"

'Damn' Gilbert thought, as he remembered leaving the memo sitting on the dining room table completely untouched, "Uh, I don't think I got one," Gilbert lied.

"That's odd," the other man remarked, "Maybe you should go see if they have any more."

The man was about to continue when a man stood up and walked to the front of the train. He was tall, imposing, but he was too far ahead of the train for Gilbert to see clearly. But what he lacked in description, he made up with his voice, "Ahem." The whole car instantly hushed as they observed the man standing on the front of the train.

"Hello, gentlemen." His voice echoed, "And welcome to _Stammlager Luft III_."

All eyes were glued to the confident looking man when he spoke again, "I am your commanding officer, Rudolf Oder. And the first thing you must know about me is that I am a no-nonsense kinda guy. If you do your job and do it well, then I have no complaints." He paused, "However, for those of you who believe in skirting your duties, your commands and in turn your fellow countrymen, then you are nothing to me and even worse than a untermensch."

Gilbert thought, 'damn, this guy sounds serious.'

"Now, before I continue. I must first see all your identification, which includes the 5 paged memo I sent you."

"Scheiße" Gilbert muttered, As the man beside him gave him a concerned look.

The man began to walk down the aisle looking over every single man, "Hmm yes, welcome aboard Officer." He commented near the front of the train as he slowly approached Gilbert.

"Scheiße" Gilbert muttered again before taking a deep breath, 'ok, calm down Gilbert, stop acting so unawesome and think of something.'

The man continued wandering down the aisle, "Good," he muttered as he continued to check off each man.

Gilbert fidgeted before looking up and saw the man was only two rows ahead of him. Palms sweating he tried to put on the most cocky smile he can give, only to falter miserably, 'What the hell' he thought, 'Usually I could play this off, but this guy just comes off as a total sadist.'

Lost in the swirl of his thoughts, he barely missed what the man ahead of him said, "Sir, I misplaced the memo."

"What was that?" Rudolf asked.

"Sir, I apologize but I seemed to have misplaced the memo," the other man replied, his voice clearly cracking.

"Did you say you forgot your memo?" Rudolf asked again.

"Yes sir"

Rudolf's face contorted as his face became purple with rage, "Then what the hell are you doing here, you useless dog!" He yelled, "Tell me soldier, why are you here!?"

"To serve the German people and the Führer, sir!" the man nervously replied.

"Liar!" the other man yelled back, "If you were as loyal as you claim, then you would have had the memo right in front of you."

"I'm sorry, sir"

"Shut up," he growled, "If it were up to me I would have throw your useless body off this train by now," he gave a low grumble before continuing, "But, you are still a German, though a useless one nonetheless."

The silence cut through the air as neither man made a move. The only sound that could be heard was the train slowly pulling to a stop on their destination as the remnants of the Sun slowly faded away.

Rudolf smiled at him, and he smiled back. The moment was tense and awkward as both men said nothing and stared at each other. When all of a sudden Rudolf's hand came across and backhanded the other man across the face; THWACK. The other went flying directly into the pane of glass and smashed against it.

No one moved a muscle as everyone kept silent, some gave a sympathetic gaze towards the man, while others looked at him with contempt and revile. The train screeched to a halt in front of the station as the entire car gave a shudder before coming to a complete stop. At that point other man slowly got up. Pushing himself off the ground he looked at his boss with shock before the other commented, "Get up, and take it like a man."

The man quickly scurried to his seat and sat perfectly still as he continued, "You see gentlemen, I do not mess around. If you skirt your duties, or even do something as minor as forgetting a simple memo, then you are nothing but a traitor, a useless eater."

He said nothing else as he began to walk back to the front of the train when he turned around, "I really hope that no one else forgot their papers, because now you know what I'll do as the new_ Kommandant_ of this place. It was just simple luck that he sat on that seat, forgot his papers and thus was the first one to bear the brunt of my punishment. Luck won't be so kind to you next time, so to anyone else here who thinks they can just neglect their duties, let this be a warning."

Gilbert stared wide-eyed, he realized how lucky he was, if that man had sat even one row behind him, then he would have been the one bearing the brunt of the_ Kommandant's_ punishment.

"Alright men, were here. Get up and get out." The new Kommandant concluded his talk, as he grabbed his hat and walked out of the train.

* * *

Gilbert quickly scanned and assessed the area around him, the grey sand blew from side to side, as it contrasted against the brown long houses which he assumed housed the soldiers and officers. To his left was a tall watchtower with several glaring headlights, which constantly illuminated the area. Beyond that was a tall barbed wired fence with several rows of smaller long houses which he assumed housed the POW's.

Gilbert trudged forward as they were assigned a cabin and their duties.

Gilbert looked down and read his sheet, and saw he was assigned to patrol the cafeteria the following day. Too tired to say anything or complain, he began to walk over to his cabin as sleep began to overtake him.

* * *

Gilbert grumbled as he watched the line of prisoners inch forward while the cafeteria workers dispensed their daily rations, "This is so boring," he complained to himself while fiddling with his gun. Gilbert knew that working in a prison camp didn't have the glamour of fighting and dying on the battlefield but, 'come on, all I'm doing is standing around doing nothing' Gilbert though to himself as he sulked, 'this sucks' he concluded unhappily.

He tried to scan the crowd to see if anyone would stand out in a sea of similar faces before he heard an obnoxious voice in the background, "Oh yeah, remember that time when I took out like three Jerry warplanes at the same time?" The eager man asked.

Another man softly replied beside him, "Yeah, I remember. You've told me the same story a hundred times." His voice was barely audible as Gilbert strained to hear it.

"Yeah I know, but its a great story isn't it?" the other man said confidently.

"Yeah, I guess, but do you need to talk about it 24/7?" the quiet man asked.

"Of course I do. It's the only way people can know about my amazing piloting skills." With his loud voice, Gilbert spotted him easily in the line-up he has a confident look on his face, with blue eyes, and messy blond hair with a random cowlick sticking out of the right side of his head.

"Yeah but..." the quiet man began.

"And besides, I'm the hero, and the hero always gets the bragging rights." the confident one interrupted.

"Yeah but..." the other man tried again.

"And, as the hero..." the confident one tried to continue, but was cut off by the other man,

"But you weren't taken down by enemy fire, you were just lazy." Gilbert had a harder time trying to see the quieter man, but now he can see him clearly, he has long wavy blond hair with a random curl sticking out of the middle of his head. But what attracted Gilbert was his deep-set of purple eyes. Gilbert had never seen those before and was obviously very intrigued.

"Details, Mattie, details, all you need to remember was how much I kicked butt out there on that plane..." he continued confidently.

Gilbert thought to himself 'So Mattie eh. That's a cool name.'

"...who forgot to check how much fuel he had and crashed in the French countryside?" Matthew interrupted.

"Pshh," the other man shrugged, "It wasn't my fault. The maintenance guys didn't give me enough fuel before I took off."

"But you were the one who flew recklessly into enemy territory in the middle of the night without checking all your instruments, and despite taking down all those planes you still went down because you were being lazy, Alfred." Matthew added.

"Hey," Alfred pouted, "I thought you were on my side?"

"I am, I'm just saying maybe you should check all of your equipment before flying. Like I did."

Alfred shrugged."That really didn't help you cause you're suck here with the rest of us."

"Hey, at least I was taken down by enemy fire." Matthew said defensively.

"Oh Mattie, how you hurt me. I bet you're just jealous cause I was clearly a better pilot than you were." Alfred teased.

"Sure Alfred, let's go with that."

Gilbert smirked as he thought to himself, 'so, Mattie and Alfred, they seem like good friends and seem very interesting. Well, at least more interesting than everyone else here. Maybe I'll talk to them someday, shake up the place.' He concluded his thought with full determination to kill his boredom.

Gilbert looked up and noticed that the pair were now in the front of the line as Alfred received his ration, "Oh man, they never have any hamburgers in this place," he whined.

"Um, Alfred, we're at war remember, meat's hard to come by." Matthew responded

"Oh well, I'll go find us a table, alright?"

Matthew nodded.

"Cool" said Alfred before dashing to find a seat.

Matthew offered his tray and waited for the cafeteria worker to give him his rations. He extended his arms over and waited to be given his food. But it seems that the cafeteria worker didn't see him. He completely skipped him over by going to the next man and giving him his food.

"Next," he called out, completely ignoring Matthew's outstretched tray.

A sightly shocked Matthew looked forward before sighing to himself.

Gilbert was shocked, 'he completely missed him. He completely missed him!' he thought angrily, 'it's like he's invisible to them or something.'

He wondered whether he should say anything, 'c'mon Gil, stop acting so scared and say something.' His mouth dried as he tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out. At that point, Gilbert realized he was too late, as the line has already moved forward and Matthew was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Gilbert sat down beside a wall and began to much on his sandwich, "Wonder, if I'll see that Matthew guy again." Gilbert couldn't pinpoint exactly why, but he feels the need to know more about him, something about him just pulls Gilbert to him. Seeing that he finished his sandwich Gilbert got up and started walking around, 'I still have half an hour left in my lunch break, might as well wander around, he thought to himself.'

As soon as he got up he saw a flash of blond enter an abandoned shack up ahead. It took him a while, but he soon figured out that the obscure figure up ahead was the same Matthew from the cafeteria.

Following his instincts Gilbert began running towards the decrepit shack, he still felt bad for him and he knew how to make him fell better. As soon as he entered the shack he saw Matthew sitting there just looking into nothingness.

"Hey" Gilbert broke the silence.

A startled Matthew snapped from his daydream and stuttered a quick, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert asked.

The Canadian faltered for a bit before saying, "Well, it's our free time so I went here."

"Oh, okay then." Gilbert responded not wanting to scare him. After a few awkward moments of silence Gilbert spoke again, "Um...well...I..."

"You were the guard in the cafeteria right?" Matthew questioned.

"Yeah, that was me," Gilbert responded.

"Well, what do you need?" Matthew responded formally.

Gilbert knew what to do next, but he didn't know how the other would react. Still, he dug into his pockets and pulled out a second sandwich. He looked at it for a bit before handing it over to Matthew, "Here."

"Huh"

"Yeah, well you see I kinda felt bad the cafeteria guy didn't give you anything." Gilbert finished lamely.

"Thanks" The Canadian said softly as he took the sandwich up to his mouth. After a quick inspection, he decided to take a bite out of it. Matthew's eyes lit up as the flavour began to register on his mouth. He took another bite, and another, and another and soon the sandwich was half-eaten, "This is actually pretty good."

"Yeah, because the awesome me made it." Gilbert replied, his old self beginning to seep in.

"You make your own food? I thought you guys get your own rations?" Matthew questioned

"Well, I sorta sneaked in the kitchen to make it." Gilbert admitted.

"Why?"

"I was hungry."

"No, I mean why make one for me?" Matthew asked with confusion.

"I told you, I felt bad" Gilbert responded.

"But you didn't skip me. He did. So why are you making me one?" Matthew demanded.

"Well, I wanted to say something. You know, tell him he missed you, but I don't know why, I just stopped and stared. So I'm kinda sorry for not saying anything." Gilbert admitted.

"No, it's ok. It wasn't your fault." Matthew paused to take a bite. "Thanks again."

The two fell into a silence as Gilbert watched him eat. He stood there for a bit pondering what to say but his mind drew a blank. Finally he asked,"How long have you been here?"

Matthew gave him a quizzical look, " A few months, took us a while to get settled in and everything, how about you?"

"I just came in yesterday." Gilbert answered.

"Ok."

The rain started to fall on the wet mud outside and thunder began to boom just as Matthew finished eating. After licking his fingers he stood up. Right when he was about to say something another voice broke through, "Hey Mattie." Gilbert cringed inside.

"That's Alfred," Matthew said.

"Who?" Gilbert feigned ignorance.

"A friend." Matthew responded simply.

"Oh, ok, well I guess I'll see you around." Gilbert finished.

"Yeah." Matthew said quietly before leaving the barn and into the incoming thunderstorm.

Gilbert stood there for a moment before a smile broke through his face, and he didn't know why. The skies were dark and gloomy, the rain was coming down hard, he's stuck hundreds of miles from his brother, and they were all stuck in a grey and dark place, and yet Gilbert felt happy.

He smiled briefly before turning around and walked out.

* * *

**Yes, I inserted PruCan into the story, but nobody panic, Gerita is still the main focus of the story. Also I think I can post the next chapter by next Tuesday maybe. Anyways more history:**

**Stammlager Luft III: Otherwise known as Stalag Luft III was a prisoner of war camp for Allied airmen during WWII.**

**Untermensch: The German word for subhuman.**

**Kommandant: Head of a military prison, POW camps, concentration camps etc.**

**Jerrys: Slang used to describe German soldiers used mostly by Allied soldiers.**


	5. Chapter 5: Everything in its Right Place

**I wrote this chapter at 1 in the morning at a bus terminal in Buffalo while on a four-hour layover. So I was pleasantly surprised to re-read this chapter and see that everything actually turned out alright. So I'm happy about that.**

**On another note, that is the first and last time I promise to post a chapter by a certain date. I mean, I did write the chapter in my notebook before Tuesday, its just that I had a lot of school work and yes I admit, I was a little lazy so, never again. Anyways, enough about me, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Everything in its Right Place**

A solitary explosion awoke Ludwig from his slumber. Startled, he swiftly got off the ground. Looking around he found himself alone in a desolate wintry forest. Nothing looked familiar as the trees swayed from the bitter winds and the snow whipped around at his feet. Looking up he sees the full moon illuminating his surroundings. Wracking his head, he tried to remember the last thing he did. He remembered meeting the new ambassador, but then nothing else. But then, "why am I back in these forests," Ludwig said.

After getting his bearings, Ludwig spotted a large mound and began walking towards it. As he began to trudge his way up the hill he began to hear voices, the first was eerily familiar, "Aren't you gonna do it, Beilschmidt."

Another replied, "Of course, why wouldn't I."

Ludwig's heart froze as he recognized both voices, he quickly ran up the hill as the scene started to form around him. He nearly fainted again as he saw his reflection point a gun straight at a family huddling for warmth against the wall. The all-too familiar scene played out for Ludwig, only this time there was no hesitation; there was no guilt in his eyes, as his doppelgänger pulled the trigger. Again. And Again. And Again. Ludwig watched in horror as the family was dispatched with chilling efficiency. He looked on in shock as his doppelgänger slowly began to sling his rifle to his back. Ludwig's petrified state was soon replaced with anger as he began to run up towards his reflection, "Why? Why did you do it?" Ludwig demanded angrily.

The other man stood in silence. Ludwig's anger increased as he yelled again, "Aren't you going to answer me? Why did you do it?"

The other man's shoulders began to move up and down as a laugh slowly crept into his mouth. The laugh soon turned into a maddening cackle as he turned around to face Ludwig, "Isn't it obvious? It's that you and I are very alike. No scratch that," he paused, "it's because you are me and I am you."

"What?" Ludwig's confusion soon turned into anger, "I'm nothing like you," he growled back.

"Oh, but you are very wrong, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Very wrong. You and I share so much in common, it's a shame you don't know it yet." The figure calmly replied but a hint of sadism seeped in his voice.

"But that's not true. There's no way that I'm..." Ludwig tried to continue but was cut off by his reflection.

"I know what you are thinking. You think that you are the good side of our personality; a saviour, a hero, a benevolent man, and I am nothing but a corrupt lowly sadist, a murderer perhaps. But alas, we are two sides of the same coin; we are both the monstrous side of ourselves." The man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before continuing, "Am I right?" he mocked.

Ludwig looked down and glared as he balled up his fists, "No."

His reflection looked confused, "No? Does that mean I'm wrong with my analysis?"

Ludwig responded, "Yes you are. You love killing people, you have a thirst for blood, you are a sociopath, a remorseless heartless sorry man. I am nothing like you." Ludwig finished vindictively. There was a short pause as the two stared at each other. Then Ludwig continued, "Do you know what it's like?"

The reflection looked bored before replying, "Whatever do you mean by that?"

Ludwig continued, "Do you know what it feels like to look at the people you are about to murder? Do you know what it feels like to stare at those frightened eyes, dreading what comes next?" There was another short pause as the two stared each other down, "No, of course you don't." Ludwig finished solemnly.

The other man smiled before replying, "Well, you may believe that to be real, you may believe that to be real to the very core of your heart. But, let's see what everyone else thinks." The man snapped his fingers. The sound echoed around him but nothing happened. A minute passed before a figure appeared, then another, then another, then another. Soon, dozens of men, women and children began to surround Ludwig. His eyes widened as he recognized them all.

"Do they look familiar, Ludwig?" The doppelgänger mocked, "Do you recognize a few of their pretty faces, hmm?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Ludwig shouted petrified with fear.

"Oh this," his reflection replied nonchalantly, "Nothing much, just the people you killed." His reflection finished with a sneer.

Completely petrified, the mass of people began to encircle him and began to whisper, "_Ty ubil mat_" over and over again. The voices soon grew louder and louder, "_Ty ubil mat_," you killed mother.

Ludwig couldn't escape, and then the voices changed, "Monster."

Monster

MONSTER

He was slowly being engulfed by the masses, "No," he whispered.

The people were still suffocating him, "No," he yelled louder.

"NO." Ludwig gave one desperate scream as the crush of bodies engulfed him and all he could hear was the mad cackling of his reflection as everything dissipated and turned to black.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Ludwig awoke with a start, panting heavily he wiped the sweat off his brow before looking around. The familiar neatly stacked bookshelf, and the same cleanly wiped windows greeted his sight, he was home. "A dream, just a dream," Ludwig muttered. He rubbed his temples before he froze, "Wait a minute, how did I get home?"

At that moment his bedroom door burst open and a brown-haired man rushed into the room. He looked extremely concerned as he began babbling, "Are you alright? I heard a noise and rushed back here and then I saw you and I was so worried so I rushed back here and then I..." Ludwig stood frozen for a full minute before his memories began to flow back, 'Oh yeah, this must be Feliciano, the new ambassador.' Tuning him out for an instant Ludwig took his time to re-observe him and then remembered why he fainted in the first place. He thought to himself, 'It's just a coincidence. There is no way this man is the same person in my dreams. It doesn't matter that he looks exactly like him.'

...so are you okay?" Feliciano broke through Ludwig's thoughts.

Ludwig looked up, "Oh, um yeah, just a bad dream." he muttered silently.

"Oh okay, tell me about it." Feliciano stated eagerly.

"What?" Ludwig looked dumbfounded.

"A good way to make bad dreams go away is to talk about it. I always talk to Grandpa Roma about mine." Feliciano explained.

"Um, it's kind of personal; I kinda don't want to talk about it yet." Ludwig replied.

"Oh, okay then, but when you're ready, I'm all ears." Feliciano said.

*DING* a noise came from the kitchen.

"Oh, it must be ready." Feliciano said before bouncing out of the room.

Ludwig was left to his own thoughts before talking to himself, "Okay Ludwig, you've gotta act calmly and rationally. He doesn't know who you are, so it can't be him right? And besides he seems like a pretty good guy, I can't freak him out by staring at him constantly. So just relax Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled to himself just as Feliciano re-entered the room carrying two bowls of food, "Here, have some pasta, I made it myself." Feliciano stated as he handed over a bowl to Ludwig.

Ludwig looked at it for a minute before grabbing his fork. He twirled the spaghetti and took a bite. Ludwig's mouth instantly melted as he took another bite, and another. He's had pasta before, but damn, this is good.

"Ve- did you like it?" Feliciano asked.

"Of course, this is amazing." Ludwig praised as he continued to eat.

I haven't cooked spaghetti in so long. I hope it wasn't too bad."

"No, not at all, this is delicious." Ludwig said before taking another bite, "Thanks," Ludwig finishes. The two ate in silence as the only noise in the room was the cluttering of forks against bowl as the two finished their plates clean.

"I'll take that." Feliciano said as he took Ludwig's plate and stacked them neatly on a tray, he got up to leave when Ludwig's voice interrupted him,

"Wait."

Feliciano turned around, "What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

Ludwig was stunned; he doesn't know what possessed him to yell out but he wanted to talk to Feliciano, "Let's just talk for a bit. You know, to get to know each other."

Feliciano smiled as he sat back down, "Ve-okay. That sounds like fun."

The two sat there awkwardly before Feliciano started, "I'll go first, I'm Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli."

Ludwig smiled, "Ok, I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, but you don't need to be so formal, you can call me Ludwig."

"Formal?" Feliciano asked.

"You called me Mr. Ludwig at the terminal."

Feliciano's face lit up, "Oh yeah, that was only because your last name was hard to say."

"No it's not." Ludwig said defensively.

"Is too." Feliciano countered. The two laughed for a moment before he continued, "Ok, what else is there?" He pondered for a moment before continuing, "oh yeah, I was born in Venice before moving to Rome to live with my grandfather, Grandpa Roma. What about you?"

"I was born in Frankfurt, but my family was originally from Berlin where my older brother was born." Ludwig said.

Feliciano's eyes lit up, "You have an older brother? Me too." Feliciano bounced up and down for a bit before continuing, "his name's Lovino, but don't call him Lovi, he really doesn't like that and he'd start swearing, and getting really angry at you."

"Good to know." Ludwig chuckled.

The pair continued talking; eventually they found out that they had many things in common asides from having older brothers. For one, they were both 25, and that they both got into their careers very early. Ludwig enlisted in the army before the breakout of war in 1939 right after he graduated from university. Meanwhile, Feliciano has volunteered and worked in the Foreign Ministry since he was 16, diligently balancing work and school and graduated from college when he was 22. But they also talked about the little things, like Feliciano's obsession with pasta, which Ludwig found to be a bit odd and Ludwig's OCD over everything and anything, which Feliciano teased him about.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Ludwig asked

"I'm sorry, Ludwig. It's just weird that everything has to be in their right place." Feliciano smiled.

"It's not weird, it's hygienic and comforting." Ludwig defended himself.

"Sure thing whatever you say." Feliciano said.

The two settled back into their pattern of conversation, but there is still one thing on Ludwig's mind that has bothered him, there was one more thing that he needed to know, "How did I get here?"

"Huh?" Feliciano looked at him with confusion.

"I mean, I remember fainting at the terminal, but nothing else. So I was wondering how I got here?"

"Well...a few other people saw you fall and tried waking you up. When that didn't work they eventually figured out that I was staying with you, so after finding your address in your wallet they helped us into a car. Then a doctor was kind enough to help me carry you home, up the stairs and into your bed." Ludwig blinked, but Feliciano continued, "he told me that you should get lots of rest and lots of water," Feliciano paused as he remembered something, "Oh yeah, water, I forgot about that," he said as quickly ran out of the room. Ludwig looked confused until he returned with a glass of water.

Ludwig thanked him as he took it and began to drink.

"Sorry about that, sometimes I forget I few things." Feliciano stated sheepishly.

"No, it's okay. Thanks." Ludwig replied.

"No problem." Feliciano said.

As Ludwig drank his thoughts began to wander, Feliciano wasn't anything like he expected. He had originally believed that he was some old uptight, ardent fascist fanatic. Instead he got a friendly childish young man. Oddly enough, something pulled Ludwig towards him. Something wants him to get to know him more. Ludwig smiled as he continued to listen to Feliciano talk about some of the antics him and his brother pulled when they were at Italy, "I mean, I didn't think the water balloon would hit him, it was just a mistake..." Feliciano rambled on.

Ludwig turned and looked outside as the rain began to rap his window as black stormy clouds began to roll in. And yet despite of this, despite of the hell right outside their door as the war rages on, despite the dreams and the nightmares, the duo continued to laugh and talk as they managed to light a small spark of light all to their own in a world filled with darkness. Everything was in its right place.

* * *

**Short chapter was short, but I felt this was a nice place to end it off.**

**Historical notes (sort of...):**

**Everything in its Right Place: the title came from a song from Radiohead (which I do not own) called, well "Everything in its Right Place" (which I don't own) from their album Kid A (which I don't own).**

**Ty ubil mat: Russian for you killed mother. However I don't speak Russian and just used google translate so if you see a mistake please correct me.**

**Frankfurt: The first person who tells me the connection between this city and the Holy Roman Empire gets a prize :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Investigation

**I'm back. Sorry for the hiatus, just got bogged down by schoolwork and stuff, but that's out of the way now so I can write for you guys. Also I went back and edited my first 5 chapters, nothing major just grammar, spelling and such.**

**Cinder Snow: Thanks for the review.**

**Fezzes64: Always nice to meet another Radiohead fan. :) You were also close on Frankfurt being a major city, but I wanted something more specific. **

**Thanks for your support guys, keep 'em coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Investigation**

The duo followed the same routine for the next two weeks. Feliciano and Ludwig would take turns making food, only because Ludwig realized how messy Feliciano can be in the kitchen, and that Feliciano didn't want to exhaust his supply of pasta he brought over from Italy.

_"Did you bring all that pasta?" Ludwig's eyes bulged._

_"Yep, I always carry a supply handy with me just in case." Feliciano smiled._

_"But you took up a whole luggage." Ludwig sputtered_

_"I know." Feliciano said. Ludwig kept staring at him in disbelief. "What? Is there something wrong with that." Feliciano asked with genuine confusion._

_Ludwig dropped the issue after that._

Feliciano had just finished washing the dishes when Ludwig entered the kitchen.

"Off to work?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja" Ludwig responded

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Felicano said.

"Alright." Ludwig said as he was exiting the door. He was about to run out when he stopped as he remembered something, "Wait, what about you? Don't you have work today?" He asked Feliciano.

"No, they gave me a day off." Feliciano lied.

"It's a Wednesday." Ludwig stated matter of factly.

"I know."

"Right then. Anyways, I'll see you later." Ludwig called out as he left.

"Ve~Ciao Ludwig." Feliciano called out as he waved his hands.

Feliciano shut the front door and slumped against it as he went into deep thought. He doesn't know why, but he has a nagging suspicion that Ludwig is up to something. _'No who am I kidding, I know why.'_ Feliciano thought as he remembered an incident a few days ago. He remembered that he cooked some pasta for Ludwig after the other man had forgotten his bag lunch. Tracking his workplace was easy enough; I mean it was hard to miss the giant grey building with flags and swastikas plastered all over the place. But what confused him was the conversation he had with his secretary.

_Feliciano flashed his security clearance card to the guard as walked up the steps of the Foreign Ministry building. He was here often so there was nothing out of the ordinary there. But what was odd, was the conversation he had with a secretary._

_"Hello there." Felciano called cheerily._

_"Oh hello there, may I help you?" The sweet sounding secretary asked._

_"Sure, can I see Ludwig Beilschmidt for a second; he forgot his lunch at home so I thought I'll give it to him." Feliciano answered._

_"Oh..." The woman trailed off_

_"What's the problem?" Feliciano asked concernedly_

_"Oh, it's just that Ludwig isn't in today. It's his day off." She said_

_"Really?" Feliciano was genuinely surprised by this._

_"Yeah, why, did he tell you he was going to work?" The woman questioned_

_"Yeah, he did."_

_"Well, that's odd." The woman said as she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Asides from that, is there anything else I could help you with?" She asked._

_"No that's all, thank you." Feliciano said._

_"You're very welcome." She called out cheerily._

Feliciano wouldn't have thought much of it, except he noticed how Ludwig was acting. Aside from the constant nightmares, he usually comes home with different packages every day. Either that or a bundle of papers and documents that look oddly like permits and passports. Feliciano knew that something was up, so he decided to spy on Ludwig today. He already feels guilty about what he has to do. After all, this man has graciously hosted him for the past two weeks and he's a genuinely good guy, but Feli knows that as a spy, he must know everything and every detail, no matter how small. So, sucking up his guilt, he stood up, opened the front door and left the house with full intention of following Ludwig around that day, _'Yes. I must do this. I must do this. I must do this.'_ Feli chanted the mantra in his head to clear his thoughts as he exited the house, and staying a safe distance behind the man and followed him.

* * *

Feliciano groaned inwardly. He's been following him for hours it seems, and it doesn't help that Ludwig seems to be walking briskly like he was in a hurry to go somewhere. This seemed odd because he's been walking in circles this entire time. Feliciano was struggling to keep up and was struggling to hide every time Ludwig turns around to check his back. What was even more odd was when he went into a public washroom to change his clothing. He was no longer in his military uniform, instead he kind of looks like a mail man carrying one package.

After what seemed like another half hour, he finally stopped and walked up towards a normal red brick house with a wilting garden in the front yard, and large bushes surrounding two tall trees. Ludwig climbed the stone steps leading up to the front door with wide windows which adorned the front of the house.

"This is the mail man." Ludwig called out after knowing on the door. Feliciano dived into some bushes near the front door, close enough to hear them, but far enough not to be spotted.

"Ah, why hello there. Nice to see you again. How are you?" An elderly looking man greeted him.

"Not too bad. How about you?" Ludwig greeted politely.

"Same as always Ludwig. Same as always." The elderly man grinned before asking, "So, do you have a package for me?"

"Uh yeah." Ludwig said as he handed over the small package to the other man "Here you go Marcel."

"Thanks Ludwig. I'm pretty sure a lot of people will be happy with this package." Marcel smiled.

"I know" Ludwig said. "As long as it's getting to them I'm fine."

"Don't worry. They are." Marcel reassured Ludwig, "Why, just last week I heard back that that family in Lodz escaped to Sweden with it."

"That's good." Ludwig smiled.

"Anyways, how's the Ministry treating you?" Marcel changed the subject.

"Oh, not to bad I guess. The pay's good, my boss is okay I guess, but he can come of as a creeper sometimes." Ludwig shuddered.

"Oh really, what do you mean?" Marcel asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Like he knows something."

"Such as?" Marcel asked.

"When he knew who my brother was, where he was getting deployed and when. It's kind of stalkerish." Ludwig shuddered again.

"It's probably nothing but you still gotta be more careful. We can't lose anyone to the _Gestapo_, especially not you." Marcel replied quietly.

"I know." Ludwig whispered.

"I also heard that you have a guest staying over." Marcel implored.

"Hmm...oh yeah, his name's Feliciano, and he's the new ambassador to Germany from Italy." Ludwig answered.

"An Italian you say." Marcel rubbed his chin, "And who is this Feliciano, what is he like?"

"Well, he's a lot younger than he looks, he has his head stuck in the clouds almost all the time, but he somehow gets his work done, God knows how. And he cooks and eats pasta everyday, it's kind off weird. Though even I've got to admit the guy's pretty cu-" Ludwig choked for a second before correcting himself,"I mean, the guy's pretty handsome, I guess." Ludwig concluded bowing his head to avoid Marcel's stare.

"But, he doesn't suspect anything right?" Marcel asked completely glossing over Ludwig's description.

"Um yeah, he may come off as a dumb guy, but he can be pretty smart if he tries, although I don't think he suspects a thing." Ludwig hypothesized.

"Alright then Ludwig I trust you, but remember to always watch your back." Marcel warned. They fell into an awkward silence as Feliciano strained to hear their conversation.

"So, do you have a package for me?" Ludwig said.

"Indeed I do." Marcel said as he pulled out a larger package, it looked torn, old and worn, all wrapped up in a tacky Christmas wrapping paper. "Here you go...Oh and try not to lose it. It took me a week to arrange this."

"Danke" Ludwig said before asking, "So the same tactic?"

"The very same." Marcel assured him.

"But what if the _Gestapo's_ watching and grabs it before our target?" Ludwig said concernedly

"Then, we have a serious problem." Marcel replied gravely.

"Yeah" Ludwig replied quietly.

"Times are getting tough. The _Gestapo's_ cracking down on dissidents more and more, and we have to watch our backs." Marcel warned.

"I know."

"Just stay safe Ludwig." Marcel said, as he hugged Ludwig, "You know, you're a good man; I hope your brother knows that."

"He tells me that sometimes." Ludwig tried to shrug it off.

"But he's right. No one in their right mind would be doing what you're doing. It takes a special person, with courage and conviction to do this." Marcel praised as Ludwig looked uncomfortable standing on the spot. Marcel sighed, "I know that you feel bad about what happened in Russia, but you didn't keel over to the Nazis and followed their every command, you joined the resistance, you rebelled and you still rebel. I hope you'll see it someday." The two stood in silence before Marcel broke it with a farewell and a good luck, "Anyways, Ludwig, it was nice talking to you again. Good luck."

"It was nice talking to you too. Thanks Marcel." He said as he turned to leave.

"And don't forget to deliver that package. Same time, same place." Marcel called out before he closed the door.

Feliciano crouched in silence as numbness took over. His thoughts swirled at what he just overheard, _'packages, Gestapo, tactics, resistance. Oh Ludwig what have you gotten yourself into.'_ Taking time to make sure Marcel was gone and Ludwig was a distance away, Feliciano got up from the bushes and as stealthily as he could, crept back onto the side walk and continued to follow Ludwig. He only walked for a few moments before he froze, _'Wait, did he say I was cute?' _Feliciano blushed a little, before he started to follow Ludwig again.

* * *

**Short update is short. I originally wanted to extend the story further, but I found that this was a good spot to end it. Anyways, read and review guys.**

**Historical Notes: **

**Gestapo: otherwise known as the Geheime Staatspolizei was the secret police used by the Nazis during their reign to purge and silence any opponent of the Nazi regime. They were in charge at looking at charges of treason, espionage and sabotage against the regime. **

**Marcel: The name just came to me randomly and has no allusion to any historical figure whatsoever. This is the last OC I will add that will have an effect in the plot.**


	7. Chapter 7: Time to Give Chase

**Congratulations on Fezzes64 for being the first to get the correct answer, and congrats to Insane keyblader for coming in a close second. **

**Cursed blue moon: Thanks for the review, and on a side note, I won't drop this story, I've already decided on most of the plot, except the ending, so I'll definitely finish this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Time to Give Chase.**

Feliciano sat on the bench silently as he spied on Ludwig eating on the park bench eating wurst. After spending an hour trailing Ludwig, he finally sat down on a park bench, and ate alone as he looked out into the pond in front of him. It was already late in the afternoon as more and more people slowly started trickling out of the park.

Feliciano patiently waited as Ludwig held the package from Marcel close to his chest. He's followed him for what seems like an entire day and there is nothing more he'd like to do than grab the package from his hands, but keeping his cover, Feliciano ignored the urge and instead waited for Ludwig to move. And after what seemed like an eternity, Ludwig got up to leave, and left the package sitting on the bench.

Feliciano stared for a few moments before cautiously approaching the box. The box was nondescript, about 6 inches in length and 6 inches in height, and wrapped in a tacky Christmas motif, with images of Santa adorning the box.

He took a deep breath and finally shaking off his nervousness, he began walking forward towards the box. Just as he was about to step forward, another man emerged from the bushes nearby and swiftly grabbed the box on the bench before briskly walking away.

Feliciano froze, _'did that just happen?'_ Still confused he turned his head to see the man was already half-running out of the park. Shaking his head he began to follow him. He trailed him from a distance as the man speed-walked out of the park, _'Are you kidding me?'_ Feli complained in his head, _'I just want to know what Ludwig is doing and I end up chasing a man with a box.'_

He continued to trail the man, winding through Berlin's winding streets, as the cool Novermber winds began to whip around him. But Feliciano was so distracted by the box that he didn't notice they were the only two left on the street. The man stopped and turned around. His eyes widened as he realized he was being followed, "No, no, no, stay back." he gasped.

Feli was shocked. The man looked absolutely petrified of him, which doesn't happen very often. Feliciano took a tentative step to approach the man. The man immediately took another step back, "Stay away, stay back." the man said, mustering more authority in his voice. But Feli didn't listen and kept walking forward. The man looked shocked that Feliciano wouldn't stop approaching him, so he turned and ran.

Feliciano quickly took off running to catch the man, "Stop!" Feliciano yelled. "Wait!" He called out, but to no avail as the man kept running, Feliciano tried again, "I just want to talk to you!" Feliciano was starting to heave and pant, as the colours of Berlin began to mix and blur, and his eyes start to tunnel vision.

The man finally replied with a ragged yell, "Get away!" The man can tell that Feli was slowly catching up and decided to make a turn into a deserted alleyway. Unfortunately, the man tripped over an overturned garbage can and went sprawling into the ground as the contents of the package were revealed.

"passports?" Feliciano gave a confused stare as he finally caught up with the man, "food? A map?" Feliciano continued before he finally noticed the man and gasped, "Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

"Get away from me." The hysterical man yelled.

"It's okay." Feliciano tried to soothe the man, to no avail.

"No, no it's not. You'll turn me in, I know it." The man insisted.

_'Turn me in, what is he talking about.'_ Feliciano pondered as he slowly approached the man before trying again, "No I won't."

"Yes you will." The man insisted.

"No I won't." Feliciano repeated. Seeing that this wasn't getting anywhere, Feliciano tried a different tactic, "What do I need to do to get you to trust me?"

"I don't know. I just can't." The man replied.

Feliciano wasn't one to get frustrated, but he want answers, so he decided to come clean, "I don't care about what you're doing."

The man looked confused, "Wait, but why did you chase me all the way here?"

Feliciano's pent up stress that has been building all day finally erupted as he started crying, "I just want to know what Ludwig is doing?" Feliciano blurted out, "He's keeping things from me, I mean he comes home with weird packages and he skips work but lies to me about it and...and...I'm scared for him. I just want to know what he's doing, I just want answers."

The man paused, "Ludwig huh."

"Yeah" Feliciano quietly sobbed.

The man gave another skeptical look at Feli before deciding to give in, "Before I tell you anything else, you need to answer some questions."

"Okay then." Feliciano silently replied.

"First off, how do you know him?" The man queried.

"I'm his friend." Feliciano responded.

"Fair enough, what's his sister's name?" The man implored.

Feliciano was confused, as far as he knew Ludwig had an older brother, but that was it. After another minute of confusion, he finally realized what the man was doing, "Trick question, he doesn't have one." The man slowly began to smile, "Do you trust me yet?" Feliciano asked.

"A little," he replied, before smiling, "Come and walk with me." The man slowly got up and collected all the passports, documents, food and maps that spilled into the floor.

"Um...sorry about that." Feliciano nervously replied

"About what?" The man asked.

"Chasing you."

"Forget about it," he smiled, "anyways didn't you want to ask me some questions?"

"Oh okay, what's in the package?" Feliciano said, as a smile slowly began to return to his face, he's spent the entire day tailing Ludwig and chasing this man, hopefully, it all pays off in the end.

"Freedom." The man replied hopefully.

"Freedom?" Feliciano looked confused.

"It's our ticket out of this place." The man clarified.

"the four passports?" Feliciano continued.

"Yes, four passports." The man couldn't help but smile, this may be the way out they've been looking for.

"Why four?" Feliciano asked.

"I have a family?"

"oh." Feliciano paused. It has never crossed his mind, that the man might have a family.

"My family's been in hiding for a while now. But I remembered it all started when Hitler took over the country. We never thought he would last, we thought he was one of those crazies and would soon be out of office. A lot of people thought that all this would just blow over and we'll be safe." The man paused, "But then, after _Kristallnacht_..." The man's voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Feliciano asked.

"They burned and looted everything; they even killed my mother, and dragged my father off to who knows where. I haven't seen him since."

"That's terrible." Feliciano gasped, he's heard of what happened at Kristallnacht, but he never knew much about it until this man started telling him his story.

"After that night things got worse and worse." He continued, "We were barred from all schools, parks, basically everywhere. We couldn't think it would get any worse, but it did. We started hearing rumours that they were shipping us off to faraway places. I never figured if the rumour was true or not, I never took the chance, so I hid my family with a kind elderly German couple, and they've been safe since."

"I'm sorry." Feliciano replied silently as he felt the other man's pain.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." The man smiled, "Anymore questions?" he implored, encouraging him.

"The passports." Feliciano stated

"What about them?" The man asked.

"You'll use it to escape right?" Feliciano asked, even if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, were going to Sweden as fast as possible." The man said.

"Sweden? Why Sweden?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, they're neutral in the war, and are more willing to let our kind in." The man replied.

"So the maps are for finding your way around right?." Feliciano confirmed.

"Yep."

"How did you meet Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, continuing the conversation.

"A friend helped me connect to their network. You know what they do right?" The man asked.

"I think so." Feliciano says, though he really doesn't know.

"They help families like us escape Germany with fake passports and documents." He said.

"Oh."

"Ludwig takes passports and visas from the Ministry and makes fake documents so people can leave." The man paused slightly before continuing, "You're friend Ludwig's been doing this for a while now; and at the rate he's going he'll probably rescue hundreds more people, God bless him." The man praised before continuing, "Not only that, the way he acts, it's so serious, so determined, I like that in a guy." As the man talked Feliciano was slowly beginning to appreciate the man he's staying with. It seems the sharp looking and sometimes cantankerous man, has a soft spot. Feliciano knew this ever since that first night, but now, he has a testimony from another person; Ludwig was a good guy.

"And do you know what makes it all better, is that he's reformed." The man's words broke through Feli's thoughts.

"Reformed?" Feli asked.

"He was an SS soldier before this," The man answered.

The two walked in silence for a few more minutes, passing by a few shops ready to close as the Sun began to set over the horizon, "Alright then, this is where we must part ways." The man replied.

"Wait why?" Feliciano was confused_, 'The guy tells me his story and he still doesn't trust me.' _He thought.

"Remember, I said that I trust you a little. I can't afford to tell you where I live." The man answered Feli's thoughts.

"But, you told me your name." Feli rebutted.

"No I didn't and neither did you." The man responded.

"Wait, what?" Feli racked his brain, to think back to when they exchanged names, only to come up blank. The man was right; neither of them said their names.

"Do you see how it works out? We know nothing about each other. You don't know my name or where I live, and I don't know your name either. The only things we know about each other is that we both know Ludwig." The man explained.

"But you told me your story." Feliciano countered.

"That's true, but the Gestapo can't find someone with just a story, they need a name." The man replied.

"Oh"

"And I trust that you won't turn Ludwig in, right?" The man asked.

Feliciano felt offended, "I would never turn him in. He's my friend." He said fiercely.

"Which means I won't get caught, and neither will you." The man said, "…because you gotta remember, Ludwig has all the info and intel, and as long as he doesn't get caught, we won't get caught."

Feliciano was silent as the man's explanation sank in.

"See how it all works out? Anyways, I best be going. See you later kid." The man waved before turning around and walking away.

"Ciao." Feli replied silently, "Good luck."

* * *

**Historical notes:**

**Kristallnacht: also known as the Night of the Broken Glass was a coordinated attack on Jewish people, businesses and building (known as a pogrom) in November 1938 in response to the assassination of a German diplomat in France by a Jewish teenager. It was called Night of the Broken Glass because of the amount of glass that littered the streets days after the incident.**

**Escape routes to Sweden: There are several instances including the most famous example as the evacuation of over 8,000 Danish Jews to neutral Sweden. This has also been seen in literature including Lois Lowry's book "Number the Stars."**

**A tribute to: Chiune Sugihara, Raoul Wallenberg, Aristides Mendes, who used their positions in embassies to give visas and passports to people in order to help them escape from the Nazis.**

**I edit my chapters before I post them, but I do miss some things so ****If you see any mistakes please correct me.**

**Thanks for all your support guys, and remember to read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets and Plots

**Follows and favourites are nice, but reviews bring a smile to this author's face.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Secrets and Plots**

"Morning Feli" Ludwig yawned. It was the following day and the morning Sun slowly trickled into their apartment.

"M-morning" Felicano stuttered, as he tried to smile,_ 'C'mon Feli, you've gotta smile, you can't give him a hint you were following him yesterday. Remember, everything's still normal.'_ he thought.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano. Noticing that the man was slightly trembling, Ludwig's eyes lightened and asked him, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, never better." Felician nervously replied.

Ludwig still wasn't convinced, but he shrugged it off, "Alright then." Ludwig picked up his mug and took a sip of his coffee, "How was your day?" he asks.

"Great, nothing much happened, just wandered the city." Feliciano replied.

"Oh," Ludwig paused, "thank God you didn't get lost."

"Nope, I had a guide, well technically I had two." Feliciano said. Ludwig froze for a second, before Feliciano continued, "What about you, how was work?"

"Nothing much, just helped my boss with some paperwork." Ludwig replied calmly.

"Ok then, what are you doing today?" Feliciano asks.

"Work," Ludwig said, before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Again?" Feliciano whined.

"It's a Thursday." Ludwig responded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I guess I better get ready." Feliciano said as he dashed into the bedroom, desperately trying to escape the dining room for fear of exposing himself. He shut the door behind him and slumped, _'what am I going to do, how am I gonna keep this up'_ he thought. Realizing he needs to try, Feliciano got up and started looking for clothes that look professional enough and not covered in pasta stains, he needs to at least give the illusion of normalcy, whatever normal means.

* * *

Rudolf Oder smiled to himself. Just a few week ago he was toiling as an agent of the Gestapo in Berlin. Now, he's Kommandant of a major POW camp. Although he misses catching the odd criminal here or there, especially resistance members, he still prefers this job more. After all, there are more victims here, victims to twist mentally until they break, victims he can make squeal like a pig. And you never know, maybe one of them held vital information he can report to Berlin. And from there, the possibilities are endless, he can even be promoted to a bigger and better concentration camp. He snickered silently, one can only dream.

Rudolf continued walking when he spotted a blond man leave the decrepit shack near the mess hall. After carefully examining the man, he smiled to himself, this would be his first victim, "Hey you, stop." He barked.

The blond man looked around in confusion before spotting Rudolf slowly approaching him and his eyes went wide. Rudolf smiled, this was the reaction he's been hoping for.

"Who are you?" he barked.

"Matthew Williams, sir." he stuttered.

"What were you doing over there?" he questioned.

Matthew shook his head, "Nothing." Seeing that the man didn't believe him, he repeated himself, "No, nothing"

"Nothing?" Rudolf said, with a creepy smile slowly forming on his pockmarked face.

"Yes sir." Matthew replied silently.

"Hmm, don't you think it's odd to go into a shoddy looking shack and do nothing?" the man asked rhetorically.

"No sir." Matthew calmly stated.

The man froze and crept closer to Matthew's ear, his hot shallow breath raised goosebumps on Matthew's neck "Do you think I was born yesterday?" he whispered. "You were doing something in there, and I'll get to the bottom of it. I'll give you another chance, what were you doing over there?" His voice starting to harden.

"Just daydreaming." Matthew admitted.

"Daydreaming?" Rudolf mocked. He smiled to himself, _'this is too easy.'_

"What a load of lies, I'll get to the bottom of this, spy." He spat. "And besides, shouldn't you be working?" He asked.

"Um…" Matthew began.

"Well, have you got anything to say…spy?" the man spat the last word out with as much revulsion as possible.

"Good afternoon sir!" Gilbert happily yelled out, as he sauntered over to the pair.

Rudolf growled, he was just getting into it when this guy interrupted him,_ 'damn him'_ he thought, "Hmm, who the hell are you?"

"Gilbert Belischmidt at your service." he stated as he gave a small mocking bow to his Kommandant.

"Well get on with it then, I don't have all day." the man snapped as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"You're getting a call from headquarters sir, something about medals and promotions and stuff." Gilbert said.

The man's eyes lit up for an instant,"Uh well, um thanks." He was about to leave when he realized that Matthew was still standing beside him, "But I still need to put this Williams guy to work."

"Why sir?" Gilbert asked

"You know why? All low ranking prisoners must work."

Gilbert smiled and raised his hands, "Alright then, whatever you say sir." He turned to Matthew and winked, "you heard what the man said, let's go." Gilbert paused before putting emphasis on his voice, "Lieutenant Williams."

The man blinked, "L-Lieutenant. Did you say Lieutenant?" he stuttered.

"Well, yes sir I did, see it's right here on his badge." Gilbert chuckled as he taped Matthew's badge.

The man's face soured, "Alright then," He looked around before barking his command, "Put him back in the mess hall or something I don't care, as long as you get rid of him."

"Will do sir." Gilbert chuckled as he saluted him. The man gave a small grunt before walking away. When he was quite a distance away, Gilbert smiled, "bye Kommandant." he silently mocked him.

"Thanks." Matthew said.

Gilbert smiled as he asked Matthew, "Hmm, what for?"

"For getting me out of that mess." Matthew said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Although I've got to admit, tricking him into leaving was kinda smart."

"You understood that?"Gilbert looked amazed, most POW's barely understand a lick of German, which made life difficult for guards, but Matthew seemed proficient enough.

"Yeah, I took German back home, and continued learning it with the military during the war." Gilbert's eyes were still wide. "Guess it paid off in the end." Matthew concluded.

"I'll say. That's awesome." Gilbert cried. Matthew chuckled to himself, it seems that this German wasn't that bad, I mean, why else would he rescue him...twice.

"Well, I've got a confession to make,"Gilbert continued.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"Running into you was an accident. They told me to deliver a message to the Kommandant, and I happen to run into you."

"Oh…"

"But…the part about medal and decorations was a bit of a lie, the actual message was something more boring and procedural. But I kinda figured that if there was something to distract him, its medals and promotions. That guy's desperate for a promotion." Gilbert grinned, as he felt proud that his devious plan worked.

"I can tell." Matthew softly stated.

The two walked in silence as the mess hall slowly came to their field of view. Their boots squished and splashed in the wet caked mud soaked by the freshly fallen rain.

"More comfortable around me?" Gilbert asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Matthew questioned.

"Well, our nations being enemies seems like a valid excuse." Gilbert grinned.

"That's true, but you rescued me twice now, so I guess you're a good guy." Matthew smiled.

"Nope, not a good guy, an awesome guy." Gilbert said before going into fits of kesesese.

"Thanks again." Matthew said.

"No problemo Matt," he smiled cockily, "After all, it's the awesome me's job to save the damsel in distress."

Matthew looked confused for a minute, "Damsel..." Then realizing what Gilbert was implying he tried to respond, "But, I'm not a damsel."

Gilbert just laughed, "kesesese, whatever you say Mattie, whatever you say."

The two seemed more comfortable with each other than the last time they met, and everything was perfect to Gilbert, until...

"Mattie! Mattie! Where are you?" a loud voice called from the mess hall.

"Is that Alfred?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah."

"He's kind of loud." Gilbert said, a sour expression forming in his face..

"I know."

The door to the mess hall burst open as the enthusiastic American nearly tackled Matthew, "Hey Mattie, I've been looking for you everywhere, I got to the mess hall and you weren't there so naturally my heroic instincts kicked in and…" Alfred trailed off as he realized that Matthew wasn't alone.

"Oh hello there." Alfred said cordially, completely replacing the child Gilbert saw a few seconds ago.

"Um, hi" Gilbert said awkwardly.

"So, I assume your Gilbert?" Alfred asked.

"The one and only." Gilbert tried to grin.

"Oh," Alfred frowned as he crossed his arms on his chest.

The moment felt tense as the two stared at each other.

Gilbert growled internally. Sensing that Alfred didn't like him and not wanting to start a fight, Gilbert tried to find an excuse to leave, "That reminds me, I have to be somewhere. I'll catch you around Matthew and…friend."

"Friend!? My name is Alfred Jones, and I'm Mattie's brother." Alfred looked offended and shocked.

"Brother?" Gilbert asked. But after looking at Alfred who looked ready to kill him he decided to leave, "Um well, gotta run, see you round Matt." he waved as he took off running.

"Bye Gilbert." Matthew waved as the man disappeared behind the curtain of fog that seems to always surround the camp.

"C'mon Matt let's go to the mess hall." a stone faced Alfred said.

"Sure thing." Matthew replied happily trying to break the heavy atmosphere.

The duo made their way into the mess hall, as a cavalcade of POW's line up to recieve their rations. The two fell in line before Alfred gave a small growl.

"I don't like him." Alfred grumbled.

"Wait, why?" Matthew asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Well for one thing, he's a Nazi!" Alfred nearly screamed as he waved his arms in the air hysterically.

"So what, he's rescued me twice now." Matthew tried to reason with his brother.

"Oh, what is it this time?" Alfred crossed his arms, asking him incredulously.

"He got me out of being interrogated by the Kommandant." Matthew calmly replied, trying to vouch for Gilbert.

"The new guy?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah."

"He gives me the creeps. But still, I don't trust him. And besides, I thought I was the hero?" Alfred whined, his mood starting to lift.

"You are, just not all the time, sometimes other people can be heroes too." Matthew said.

"That's true, but not that Nazi bastard." Alfred spat, as he and Matthew received their rations and began heading over to an empty table. As Alfred placed his tray down he smiled, "Although this gives me an idea."

"Whatever it is Alfred, I'm not doing it." Matthew shuddered thinking back to some of Alfred's self-proclaimed 'brilliant' plans.

"Why not, my plans are always foolproof." Alfred replied confidently.

"Like that time you glued the principal to his seat." Matthew said matter of factly.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious." Alfred laughed.

"No it wasn't, you got caught and then you got me into trouble, and I didn't even do anything." Matthew raised his voice in slight annoyance.

"That was a one-time thing, I mean, heroes are allowed a few mistakes once in a while, right?" Alfred asked.

"Sure Al, I guess." Matthew said as he rubbed his temples to avoid an oncoming headache, "But what's your plan?" Matthew hates to admit it, but he's kind of curious.

"Well, it's obvious that this Gilbert guy likes you, right?" Alfred said.

"W-what do you mean?" Matthew stuttered.

Alfred gave him an odd look, "As in like a friendship sense I guess, I mean no one gets in trouble with their boss unless they were close to them, or wants to be close to them." Alfred concluded.

"So what does this all lead to?" Matthew asked.

"I mean, you can get Gilbert to slip some secret, like a government secret." Alfred smiled.

Matthew's stomach sank, "I don't think I can do that Al."

"Yes you can. Just use wordplay or something. Make him talk, make him say anything." Alfred suggested. When that wasn't working on his brother he tried a different tactic, "You're still a soldier aren't you?"

"Yeah, but…" Matthew started.

"And the other guy is the enemy right?" Alfred interuppted.

"Well…"

"Then it's simple, you have to do what you can for our advantage." Alfred finished.

"But I'll lose his trust." Matthew retorted. He didn't know why, but it felt wrong to betray the man who's gotten him out of situations twice now.

"There's no such thing as trust in war, Matt." Alfred said. "I mean, you never know. If you can make him spill anything, even about this camp, it would go a long way to our cause."

"I guess I can try." Matthew avoided his brother's stare, as he hoped Alfred would drop the topic.

"Good," Alfred smiled as he pat Matt on the back, "And remember, we're always right," Alfred paused, as he leaned in closer to whisper in Matt's ear, "and they're always wrong."

"Yeah" Matthew silently replied as he looked out the barred windows as the rain started to fall. "Whatever you say Alfred."

* * *

**Historical Notes:**

**Labour at POW camps: There were a few cases of forced labour in POW camps and in some cases, low ranking soldiers in POW camps in Germany were required to do some light work while being compensated for it. However, in many cases higher ranking soldiers like a Lieutenant were exempt from this.**


	9. Chapter 9: Into the Unknown

**Well, this is a late update, and as you may have noticed I update intermittently, so apologies in advance. Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

**And a quick note: ****"This means they're speaking." and ****_'This means they're thinking.'_**

* * *

******Chapter 9: Into the Unknown**

Ludwig stared at the stack of papers on his desk. His eyes blazed with concentration, reading through pages of reports coming from the Minister's desk and quickly organizing them by date, topic and relevance. He was so concentrated he barely heard the request coming from the kitchen, "Aha! Ludwig, can you please pass the pepper shaker?"

Ludwig looked up at his guest, Feliciano as he diligently worked on their dinner, spaghetti with meatballs, drenched in rich tomato sauce.

"Sure thing" Ludwig said. Pushing his seat back he got up and tossed the shaker to him.

"Grazie" he beamed and proceeded to stir the pasta now coming to a simmer.

Ludwig watched as Feliciano cooked in the kitchen. His cheery smile plastered on his face as he happily mixed all the ingredients in the pot. Now that Ludwig thought about it, he's never seen him cook anything else.

Ludwig closed his eyes and smiled. It was silent moments like these that make him forget the outside world and make all his worries melt away, even if it was for an instant. He started to go back to his desk when he was interrupted by the Italian, "Here, have a taste." he offered.

Ludwig held the spoon in his hand and took a sip, "It's good, like always."

"Oh, Grazie." He said before rushing back to the kitchen.

Ludwig returned to his desk and frowned. His thoughts swirled around him like a maelström, as he looked back at what's happened the last few weeks, his brother's deployment, Feliciano's arrival, his promotion to the Ministry, and of course, his resistance work, _'I need to be more careful,'_ he thought. His frown deepened as certain scenarios played in his head, _'What happens, if I get caught? Should I have a way of burying all the evidence? But how can I do it?'_ He sighed and shuffled his papers again, _'Then again, if I get rid of all the evidence, it should at least delay the Gestapo from finding the others, especially Marcel.'_ He looked up, Feliciano was still happily cooking in the kitchen, _'What about Feliciano? He doesn't come off as an ardent fascist. But then again, turning in a traitor can pay really handsomely, he can even get a promotion back in Italy.'_ He looked up to see the man was now humming to himself as he slowly stirred the pasta. Ludwig looked down and mentally slapped himself, _'No, no way. Feliciano's too nice to turn me in like that. He isn't some callous jerk, he's...he's,'_ Ludwig scratched his head trying to find the right words. He attempted to finish his thoughts, _'He's pure...like snow. He's to kind, and gentle. And even if he catches me, I can just explain what I do. I mean, he has to understand why I do this right?'_

"Are you okay?" Feliciano said.

Ludwig jumped. He didn't even notice that Feliciano left the kitchen and was now hovering over his head. He looked up and stared at the concerned Italian's light brown eyes.

"Ja, just thinking about work." He finally responded as he stacked his papers.

"What about work?" He asked curiously.

"Just all this paperwork I need to do for my boss."

"Don't worry about it Ludwig, you're the best at organizing and making paperwork. It's like your secret hobby or something." The Italian man complimented. Ludwig blushed. Technically, it was true. He can take a cluttered table, or cabinet and organize it by easily, he can even do it with his eyes closed. It was one of his best traits, and one that landed him a cushy office job.

Ludwig just smiled and said, "No, it's nothing." Feliciano gave him a concerned look, "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Ludwig tried to reassure him.

Feliciano walked back to the kitchen, and Ludwig's thoughts churned in his head,_ 'And speaking about work, I need to watch my boss. That guy creeps me out. I mean he seems to know the strangest things about everyone. He's like a spy or something, and he seems to be watching me more closely at work recently." _He paused,_ 'Or maybe I'm just too paranoid.'_

"The pasta's ready." Feliciano's voice rang from the kitchen and interrupted Ludwig's thoughts. He came out of the kitchen, carrying two hot steaming plates of spaghetti and laid it out on the mahogany table.

"I hope you like it." he said.

"Danke" Ludwig replied, as he grabbed his fork and twirled the spaghetti absent-mindedly. His eyes slowly drifted to the man sitting across from him. He watched him take his fork and slowly began to eat his food. Ludwig knew he was staring, but for some reason he can't look away. He groaned, _'Why do I keep staring at him. What is it about him that's so damn...well...appealing.'_ he thought.

Feliciano looked up and noticed Ludwig was staring at him. Ludwig's breath hitched for a second, "What is it Luddy?"

"N-nothing" Ludwig stuttered.

"Oh, okay." He grinned, as he proceeded to devour his food, this time at a faster pace.

Ludwig sighed. He picked up his fork and began to eat.

Slowly, but surely the two of them managed to clean off their plates. Though, it took them a while, seeing as Feli was always eating seconds. Afterwards, Ludwig insisted that he washes the dishes, much to Feliciano's protests. But he held his ground and insisted that it was fair, since Feliciano already cooked the food.

Soon after, Feliciano left the kitchen and Ludwig was left all alone. He picked up the plates and started scrubbing them gently. He washed a few more dishes when Feliciano appeared behind him, "Did you enjoy the pasta?"

"Yeah, it was great." Ludwig said.

"Grazie. I used an old recipe passed down by my grandfather from generation to generation. Maybe I can teach you someday." Feliciano suggested, as he grabbed a cloth, "Here let me help."

Ludwig stared at him, as his skin brushed softly against his own. He sighed internally, _'Feliciano's a good guy, he's a good kid, but...'_ he paused, the ever nagging thought keeps pushing on the back of his mind,_ 'Can I trust him?'_

* * *

Feliciano slowly stirred the pot as he added more herbs into the mixture. He smiled, he hasn't made this type of pasta in a while, he hoped Ludwig will like it. He looked over the pot and frowned, _"there is something missing, but what was it.' _He frowned for a second before snapping his fingers, "Aha! Ludwig, can you please pass the pepper shaker."

The man looked up, "sure thing," he said before tossing him the shaker.

Feliciano smiled, "Grazie." He hummed to himself as he stirred the pot. On the outside, the man looked cheery, but deep inside his thoughts were scrambled and a complete mess over the events of the past few days, _'I've visited the Foreign Ministry more than a few times over the past few days. Does it look suspicious.'_ He paused for a second, before shaking his head, _'No, I can always say it's for the Italian Prime Minister. And besides, there's nothing suspicious about a wartime ally wanting some confidential information.'_

Feliciano grabbed his spoon and looked up, '_The sauce looks fine, but just in case.'_ He turned to the man near him and handed him the spoon, "Here have a taste." he offered.

The man looked up and removed his glasses before taking the spoon up to his mouth, he smiled, "It's good, like always."

"Oh, grazie."

He returned to the kitchen as he began adding the finishing touches to the pasta, a hint of salt, a dash of pepper. His hands were a blur, as he tossed a few more ingredients into the mix. His thoughts wandered, _'What about Ludwig. I know he's working in a resistance movement, but then again, if he finds out I'm a spy...'_ He sighed, _'This is too complicated.'_ He looked up to see Ludwig's face contorted to a frown as he stared at the mahogany table. Feliciano's face softened, _'He looks like he has so much in his mind, his nightmares (which he hasn't told me anything about), his work in the Ministry, his work with the resistance movement.'_ Feliciano stared at Ludwig, fighting off the urge to touch his face and caress them, to tell him everything he knows, that he isn't alone in this world, but controlling himself, he pulled his hands back. Instead he approached him and asked, "Are you okay?"

He looked up, "Ja, just thinking about work."

"What about work?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"Just all this paperwork I need to do for my boss."

Feliciano stared for a second, wondering for a moment, which work he meant, "Don't worry about it Ludwig. You're the best at organizing and making paperwork. It's like your secret hobby or something." he gushed, as Ludwig blushed.

"No, it's nothing." Ludwig smiled as he picked up and shuffled his papers. Feliciano stared at him, "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Ludwig tried to reassure him.

Feliciano nodded and walked back to the kitchen. He then began putting the pasta on their plates, _'This is so odd,'_ he thought, _'I know about his secret, but he doesn't know mine._' Feliciano finished adding the cheese to their plates as he began carrying it to the dining room, "The pasta's ready."

Ludwig looked up and he quickly got rid of his papers. Feliciano then placed the two plates on the table and beamed, "I hope you like it."

"Danke" Ludwig replied.

Feliciano sat down and began to slowly eat his food, but even then, his thoughts were a mess. He ran back on everything he did the past few days. The trips he made to the Ministry, the secret communiqués he sent to his brother in Italy, and of course, the day he spied on Ludwig. He looked back, and confidently told himself, that he missed nothing.

He looked up to see Ludwig staring at him, "What is it Luddy?" he asked.

"N-nothing," the other man stuttered.

"Oh, okay." Feliciano said as he continued to eat his food.

After the pair finished their dinner, Ludwig got up and said, "Alright, I'll wash the dishes."

Feliciano looked up, "No, let me, I'll do it."

"No, that's okay. After all, you cooked food for both of us. I'll wash the dishes, it's only fair after all." Ludwig replied.

"Are you sure?" Feliciano asked

"I am." he said as he began to pick up their plates.

Feliciano watched him go into the kitchen. The sound of running water and scrubbing followed soon after. He looked up, _'I know I didn't miss anything. But for some reason, it doesn't feel right.'_ He looked back at his German host in the kitchen. He sighed to himself and looked down, _'For some reason I don't mind. I don't mind if Ludwig found out about me.'_ Oddly for Feliciano, the idea was reassuring. Like he was sharing something that both had, a struggle for what's right. Ludwig helps families escape the Nazi's grasp. And for him, he's a spy who gives info to the Resistenza, so his country can be free again.

He walked back into the kitchen, "Did you enjoy the pasta?"

"Yeah, it was great." Ludwig said.

"Grazie. I used an old recipe passed down by my grandfather from generation to generation. Maybe I can teach you someday." Feliciano suggested, as he grabbed a cloth, "Here let me help."

He grabbed a plate and began wiping it down, _'I don't know what it is.'_ he thought, _'But for some reason, I feel that I can trust Ludwig, that I can tell him everything, and it'll all be alright.'_ He paused momentarily, _'The problem is, what if I'm wrong. What if he turns me in?'_ Feliciano shook his head as he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

* * *

"Are you going to sleep?" Ludwig asked

"Yeah, it's a busy day tomorrow." Feliciano said, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Anyways, um...good night, Feli." Ludwig said as he entered his room.

Feliciano stood there for a moment, debating whether to follow him or not. Instead, he frowned and shook his head, _'No, not yet,'_ he thought. He looked up and said, "Yeah, good night to you too, Luddy."

* * *

**Historical Note:**

**Italian Prime Minister: At the time, it was Benito Mussolini, otherwise known as _Il Duce_, or The Leader.**

**This chapter was basically one simple event through the POV of the two men and their thoughts, the first one was Ludwig, and the second one was Feliciano, but I'm pretty sure you guys knew that already.**


	10. Chapter 10: Deception

**NowSeeTheRealMe: I know, I'm trying to write when I have the time, so I guess I'll just have to try harder then.**

**Fezzes64: I already have a way to make that happen. I hope it works out well, I don't want it to end up being clichéd or something, but I guess only time will tell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Deception**

"It's been a few days." Matthew muttered as he trudged up the muddy steps leading up to the decrepit shack. The weather's been cooling lately, the night's been chillier and he has a feeling those torrential rains will change over to snow very soon. Matthew isn't worried about this; instead he mulls about the German soldier, Gilbert. "I haven't seen him in a while, who knows, maybe he's forgotten about me."

Matthew sighed as he opened the creaky door. As the door swung open Matthew stared into the old shack only to be greeted by the German soldier himself, "Oh, hey Matt, what's up." He grinned as a yellow bird flew circles around his head.

Matthew's eyes bulged, "Um hi Gilbert, is that...a bird?"

"Yep, he's cute isn't he." Gilbert smirked. The bird landed on the back of his hand, and began to pet the bird softly. Its yellow feathers hummed with excitement as his hands softly petted bird's back, "piyo."

"But how?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, I found him outside of the barracks three days ago. Looks like his mother abandoned him or something. Anyways, being the kind and awesome person I am, I decided to nurse him back to health."

Matthew stared, he had a feeling Gilbert can be a little out there but this was, well different.

"That's great, but what about your boss?" Matthew asked.

"He doesn't care. As long as I feed him my own rations and give him a home, I think he's fine with it." Gilbert responded.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey Matt, why don't you try petting the bird." Gilbert suggested as he held the bird in his hands and offered it to Matthew.

"Me?" Matthew hesitated.

"Yeah, why not." Gilbert's self assured grin still spread on his face.

"Um, okay then." Matthew said. Taking the bird to his hands, the bird looked up at the Canadian, Matthew smiled and placed a tentative hand on the bird, "hey there little fella, how are you?" The bird immediately approved, and chirped to his delight, "piyo."

Gilbert giddily jumped off the floor, "That's so cool."

Matthew looked up at Gilbert, "What do you mean?"

"Gilbird totally likes you." Gilbert said.

"Gillbird?" Matthew queried.

"That's the name I gave him, pretty neat huh?"

"Yeah." Matthew's eyes softened and petted the bird again.

"That's a first. You're the only one he's gotten that close so far. Besides me of course." Gilbert stared in wonder, Matthew continued petting the bird with one, "here you go little fella." he extended his other hand and offered bread crumbs to the bird.

"He's pretty cute." Matthew said.

"I know, and look at you, being an awesome bird-handler and all." Gilbert praised, he paused for a second before standing up and snapping his fingers, "That's it." he cried.

"What's it?" Matthew asked.

"Birdie." Gilbert said.

"Birdie?" He queried.

"Yeah, that's your new and awesome nickname." Gilbert suggested.

"Wait, a nickname?" Matthew questioned.

"Yeah, think about it, you're the only one Gilbird likes, aside from me of course." Gilbert grinned as Gillbird flew back to his shoulder.

"Um, okay, I guess." Matthew was unsure about a nickname, but he was willing to give it a try.

"That's the spirit Birdie." Gilbert boomed, slinging his arm around Matthew and beaming he asks, "Anyways, what's up."

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted some alone time." Matthew admitted.

Gilbert's smile faltered, "Oh, in that case I can leave, if you want me to." He began to shuffle out of the room when Matthew grabbed his arm.

"No, please stay. Company's good." As much as he wanted some alone time, he didn't if Gilbert stayed and chatted, it felt natural.

"Great, so what did you want to talk about?" Gilbert smiled as he plopped down beside Matthew.

"I don't know?" Matthew softly replied.

"Ooh, I have a question." Gilbert eagerly requested.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears." Matthew said.

"Um, if it isn't too personal." Gilbert started nervously, "How is Alfred your brother? I mean, you're Canadian right? But I overheard Alfred say he's American. So, yeah I was just wondering," Gilbert finished unsurely, staring at the ground before adding, "If it isn't too personal, of course."

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you." Matthew smiled. "Alfred's my older brother. He was born in Washington DC a few years before me, but our family decided to move to Ottawa because my dad got a job offer he said he couldn't refuse. Soon after that I was born." Matthew's eyes mellowed and stared ahead, "We moved into an old large brick house in the outskirts of town. And that's where Alfred and I spent our childhood, running around and playing in the backwoods without a care in the world. We had the best backyard in the world, it was wide and expansive, and there was always something to do regardless of the seasons."

"It must have been a nice childhood." Gilbert replied softly. He stroked Gillbird's feathers as the two of them laid down beside each other, staring at the old worn wood above them.

Matthew kept staring ahead, "Yeah, I guess it was." After a short pause, Matthew sat up and continued, "It's a little odd, but my brother and I are both Canadian, but Alfred insists on being called an American. Even in school, he'd always run around with the stars and stripes in his hand, much to the chagrin of our teachers."

Gilbert chuckled, "That sounds like him alright."

Matthew continued, "I guess it was our brotherly connection or something, but he always had this dream of being a hero, he's always there when people needed it. Once, he even chased down a thief who took an old woman's purse. I admire him for it, it feels like something I can never be." Matthew paused. "So when the war broke out, Alfred walked up to the in the recruitment office and enlisted. And so did I." Matthew's forlorn eyes mellowed slightly, keeping his gaze at the ground he continued, "Both of us decided to join the air force. I guess it was for the thrill of it. I mean, there's something about soaring thousands of feet in the air, flying around above the clouds. Trying in vain to reach the stars, knowing full well, one mistake will send you plunging to your death."

Gilbert sat up and scooted closer to him, "Matthew, you know that you can be a hero your own way right? You don't need to follow Alfred's definition."

Matthew simply shrugged, "I know that now, but anyways, both of us went to training and passed brilliantly and we were deployed to the front soon after."

Gilbert looked enthusiastic, "That's awesome, I wish I knew how to pilot a plane."

"Maybe, someday I can teach you." Matthew offered.

"That'll be cool."

"So, what about you?" Matthew suddenly asked.

Gilbert was taken aback, unable to formulate a response. What should he say? What should he omit? Looking at Matthew, Gilbert gave a dumbfounded stare, "Huh."

"I mean what about you? What's your story? Do you have family back home?" Matthew was eager for Gil to share his story. Waiting with bated breath, Gilbert finally opened his mouth,

"Yeah, my younger brother's back in Berlin. He can be a real downer though. It's always work, work, work for him. But he's my bro, and he's still awesome I guess, though not as awesome as me."

Gilbert turned to Matthew only to find the other man smiling, silently urging him on,"Anyways, almost the same thing happened for us. I was born in Berlin, but our parents decided to move to Frankfurt, for some business deal or something. Anyways, soon after my baby bro was born."

"What's his name?" Matthew asked.

"Ludwig"

"That's a nice name."

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert waved his hands dismissively. "Anyways, my brother decided to go back to Berlin to study for university, and I decided to follow him." Matthew gave him a quizzical look, "Don't get me wrong, I like Frankfurt and all, it's just that I need change, you know. And Berlin's so alluring, I just had to go." Gilbert paused and placed Gillbird on his shoulder, "After graduating from university, war broke out and my brother enlisted the day after."

Gilbert's face faltered, memories of the early days of war rushing back to him, "I didn't see him for a few years afterwards, but he always tried to write back to me in Berlin, and I'm pretty sure he wrote back to Mutter and Vater back in Frankfurt." Gilbert kept his face straight ahead, "He won a lot of military decorations for his service, and I guess as a reward he got a cushy desk job at a government office."

"What about you? What did you do?" Matthew asked

"Nothing much," Gilbert admitted, "I worked a few odd jobs after graduating from high school before I followed my bro to Berlin."

"But why didn't you enlist?" Matthew's curiosity was getting the better of him

"I don't know," Gilbert acknowledged" That's a good question actually, but yeah. I guess..." Gilbert paused, "No, it's nothing."

The two sat in silence. Matthew considered pushing the topic, but decided against it. _'He'll tell me when he's ready,'_ he thought.

For the first time in days, there was not a cloud in the sky, and all the pair can see is the Sun slowly melting in the horizon. "It's beautiful." Matthew commented.

"What is?" Gilbert questioned.

"The sunset."

Gilbert smiled. The two looked content and peaceful. Gilbert then looked at his watched and yelped, "Woah, is that the time already, I've got to go. It was nice talking to you again. See you around Birdie."

Gilbert ran out in a blink of an eye, trailed by Gilbert right behind him. Matthew gave a weak wave as the man slowly disappeared and merged back into the camp.

Matthew's smile faltered, "I didn't even try." he said weakly. The promise he gave Alfred was still at the back of his mind. The promise to betray Gilbert's trust to mine useful information from him. Matthew always had second-thoughts over the whole thing, but over the past few days, he's managed to convince himself that he'd at least try. But now, he know's he's failed miserably.

"I didn't even try." Matthew spat. He stared at the ground, _'Why, why can't I do it? It should be easy. Al said it himself, he's a Nazi, so...so...it should be easy. But...he's no ordinary Nazi.'_ His thoughts swirled in his head, trying to come up for an explanation for his failure, was it gratitude? was it just his nervousness, or maybe, he really is a spineless coward. Matthew sighed and closed his eyes. That's when it all came to him. The reason why he can't betray Gilbert. His eyes widened in realization, "I can't do it." His voice came out as a whisper, "I just can't."

Dreading what happens next, Matthew picked himself up and walked back to the camp.

* * *

Alfred reclined on his bunk bed. Staring upwards his serious face he glanced and read over the letters he received from back home. Some of the people around him thought it was odd, but before going out to fly Alfred always keeps a few letters from back home. It made him feel safe. Every time he took to the sky and did a fly-by over the pitch black churning waters of the English Channel, it always comforted him knowing that something special and personal, something to remind him of home was in his left breast pocket.

Alfred looked up and saw his brother walk in, the other man looks like a confused mess and this immediately got Alfred concerned, "Hey Mattie, what's up?"

Matthew didn't look at him, "Al," he croaked.

Alfred jumped up and went right beside his brother, his voice eased, "Hey what's wrong, bro?" He placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have Matthew swat it away.

"I can't do it." Matthew said.

"Huh"

"I can't get anything out of him." Matthew said, louder this time.

Alfred smiled slightly, _'this was it?'_ he wondered, _'I though it was something worse.'_ Alfred finally replied, "Don't worry about it, no sweat, you can try again next time, right?" He patted his brother on the head, only for his brother to reply back.

"No Al, I can't do it, I can't betray his trust like that."

"What do you mean?" Alfred said.

"He, well...he's." Matthew's voice faltered. Alfred's eyes widened in realization, standing up and walking back to the bed, he growled.

"Oh, so that's it huh. That's the end of that." Alfred finally got why Matthew couldn't get Gilbert to talk, he understood why Matthew was always hanging out with that guy.

"Al, please." Matthew begged.

"No, Matt. We're fighting in a goddamn, war. You can't let feelings, or emotions get in the way like that." Alfred replied sternly,

"But Al."

"But Al, what? Think about it Matt, he's a Nazi, a no-good, dirty, damn Kraut." Alfred angrily rebuffed Matthew's reply.

"No, you're wrong!" Matthew yelled, unable to stand someone giving Gilbert such a bad name.

"And how am I wrong?" Alfred snapped back.

"He's...he's a friend." Matthew confessed.

"Oh." Alfred's eyes widened in shock, his anger melted away as he stared at this brother. Alfred's eyes hardened and hollowed. Staring straight ahead, he refused to acknowledge Matthew standing right behind him.

"Al..." Matthew began

"Don't talk to me." Al snapped.

"But..."

"I said leave me alone, traitor." Alfred coldly replied and refused to meet his brother's glance.

Matthew's eyes widened. Slowly, he got up on his feet and left the room. Alfred stood there for what seemed like hours. Frozen on the spot Alfred finally moved. He put his hands up to his face and bemoaned, "Oh, Mattie. What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

**Historical Notes:**

**Canada's involvement: Canada declared war a few days after Britain on September 9, 1939. As well, Canada was used as the primary training ground for over half of the Commonwealth's air forces. Far from the conflicts in Europe and Asia, Canada's wide open spaces and isolation from the war made it the perfect place to train airmen for the war. In my head, Alfred and Matthew trained in the wide open plains somewhere over the Prairies.**

**Thanks guys. Your support encourages me to keep writing, so remember to read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11: An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Fezzes64: Arthur may make an appearance, I'm pretty sure I can squeeze him in somewhere. And that oneshot is almost done, I just need to edit and revise it, but school is getting in the way, *sigh. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: An Old Friend**

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the old Volkswagen creaked and groaned, straining its way through the soaked and sodden streets of Berlin. Ludwig tried to shuffle to his left, away from his oddly happy looking boss, and looked outside. The rain streaked windows fogged up most of the view and all he saw has the occasional man running through the rain trying to seek shelter. He turned and faced his boss, Wilhelm Sturmer. The usually severe looking man faced forward with a small smirk in his face, "Do you know where we're going Ludwig?"

Ludwig scratched his head, "No not really sir, you never told me where we were going."

"Ah that's right. I usually love surprises, but sometimes I can't hold myself back,"

Ludwig blinked, "So, where exactly are we going?"

"To the courthouse." Sturmer replied dismissively.

Ludwig sighed and continued to stare out of the window. His mind soon wandered back to Feliciano. The hyperactive man seemed more subdued today, probably due to the fact that he cooked breakfast for both of them that morning, (which to Ludwig's surprise wasn't pasta), before rushing out in the rain without his umbrella, eager to get to work on time. Ludwig frowned, why was he thinking about Feli all the time. Does he want to be closer to him as a friend? What kind of connection is there between the two of them? Why does his stomach flutter when he brushes by him, why does he get along with him, even if they are complete opposites? Despite having little in common, the two can carry a conversation for hours, granted it was Feli doing most of the talking, but Ludwig didn't mind, he liked his voice.

"We're here?" Sturmer's voice broke through Ludwig's thoughts. Shaking his head he made his way out of the car and rushed into the building. He was so busy trying to take shelter from the rain he didn't notice the building he was entering.

Ludwig looked up and immediately recognized the building, his throat went dry,"Where are we?" his voice slightly strained.

"This is the Volksgerichtshof." He proudly declared.

The Volksgerichtshof, the People's Court. In that foreboding building, thousands of political opponents were accused of treason, espionage and defeatism before being summarily executed by the ruthless judge who rules these halls

Ludwig managed to control his reaction and mustered a calm and serene appearance for his boss. After all, there is no reason for an innocent man to be nervous in a place like this. And for his sake, his boss must think he is an innocent man, "I know that sir, but if I may ask, why are we here?"

Sturmer smiled, "Sometimes I like to take my assistants to little excursions."

Ludwig wasn't convinced. Though he kept a calm, his mind was in turmoil. He tried to rationalize this sudden trip and to the People's Court_, 'Did he suspect me. Is he putting me here and having me arrested? This doesn't make any sense.'_ Ludwig sighed, _'maybe it's just a coincidence, but then again,' _he glanced at his boss, merrily walking down the empty halls_, 'one can never be too careful.'_

The two walked in silence until they came upon the huge heavy oak doors that led into the room, a solder standing dutifully saluted, "Heil Hitler."

"Heil." Ludwig and Sturmer saluted in return.

The man opened the doors and led the two men inside. The atmosphere in the room was heavy. Dozens of Nazi soldiers, officials and ardent supporters mingled and cajoled amongst themselves, the heavy waft of cigar smoke permeated the air as some members shuffled to find their seats. The two eventually found their reserved seats closer to the front. It seems that Sturmer has some high connections to be able to grab a seat so close to the action.

As the two sat down, the doors leading into the room opened and a voice proclaimed, "All rise for the President, Roland Freisler." Chairs shuffled, creaked and groaned, dozens of bodies obediently stood up.

Four robed men walked into the centre of the room. Ludwig glanced at Friesler, the man was smallish and thin, with grey eyes, he had thick bushy eyebrows, with a receding grey matted hair. But what he lacks in appearance, he made up for his voice. He raised his right hand and loudly proclaimed, "Heil Hitler." Everyone saluted back.

"Please be seated and bring in the accused." He commanded and with a slight flair, he took his seat.

The man walked in. Ludwig froze.

"Roderich?" Ludwig's breath hitched. He recognized that face, those violet eyes and wavy brown hair, his simple glasses and most importantly, that pompous look on his face. The noble man walked up and faced the judges table, all looking at him with grave distrust, with Freisler giving him the hardest glare of all.

"Hello, Roderich Edelstein." Freisler practically spat out his name. Roderich merely closed his eyes and gave a small hmph.

"Let the trial begin."

Ludwig gulped. There was no doubt about it. The man taking the stand, the man accused of treasonous actions against the state was the same person he met all those years ago. He closed his eyes and thought back to his first encounter with the musician.

* * *

_October 15, 1925_

_The sunlight filtered into Ludwig's room, illuminating the child sitting on his rocking chair reading his new favourite book, Peter Pan. He leafed through the pages, enthralled, his imagination came to life and transporting him into another world, another dimension. Ludwig flipped to the next page in deep anticipation of what the boy who wouldn't grow would do next. _

_"Hey Ludwig, guess what!" A voice interrupted Ludwig's thoughts. Cringing, Ludwig looked up only to see his brother lunge at him, excitement bubbling from his voice._

_Ludwig closed the book and carefully placed it beside him, there was no point trying to read when his brother was here, "What?"_

_"You'll never guess who's in my class."_ _Gilbert was practically bouncing up and down._

_Ludwig sighed, this had better be good, "Who is it?"_

_"It's Roderich," Ludwig stared blankly at his brother, confused as to who this Roderich was. Seeing his brother's confusion Gilbert clarified himself, "You know, that prissy kid who moved in next door."_

_Now Ludwig remembered. The new kid moved in before school started so it shouldn't be a shock that he's in his class, "Don't you think it's mean to call him prissy?"_

_Gilbert grinned, "Nah, I'm just being honest. Honestly, he's about as fun as a wet noodle."_

_Ludwig was a bit exasperated. His brother just disturbed his reading time, and of all things it's about the kid next door, __"Is that ____all?"_

_"Yep, that's all, well see ya later Luddy." Gilbert waved and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

_Ludwig sighed; he'll get Gilbert back for this, one way or the other. He didn't even notice that he interrupted him. Oh yeah, he'll definitely get Gilbert back._

_Instead of a usual prank, like gluing a chocolate bar on the floor and watching a confused Gilbert trying to lift it off the floor, he thought of a different idea. Ludwig smirked, getting up from his chair he picked up his coat and made his way to Roderich's house. _

_October 16, 1925_

_"I'm home." Gilbert called out. Sauntering through the front door, he turned to the dining room and gaped. The kid he's always poked fun at for being so uptight and prissy was sitting on the dining table sipping tea on his mother's finest china._

_"Oh, hello Gilbert." Roderich greeted rather curtly._

_"Um, what are you doing here?" Gilbert didn't mean to respond so bluntly, but he still cannot get over the shock of seeing him in his house._

_"Gilbert, is that any way to treat our guest?" Gilbert's mother walked into the kitchen and gave Gilbert a disapproving glare._

_"Our guest?" Gilbert questioned._

_"Yes, Ludwig over here was so kind as to introduce and welcome me to your house." Roderich gestured to his little brother, lying down on the carpet busily reading his book. Gilbert glared at Ludwig. Ludwig smiled. _

_The tension in the air was palpable; Roderich merely continued to sip his tea, while Gilbert glared at the Austrian boy._

_Sensing the tense atmosphere Gil's mother suggested, "Why don't you go outside and play?"_

_Gilbert grumbled, "Fine." He turned to the Austrian, "hey prissy boy, are you coming?"_

_His mother blanched. Roderich shook it off and followed Gilbert outside. The cool crisp autumn air greeted the two boys. The leaves rustled and the branches swayed to the light winds. The afternoon Sun shone on the two boys as they sat on the steps of the front porch. The two sat quietly, a painfully awkward silence settled between the two of them before Gilbert tried to start a conversation,_ _"So...what do you like?" _

_Roderich glanced at Gilbert, "I usually dabble in classical music, preferably by Haydn, Schubert or Mozart."_

_Gilbert stared, he didn't know who any of those people were, "Oh, that sounds...boring." He admitted, try as he might, he just cannot lie to his face and fake interest over something like classical music._

_"What about you, any hobbies?" This time Roderich tried initiating the conversation._

_Gilbert grinned, "Being awesome."_

_Roderich frowned, "That's not a hobby." _

_Gilbert's mouth split into a smile, "It is to me." Roderich gave a small hmph. The two sat and talked. It turns out that Roderich wasn't the goody two shoes nobleman that Gilbert thought he was. And Gilbert wasn't as arrogant and vain as Roderich first thought he was. The two talked until the Sun began to set. Realizing it was getting late Gilbert stood up,_ _"There's nothing to do here, wanna go back inside, I'll show you my majestic room?"_

_Roderich shrugged, "Why not."_

_The two walked back into the house, climbed their creaky stairs and entered Gilbert's room._

_"And this is my awesome room." Gilbert smiled and opened his door with a flair for the grandiose._

_Roderich stared; there was an awful lot of Prussian paraphernalia scattered around. Flags, and emblems intermingled with his toys and clothes scattered all over the floor and his bed. The room was painted a creamy white with the black Prussian eagle adorning the centre of the room. Roderich's eyes wandered around until he spotted something sticking out from a pile of toys in the corner. He smirked, "Is that a stuffed bunny?"_

_Gilbert blushed, but quickly covered it up and smirked, "No, that's probably my brother's."_

_Roderich doubted it. He picked up the pink bunny and started inspecting it. Then, he found the tag near the bunny's foot, "Oh really, because it says that this is the 'Property of Gilbert Beilschmidt.'"_

_Gilbert choked, Roderich smirked, "gotcha."_

_Gilbert stared at Roderich for a moment before leaping in the air, "Give him back." The two leapt and wrestled on the floor, Roderich trying to keep Gilbert's precious bunny from him while simultaneously trying to goad a confession from Gilbert that he kept a small pink bunny in his room. The Austrian gave Gilbert a good run for his money but in the end Gilbert managed to wrestle the toy away from him. The two stood up and dusted themselves off. Gilbert turned to the other boy," So, you're not as girly as you look after all."_

_Roderich merely smiled, "And you're not as awesome as...well, you're just not awesome."_

_Gilbert smirked, from that one encounter he had a feeling the two would be friends from that day on. What the pair didn't notice was the ever attentive Ludwig spying at them through a crack of Gilbert's door. Noting Gilbert's stuffed bunny he walked away and left the two to their own devices._

* * *

Ludwig opened his eyes. He was pulled back into the courtroom, his attempts at escapism by ruminating about the past failed, and now he faced the reality that his brother's friend was staring death, in the form of a corrupt and choleric judge in the face.

"So, are you Roderich Edelstein?" Freisler questioned him harshly. Roderich turned his head up and to the best of his ability tried to convey an attitude of disdain.

"Are you daft boy, answer me?" He yelled out. His voice reverberated in the room, its curious attendants gazed at the process waiting with bated breath for a response from the Austrian man.

"If you're gonna stand there and be a prissy boy, then stand there. It doesn't change the fact that you are accused of grave treasonous actions, against the state, against the people, and against the Fuhrer himself."

Roderich remained silent. Freisler again attempted to goad a response from him, "You are a sorry excuse of a man, stand up straight."

Proceeding with the trial, Freisler picked up a piece of paper and held his reading glasses close to his face, "This court has charged you for distributing seditious flyers around Berlin, poisoning the minds of your fellow Germans, corroborating with Bolsheviks, the capitalists and international Jewry, and hiding the traitor Elizabeta Hedevary who is wanted in Hungary on charges of treason and espionage."

Ludwig's breath hitched. Elizabeta. Elizabeta Hedevary. The same kid they went to school with? Ludwig's thoughts were a mess. He tried to remember the first time they met, back all those years ago.

* * *

_June 12, 1929_

_Ludwig ate silently, while his brother sat beside him waiting for his best friend, Roderich. It's been years and many expected that the two who were polar opposites would fall apart, but somehow the two learned to tolerate and then get along with each other. _

_After a few minutes the aforementioned man arrived and sat beside Gilbert. Roderich glanced to his left; a mischievous glint on Gilbert's eye caught his attention, "What are you up to Gilbert?"_

_"Did you see that new girl?" Gilbert pointed to a girl sitting on a bench with a few of her friends. She has long flowing brown hair, and bright green eyes. And two flowers in the side of her head. She looked amicable and friendly, laughing and giggling away._

_"Elizabeta?" Roderich questioned._

_"Yeah, she's a real doozy isn't she, I mean look at the way she's dressed." Gilbert pointed. While Elizabeta was a girl, she has the knack of dressing very manly, sometimes wearing pants and a dress shirt._

_"It's rude to talk to a lady behind her back Gilbert." Roderich admonished._

_"Lady? Dude, she looks like she can kill you with a frying pan."_

_"That is beside the point."_

_Gilbert glanced suspiciously at his friend, "What do you mean that's beside the..." He paused, his eyes lit up playfully, "Oh I get it, you like her don't you?"_

_Roderich blushed, but grumbled out, "That is irrelevant, I am simply coming to the defence of a lady who's been slighted by your accusations."_

_Gilbert laughed, "Sure, whatever you say Roddy."_

_It took a bit of time, but the trio eventually became acquainted with each other and began hanging out as a group. Roderich soon found out that Gilbert's assertion that she could kill you with a frying pan wasn't far from the truth when she smacked a boy in the face for being too forward with her. But Roderich can't help but fall for her. And it maddened him. How could a virtuoso with the propensity for the arts fall for the slightly tomboyish yet cutely affectionate girl like Elizabeta. Roderich tried to shrug it off and ignore it, unless he wants Gilbert to catch onto his feelings. Roderich groaned; he'd never hear the end of it._

_April 17, 1931_

_Gilbert came up behind Roderich and swung his arms around his shoulders, "So, are you gonna ask her out?"_

_Roderich gave a slight hmph, "That's none of your business."_

_"kesese, of course it is. Besides, when was the last time you dated a girl?"_

_Roderich flushed, he'd be damned if he admitted that he never dated anyone before, especially not in front of Gilbert._

_Gilbert continued, "we need to get you and Elizabeta together."_

_Roderich growled, he did not need this right now, "Stay out of this, Gilbert." His voice was sharp and commanding, but he doubted the Prussian would take the hint._

_"Will do." Gilbert called out and walked away. Roderich debated whether to follow him or not, but shrugged it off. He had a recital to practice for and he didn't need Gilbert shenanigans to distract him._

_Gilbert ambled away from his friend and started looking for Elizabeta. He knows that Roderich wants him to stay out of it, but he's never one for instructions or rules for that matter, "Hey Liza."_

_Elizabeta turned and waved back, "Oh hi Gil." _

_Gilbert grabbed her arm and tugged her eagerly, "Come with me."_

_"What are you up to?" Elizabeta was naturally suspicious. Given his track record of rambunctious and somewhat illegal activities, it didn't hurt to deviate to the side of caution._

_"Just come." Gilbert insisted._

_"Alright, but if this is some joke," Elizabeta warned._

_"Relax; it's nothing of the sort."_

_Gilbert smirked as he spotted his friend sitting on a park bench practicing for a recital of some sort. The man's concentration was interrupted when he realized he had company. He turned his head, and to his surprise he saw Elizabeta. _

_"G-Gil, what are you doing." Roderich stuttered._

_Gilbert introduced the two, "Elizabeta, Roderich. Roderich, Elizabeta."_

_Elizabeta smiled, "I know who Roderich is Gilbert."_

_Gilbert grinned, "Well I bet you never knew that Roderich has a crush on you."_

_"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Roderich looked absolutely mortified that his friend would go babbling his love life away like it was nothing._

_Without missing a beat he continued, "And that Liza here has a crush on you, Roddy."_

_Roderich's heard enough, "That is enough; I can't believe that you would interfere so blatantly when I specifically told you not to..." Roderich paused. Gilbert's words proceeded in his head and clicked, his eyes went wide and turned to Elizabeta, "Wait, did you say, you like me?"_

_Elizabeta looked nervous, "Um, yeah._

_"For how long?" Roderich asked_

_"For a while now." Elizabeta admitted, "So, if you don't mind, we can get together sometime."_

_"L-like a date?" Roderich stuttered he can't believe it; the girl he's been pining over the past two years likes him back._

_"Um sure." Elizabeta blushed._

_Gilbert clapped his hands, "My job here is done."_

* * *

Ludwig's always wondered how his brother set them up, but every time he brings it up he just smirks and says something along the lines of, "I'm just naturally awesome," or "Matchmaking skills are in my blood."

Ludwig looked up. Friesler still glared at the silent musician, while Roderich stood muted and stared at the table of judges.

"Well, do you have anything to say to such accusations? Or are you the bloody traitor everyone here knows you are?" Freisler snapped.

Finally, Roderich lifts his head, "I know what you have accused me of..."

"Then did you do all those things or not? Answer me!" Freisler practically leapt from his seat, eager to eviscerate his victim.

"I did. And if I had the chance, I will do them all over again."

* * *

**Historical Notes:**

**Volksgerichtshof: The People's Court. It handles all political crimes against the regime. It was a kangaroo court. Appearing in it is an almost guaranteed death sentence, over 90% of the people who appear end up getting the death penalty.**

**Roland Freisler: Known as Hitler's Blood Judge, he's known for his show trials in WWII in the People's Court, his violent attitude and his predisposition to verbally abuse the accused. He's best known for presiding over the trial of members of the White Rose Movement and the July 20 plot to kill Hitler. There are videos of his trials in YouTube if you're interested.**

**Ages: 1925 Gilbert and Roderich (11), Ludwig (7). 1929 Gilbert and Roderich: (15) Ludwig (11). 1931 Gilbert, Roderich and Elizabeta (17) Ludwig (13)**

**The trial was supposed to be one chapter but then I realized it would be too long, so I split it in two parts.**

**Also the story may not make any sense right now, and this scene may seem like filler, but trust me; there is a method to my madness.**

**Thanks for all the support, remember to read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Tyranny is Tyranny

**I didn't expect writing a new chapter would take this long, and for that I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone who's still sticking with this story. I'll try to update faster now that summer's started. **

**Thanks to Fezzes64 and cursedbluemoon for their reviews, you guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tyranny is Tyranny**

_"Well, do you have anything to say to such accusations? Or are you the bloody traitor everyone here knows you are?" Freisler snapped._

_Finally, Roderich lifts his head, "I know what you have accused me of..."_

_"Then did you do all those things or not? Answer me!" Freisler practically leapt from his seat, eager to eviscerate his victim._

_"I did. And if I had the chance, I will do them all over again."_

Ludwig gasped. The crowd murmured, some shaking their heads while others looked at him in disgust. One man yelled, "dirty traitor."

Freisler banged his gavel, "Order in this court!" The crowd slowly died down and shifted their attention to the trial at hand.

"What a filthy cowardly animal you are. So you admit that it was you who printed those seditious propaganda filled flyers and deliberately poisoned the German people's minds."

Roderich merely shrugged, "Yes"

"And why did you do this traitorous act?"

Roderich faced Freisler, "For the good of Germany."

"And what is this good?"

"To save Germany from itself. This act must be done, the people must rebel openly with acts of civil disobedience and more. The people must rise up and overthrow this oppressive regime. For the good of Germany, Hitler must go."

The crowd was aghast, never have they heard a man challenge Freisler so openly, let alone criticize the Führer. Boos and catcalls rained from the gallery. The military men seated at the front grumbled. While some of the younger soldiers spat at him with shrieks of, "hang him," permeating in the air.

Freisler signalled for the crowd to be quiet, "Oh, so you also admit to high treason. Calling for the removal of the Führer. The Führer who saved us from the imperialist Allies, the Bolsheviks, the communists and the Jews. The Führer who built up the Germanic people to dizzying heights. The Führer who will lead Germany into a new age. This child thinks he knows more than the Führer does."

"You're right." Roderich answered

Freisler stood up, feeling vindicated he thundered, "See, even the bloody traitor admits it."

"That's not what I meant." Roderich's cool voice cut across Freisler's gesticulations, "I know more that Hitler, but most importantly I know more than you, Roland Freisler."

Freisler growled, "Tough bastard you are. Moving on, it also says on the transcript that you hid that rebellious witch Hedevary. I assume you plead guilty?"

"Yes, and I would like for you to stop calling my wife a witch. It is very disrespectful."

Freisler looked ready to blow gasket, "You fell for a witch, a communist? Roderich Edelstein, you are no longer fit to be called a German, let alone a human. No, you are below that, you are a subhuman, worse than a Slav or a Gypsy."

"My only crime is love. And please refrain from such vulgar language." Roderich looked composed. He easily brushed aside Freisler's insults while countering with his own.

"I can talk however I please, now shut up and listen."

With false grandeur, he ruffled through the papers in his desk and pulled out a report, "It seems that an anonymous tip finally lifted the veil on your hideout, your filthy hovel of lies, deceit and treason."

Roderich grimaced, recollecting the events of that night was still painful, but worst of all was how it ended.

"It also says here that your whore wife was also killed." Freisler grinned slyly.

Roderich shook his head, "You may talk ill of me, but you will not talk ill of my beloved."

Freisler simply stated, "I can talk about a subhuman however I wish."

Roderich merely glared back. Ludwig was riveted by the confrontation between the pair. This Roderich was different. Much too different from the one they grew up with.

* * *

_November 16, 1934_

_Gilbert looked moody that day. His eyes lit up like fire, malevolently glaring at his drink, "I don't like it."_

_ Ludwig looked up from his book, "What?"_

_"Elizabeta and Roderich."_

_Ludwig didn't get what Gilbert was getting at. The two were clearly a dating, maybe even falling head over heels for each other. Maybe Gilbert was jealous? Or maybe he just misses his best friend's company. Ludwig shrugged it off, "Didn't you introduced them to each other?"_

_Gilbert looked exasperated, "I know, but Elizabeta's more than Roderich can handle."_

_Ludwig quirked his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"_

_Gilbert leapt to his feet, "I mean, she's turning him to a revolutionary!" _

_Ludwig was startled. His brother was never one to show his anger so easily, he was more of the obnoxious type, bothering other for his own amusement, "Every day, they'd do something stupid, something dangerous. They'd distribute those stupid flyers. They'd read banned books. Heck, they'd even distributed banned books."_

_Ludwig closed his book. Shuffling from his seat, he carefully placed it in his bookshelf, "I never took you for a Nazi supporter, Gil."_

_"I'm not." Gilbert spat, "I hate that bastard as much as Roderich does."_

_"So, what's the difference?" _

_Gilbert was annoyed. Of all people, he expected his brother to understand where he's coming from, "The difference is, I'm not stupid. I don't want to be caught by the stupid Gestapo. But Roderich is out there in the open, making anti-Nazi flyers, and giving them away."_

_Gilbert took a swig of his drink, "It's like he's flirting with danger, he's doing this on purpose, and it's that stupid Elizabeta's fault."_

_"So, what are you saying? You don't approve your best friend dating Elizabeta?" Ludwig queried. _

_"Not if it would get him killed."_

_"Gilbert, you're exaggerating don't you think? I don't think Roderich of all people would be part of some sort of resistance." Ludwig tried to scoff of Gilbert's accusations, hoping that they weren't true._

_"No, I'm not. I've seen the flyers, I've seen the books and I've heard them talk about it." Gilbert paused._

_"Are you going to talk to him?" _

_Gilbert downed his drink, "I don't even know anymore. He's just been brushing me off these days. It's like we were never friends to begin with."_

_"Don't say that Gil. Maybe this is just some phase, and soon he'll be back to playing the piano like the good old days." Ludwig suggested._

_"For his sake I hope you're right."_

* * *

_It didn't get better. Roderich was gone from his house more and more often. And they saw him less and less. Gilbert tried to shrug it off like it didn't bother him. But Ludwig could tell that it bothered him, and despite of what he says, he still cares for Roderich and Elizabeta's safety. Then one day Roderich announced that they were leaving Frankfurt and moving away with Elizabeta back to Hungary. Gilbert didn't say anything after that._

_The day they decided to move, both Ludwig and Gilbert offered their help. It might be the last time they see either of the two ever again._

_"So is this it?" Gilbert asked heaving Roderich's belongings._

_"Yes, maybe we'll see each other again?" Roderich offered._

_"Still moving with Elizabeta?" Gilbert asked, clinging on a glint of hope that this was all a dream, he'd wake up and found that none of this was real. _

_"Yes." Roderich has some sort of finality in his tone._

_"Best of luck to you, I guess." Gilbert offered awkwardly._

_Roderich sighed, "I know that you think Elizabeta is a bad influence on me, but she's right. We can't stand idly by while the Nazis..."_

_Gilbert's heard enough, "Enough is enough Roderich! Don't you see what will happen if you get caught?" _

_Roderich maintained his calm expression, "I know what will happen, and I completely accept the consequences of my actions."_

_"Well I don't." _

_Roderich sighed, Gilbert can make things difficult sometimes, "It's my decision, and I've made my mind up long ago."_

_Gilbert scowled, "Whatever, here's the last bag."_

_Roderich grabbed it, "I'll see you around Gil."_

* * *

Ludwig remembered those moments vividly. They never saw the pair after that day. When that car drove away into the sunset it was like a part of their life disappeared forever, and the friends they knew all these years took a path different from their own, and now all those years later, their paths crossed again.

Freisler cleared his throat, "Well, if there is nothing more to say. Then I Roland Freisler, find you Roderich Edelstein guilty on all counts. And with the authority vested in me I sentence you to hang till you die."

Roderich looked up and said nothing, still staring defiantly.

"You shall be executed at 3pm this afternoon. May your soul burn in hell for all eternity." Freisler concluded. The crowd broke into obligatory applause. Freisler bowed to the crowd and began to leave the room

Roderich cleared his throat, "Thank you, Freisler. You may kill me, but it doesn't change anything. Hitler is leading this country to its throes. Tyranny is tyranny and nothing will change that."

The crowd muttered in discontent, "Lead the bastard away." A man from the gallery called out, followed by murmurs of agreement.

Two guards descended on him and quickly grappled his arms and began to drag him from the room, "Elizabeta. I'm coming for you!" He yelled out, before disappearing behind the door.

Ludwig was still stunned, a person he knew was going to die. And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Shall we go?" His boss interrupted his train of thought.

Ludwig looked up, "Um, yeah."

The pair quickly shuffled out of the stuffy room and out into the barren halls.

"I'll give you a ride back to the Ministry."

Ludwig nodded as the two walked out the door and into the pouring rain. Their car was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps, their driver standing outside holding the door open. Ludwig thanked the man and entered the car followed by his boss.

Sturmer cleared his throat, "Take us back."

The driver nodded, "Yes sir."

Ludwig felt uncomfortable riding in this car, it was far to stuffy and uncomfortable, but what exacerbated his discomfort was witnessing the trial of his friend. It seemed surreal, that of all the days he accompanies his boss to a trial it was at this place and it was his friend taking the stand. It can't be a coincidence, Sturmer planned this out, there could be no other way.

"So, I checked your records and it seems that you may have know you this Edelstein fellow was." Sturmer shuffled closer and stared at Ludwig, carefully examining his facial reaction.

Ludwig paled slightly, but answered smoothly, "Yes, he's a friend of mine."

Sturmer shook his head, "That is a shame."

"Yeah it is."

Sturmer continued, "It also says here how he was captured. Do you want me to tell you how?"

Ludwig nodded.

Sturmer cleared his throat, "The records state that Roderich Edelstein and his wife, Elizabeta Hedevary were caught helping Jewish families escape in Hungary. In a desperate attempt to stall the Hungarian police they engaged in a shootout, mortally wounding Elizabeta."

Sturmer smiled, "It would be a shame if something like that happens to you."

Ludwig froze. Did he just hear correctly, did his boss just say that? _'No, I'm probably overreacting, there is no way he means anything malicious about that. And besides, if he suspected me of something he would have made the arrest already. I mean, what's the point in dragging it out like this?'_

Ludwig scrunched his face, "Sir, what are you saying?"

"I am not saying anything, I'm just saying that traitorous actions never pay off." Sturmer replied smoothly.

Ludwig frowned, "I beg your pardon sir, but it seems that you're accusing me of something?"

Sturmer chuckled, "Oh Ludwig, you're overreacting. I am merely warning you not to do those things. You saw what happened to your friend back there. And besides, it would look bad on your boss to harbour a traitor now would it?"

Ludwig felt like throwing up. His boss suspects something, there's no other explanation. He can play dumb all he wants but the fact of the matter was clear. Wilhelm Sturmer knows something. But the question remains, _'Why isn't he making his move, catching a member of the resistance would pay him handsomely. Is he waiting for more evidence? Or is he waiting for me to make my next move? Damn, he makes everything so confusing.'_ In the end, Ludwig merely nodded, "Yes sir."

Sturmer smiled, "That's good to hear." He turned his back to Ludwig and stared out the rain streaked windows. The two rode in silence, as the car winded its way back to the front steps of the Ministry.

As soon as they arrived, Sturmer opened the door to let himself out. The pair walked into the building's cozy reception lobby.

The pair entered an elevator before Sturmer turned to Ludwig, "Oh, and how is our Italian ambassador doing. I believe his name was Feliciano Vargas."

Ludwig frowned, unsure of his motives, "He's doing just fine sir."

Sturmer smiled, "That's good to hear, I was worried I was burdening you too much. By the way, do you know what he does around here?"

Ludwig decided to play dumb, "What do you mean sir?"

"He's been in the Foreign Ministry an awful lot don't you agree?"

"I haven't noticed, sir." Ludwig lied. It was true, Feliciano's been in the Ministry way too often. At first he was subtle about it, but now he was here almost everyday. But when he's asked him about it, he shrugs it off as part of his job. But it still doesn't make sense that his boss is asking him.

Sturmer chuckled, "Ah yes. But he's always running around, up and down those nasty slippery steps. Tell him to be careful, you never know what can happen."

Was he threatening him? Ludwig's stomach twisted in knots as his insides coiled in anger. His boss was implicitly threatening Feli, _'Just because he suspected me of something. He's blackmailing me, that bastard. He wants me to stop what I'm doing, or he'll hurt Feli. Is that it. It sounds far-fetched, after all, Sturmer never said anything. It's all just my imagination. But then again...'_

The door opened and Sturmer patted Ludwig on the back, "See you around Ludwig."

Ludwig frowned, "But it's still work hours."

"Oh, I'm giving you the rest of the day off, with pay."

Ludwig doubted him, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go have fun somewhere. But I expect to see you at 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning right?" Sturmer smiled as the elevator doors closed.

"Yes sir." Ludwig saluted silently as the car descended back to the first floor.

His mind was spinning after that encounter. It seemed certain that Sturmer knew something, but never made it clear. After all, Ludwig can't just ask if he suspected something, that would be a dead give away. It's like he's being vague on purpose, taking advantage of Ludwig's slight paranoia to gain an upper hand in this sick game he's playing, but that doesn't matter now. Ludwig left the building and headed home. He needs to have a word with Feli.

* * *

**Historical Notes:**

**The Nazis believed that Slavic people and Gypsies (Roma) were subhuman and persecuted them along with Jewish people.**

**Thanks for your time, and remember to read and review. **


	13. Chapter 13: Misunderstandings

**Thanks to vvrules21, inmemoryoftheMasterRapper and guest for your reviews, you guys are awesome.**

**And to respond to the anonymous reviewer, The word awesome has been used as a word since Elizabethan era in England. But you are correct, the word wasn't used colloquially the way Gilbert says it until the the 1970's, I think. But I wanted Gilbert to stay in character so even if it was historically inaccurate I still used it, because Gilbert is just that awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Misunderstandings**

Ludwig entered the room and quickly shut the door. Feliciano looked up from his cooking and greeted the man, "Oh, hey Ludwig, I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon."

"Work finished early today." Ludwig answered.

Feliciano nodded and went back to the kitchen, busy cooking up dinner. Ludwig glanced at the ingredients on the countertop and deduced they were having pasta again. Feliciano's cooking was amazing and pasta was his speciality so he wasn't complaining.

"Listen, can I ask you something?" Ludwig tentatively started.

Feliciano looked up, "Sure, what is it?"

Ludwig scratched his head, "It might sound a little odd but, why are you hanging around the Ministry so much?"

Feliciano didn't get the question, "It's part of my job."

"Yeah I know, but shouldn't you be more concerned with issues with Italy, or Italian-German relations?" Ludwig pondered.

"But Germany and Italy are close allies, so a visit to the Foreign Ministry wouldn't hurt, right?"

"But you're always there." Ludwig responded exasperatedly.

"And what's the problem?" The Italian man still didn't get what Ludwig was implying.

"Nothing."

"So what are you asking?"

Ludwig didn't know how to approach this. He wanted answers from Feli, but at the same time he didn't want to drive him away. That's why he's being very discreet and not stating exactly what he was asking, but the tactic was getting him nowhere. Changing his strategy, Ludwig decided to be direct. "I just want to know why you're hanging out there all the time."

Feliciano frowned, "Its part of my job. I don't see why you need to know this."

Ludwig sighed, "But why? I just want to know why?

Feliciano went back into the kitchen and started chopping the pasta, "You haven't given me a good reason to tell you something that's confidential."

Ludwig tried again, "I just don't understand why you wont tell me. It's not like you to keep secrets like this."

"I'm not the only one keeping secrets, Ludwig." Feliciano sliced the carrots with greater force before swiftly tossing it into the mix.

"What?"

"Nothing." Feliciano responded.

Ludwig groaned, "It's not complicated to tell me why you're doing it? Or even what you're doing."

"Why is this so important to you? Do you want me to leave or something? Is it so bad that I visit your place once and a while?" Feliciano's voice quivered. He really didn't want to get mad at Ludwig, but he has his own secrets to keep and a job to do, and if that means making Ludwig hate him, so be it.

Ludwig was taken aback, "No its not that, it's just weird that you'd visit my workplace everyday." he sheepishly concluded. He wanted a civil discussion but the chances of that happening was slipping away.

Taking offense at Ludwig's comment Feliciano recoiled, "So, I'm the weird one now?"

Feliciano's comment took Ludwig by surprise "No...I mean... well that's not it..."

"And how am I the weird one, you're the one skipping work." Feliciano shot back. He really didn't mean to reveal how much he knew about Ludwig, but in the heat of the moment, things slip out.

Ludwig froze. Feliciano knew something and that didn't bode well for Ludwig, so he decided to lie, "What are you talking about?"

Feliciano covered the boiling pot and looked at Ludwig,"I've talked to that secretary, I know you've been skipping work."

Ludwig frowned, "What are you saying?"

Feliciano tossed his hands in the air, "That you're hiding secrets from me. You're the one coming home with weird documents, tons of probably fake passports and leaving with packages on you. Tell me Ludwig, were all of those things for work?"

Ludwig frowned, "What if I told you it was?"

"Then you're a liar." Feliciano responded bluntly.

The two stared at each other, both rooted on the spot, neither giving an inch. Until finally, Ludwig broke the tense silence, "I think we should talk later on. We're really not making progress if we're at each others throats."

Feliciano backed off and agreed, "I guess you're right."

The pot bubbled to a brim. Feliciano walked over and turned down the heat while simultaneously stirring the pasta in the pot. He looked over at Ludwig and apologized, "I'm sorry."

The apology caught Ludwig by surprise, "No, no need to be sorry. I guess it's just been a long day. Everyone's on edge."

Feliciano nodded, "Yeah, I know."

The two lapsed into a more comfortable silence. Ludwig stood causally, intently watching Feliciano cook.

"You know what?" Ludwig tentatively started.

"What?"

"We all have our stories to tell."

"And..."

"I'm not ready to tell you mine yet, and I'm pretty sure you aren't either. So lets promise each other, that when the time's right." Ludwig suggested, offering the suggestion as a peace offering.

Feliciano smiled, "Yeah I get what you're saying. But I want that time to come sooner rather than later."

"Fair enough."

"Good, now lets eat."

* * *

Alfred grumbled to himself, "Damn, Matthew." He a pebble and watched as it tumbled along the slippery path, slick and shiny after the most recent batch of autumnal rains.

Alfred frowned,"He's supposed to be on our side, but no, he has to be all chummy with that damn Kraut." He proceeded to walk in the solitary path as the lights of the mess hall became visible, peering through the fog. He briefly wondered whether it was his fault. That he'd pushed his brother too far, too fast. That he should have waitted till he was comfortable before presenting that idea. But he quickly scoffed off the idea, "No it can't be my fault. I'm the reasonable one here. And Matthew's smarter than that. So that means..." He quickly pondered to himself who to pin the blame on when he snapped his fingers, "No, it's that stupid German's fault. It has to be. I mean, he's probably brainwashed him. That has to be it."

Feeling proud of himself for solving that dilemma of his, he smiled and rubbed his hands in glee, "Well that stupid Kraut can't get to my brother anymore, he can't brainwash my brother anymore."

It was then that he remembered that Matthew was still mad at him and his heart sank, "I probably still need to talk to him."

With a long sigh, he pushed open the doors of the mess hall and began scouring the many wooden tables for his brother. Contrary to popular belief he does care for him, and even though his brother has a proclivity for blending into the crowd to a point where he ghosts over from place to place, he still remembers him. And even when people still can't remember his brother's name, or mistake it for his own, or even forget that he has a brother, he still remembers.

Finally spotting the solitary Canadian holed up in the corner of the mess hall, the American man smiled and ran over to him.

"Mattie!" He called out his voice reverberating throughout the hall.

Matthew looked up and stared at him, "Oh yeah, he was still mad at me."

Stopping in his tracks he sheepishly stared at his brother, while Matthew glared at him, "Well what do you want." Matthew snapped.

Alfred was a little surprised, if there was one thing the soft-spoken Canadian was known for, it wasn't his temper. Unsure how to proceed he said, "Uh, hi."

Matthew was still staring at him, prodding him to go on.

Alfred cleared his throat, "Listen, about our argument last." Alfred stopped. He knew he should probably apologize but the concept of offering an apology seemed like a foreign concept for the American. Nevertheless he proceeded, albeit very tentatively, "I probably overreacted, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that; and as your big brother I admit that it was partially my fault. I shouldn't have pressured you into doing something you're uncomfortable with. So what I'm trying to say is that, well, if I could take it back I would and that maybe if it never had happened, we wouldn't be here so all in all I'm trying to say that I'm very, very..."

Matthew interrupted him, "Apology accepted, Al."

Alfred cocked his head in confusion, "huh."

"I've known you long enough to know what you're trying to say, and besides you're not really known for saying sorry."

Alfred cracked a smile, "Yeah, that's more like you."

Matthew continued, "I'm guessing that's probably the closest thing to an apology I'll get right?"

"Pretty much."

Matthew slowly smiled. Alfred offered out his hand, "truce."

Matthew accepted it and shook his hand, "Sure thing, truce."

Alfred laughed and sat beside Matthew, "Well at least that's over."

The two proceeded to eat as if everything has gone back to normal. Alfred babbling about what happened to him that day, or bragging about some exploit of his glory days flying over the forests of France and the cities of Germany.

Matthew was still stilted. There was something he needs to say before they can finally get a conclusion from their fight, "Hey Al."

Alfred was busy stuffing himself with their daily rations, when he looked up, "hmm, what is it?"

"I know we have a truce and all but there's still one more thing I need to say."

Alfred frowned, "shoot, what is it?"

Matthew sighed, "I still can't do it. nothing's changed since the last time you asked me."

Alfred looked a but crestfallen, but quickly covered it up, "I had a feeling you'd say that. But I guess, I can't pressure you into doing something you don't want so I guess I'm okay with it."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief, he had been worried that his comment would reignite the little spat they had.

"Don't get any ideas mister, I still hate that Kraut's guts." Alfred said, trying to sound brotherly and authoritatively at the same time.

Matthew nodded, "I know, maybe that'll change one day."

Alfred scoffed, "pfff, fat chance."

Alfred continued to chow down on the bland mixture that the Germans always gave them. Matthew didn't complain but he wished there was a little more flavour or variety in it. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. Meanwhile, Alfred chows down on this stuff like it was a gourmet meal, how he doesn't recoil over the bland taste, Matthew has no idea.

Alfred swallowed and looked up, "I trust your judgement I guess. If you want to be friends with him, I guess you can."

Matthew smiled.

Alfred continued, "But if you ever change your mind, remember the plan is still the same."

Matthew frowned, "yes Al, I know."

"I want you to say it, so I know you actually still remember the plan."

"Yeah I know, get close to him, befriend him, then coax valuable information from him."

"That's the spirit."

Matthew couldn't suppress the grin on his face. His brother wasn't mad at him anymore, and they weren't fighting. He even sort of grudgingly accepted that he sort of talk with Gilbert. It wasn't the most perfect situation, but it will do for now. Even his nagging thoughts and apprehensions of socializing with an enemy soldier melted away.

* * *

Gilbert's stomach growled. Instinctively clutching his stomach he grimaced, "Damn, when is this stupid shift over." Looking up he shuffled over to the side and ran right into his boss.

Both men stumbled back before Gilbert looked up and realized that it was his boss. He swiftly apologized to avoid his wrath, "Sorry about that sir, I didn't see where I was going."

The other man growled, "A likely story."

The two men stood awkwardly, before his boss gave Gilbert a swift order, "Oh yeah, we're short one soldier in the mess hall. You don't mind going over there for half an hour don't you?"

Gilbert scowled,_ 'that bastard.' _Forcing a smile, he grinned and responded, "Yes sir I'm on it."

The other man nodded, "good, I'm glad." and walked away.

Gilbert frowned, "that bastard just wanted to get back at me. Damn arschloch." Nevertheless he made his way into the chaotic mess hall. He was immediately greeted by a mass of people cajoling amongst themselves.

Gilbert looked around before he saw the familiar straw coloured hair sticking out from amongst the crowd near the corner. Gilbert grinned and approached the Canadian.

As he got closer he noticed he was sitting with his brother. Gilbert stared, _'that damn American clearly hates my guts, and he'll probably hate it if I talk to his brother right now, so...' _He grinned at the chance of irritating the American and continued his approach. That was when he noticed the two were talking in hushed whispers. Gilbert frowned and hid behind the pillar to eavesdrop.

Honing in his hearing he heard the two talk, "Remember the plan is still the same." he heard the American say.

Then he heard Matthew pipe up, "Yeah I know, get close to him, befriend him, then coax valuable information from him."

Gilbert froze in shock. Matthew was planning to betray him. The reality slowly sunk in, "I trusted him, we sort of got along, he even told me his damn life story and I told mine." He shook his head and took a deep breath, "Maybe I misheard him. Maybe there's someone else he's talking about?"

He shook his head, "No, there's no one else, it has to be me. And I bet that stupid Yank set me up too."

Gilbert spent the rest of his shift ghosting over from place to place, unable to placate his mind, the only thought in his mind was Matthew's betrayal and the solitary question, "Why?"

* * *

**Thanks for all your support guys, and remember to read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Interlude

**Thanks to vvrules21 (you're welcome) and inmemoryoftheMasterRapper (thanks, I completely forgot to proofread that chapter and didn't even notice those mistakes. I've fixed everything though) for their reviews, you guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Interlude**

"Ludwig,"

"Ludwig,"

The whole world was hazy and cloudy and the eerie voice reverberated incessantly around Ludwig's head. Ludwig shrugged his shoulders to shake it off, "hmph, leave me alone."

"Ludwig!" the harsh commanding tone woke Ludwig up from his slumber.

Stunned, he shot up and rubbed his eyes, still bleary eyed, he tried to make out the fuzzy image of the man standing next to him.

"You know, sleeping on the job is very unsatisfactory, Herr Beilschmidt." his boss clicked his tongue in disapproval.

Ludwig rubbed his eyes and yawned, "I apologize, had little sleep last night."

His boss' ears perked up, "Oh, what happened?" he asked curiously.

Ludwig gazed warily at the other man. Ever since the courthouse he's been a tad more suspicious and careful of his boss, especially after his implied threat to Feliciano, "Its nothing, I guess I'm coming down with a cold or something."

The other man nodded, "Well, get well soon, I guess." He coughed on his handkerchief, "Carry on," before he left the room.

Ludwig sighed, its been more than a week since that incident, but his boss still leers over him like a watchful hawk, paying attention to all his movement within the facility. The only bright spot to all of this was Feliciano. The man didn't stop visiting the Ministry, rather he visited with increasing regularity, usually it's for work, but there's been an uptick in his interaction with Ludwig, including the lunch they had a few days ago...

* * *

Ludwig groaned in annoyance as he passed by the service room where the incessant non stop clicks and clacks of the typewriters and the constant whir of machines have given Ludwig constant headaches. He briskly walked passed the area and entered his office. On his desk was a note by his desk, probably left by one of the secretaries, "You have a visitor outside."

Crumpling the paper and tossing out at the waste bin, he grabbed his coat and walked outside. After a brief walk, he made his way outside before shivering from the cold December winds nipped at his heels. He glanced around at the other soldiers. Most mingled among themselves while others stood and smoked alone.

His eyes wandered until he found Feliciano. The jovial man ran up the steps of the building and hugged Ludwig, catching the man off-guard. Though it was common knowledge that Feliciano had little regard for personal space, he has rarely broken into Ludwig's especially not in public.

Feliciano relinquished his hold as one soldier walked by and frowned at the pair. "So, Luddy, how was work?"

Ludwig shrugged, "boring and a bit annoying, how about you?"

"Same thing, though I did see one of our staff members ask the cute seamstress from across the road. He asked her out and she said yes. Ludwig stared, knowing full well that Feliciano can literally speak for hours and taking to account his short lunch break he interrupted him,

"That's nice, but is there anything you need specifically."

Feliciano stopped in mid sentence, "Do you want to have lunch together?"

Ludwig blinked, "uh sure thing, do you have a place in mind?"

Feliciano nodded, "Si, there's this restaurant near the embassy, it's just a short walk from here, want to come?"

Ludwig smiled, "sure thing."

* * *

The walk was uneventful, the pair entered the restaurant and Ludwig ordered a nice plate of Kurtoffelsalat, while he managed to convince Feliciano to try the bratwurst. He was a bit reluctant to taste it, but afterwards he commented that it was, "not bad, but still not as good as Italian sausages," before launching into a rant about an argument he had with a cooking rival from Spain, on which country had the better sausage.

The two talked more, talking about their lives back home, their families, including their older brothers and about what they wanted to do after the war, "What do you want to do when you get back?"

Feliciano looked up, "um, its kinda weird, I'm pretty sure no one else has thought of it."

Ludwig chuckled, "no dream is ever weird."

"Okay, but promise you wont laugh."

Ludwig nodded, "I promise."

"Well..." Feliciano began tentatively, "I'd like to open a restaurant with my brother,"

"What kind?"

"A pasta place. Just a place where I can cook to my heart's content."

Ludwig placed his drink on the table, "That's a great goal, something to settle down with while doing something you love."

"What about you? What's your plan, after the war?"

Ludwig scratched his head, he tried to think of one, but came up with a blank. In all honesty, he didn't have one, he just wanted to settle down and enjoy life, perhaps in a more bucolic setting, away from the deary drab of the concrete jungle, "Maybe settle down in a farm?"

"Where?"

"Somewhere far away."

Feliciano nodded and finished up the last of his wurst. The two talked for some time, until Ludwig noticed that he was late for work. They've talked for over two hours and his lunch break ended more than an hour and a half ago. Ludwig profusely apologized and the two men paid their bills before running back to the Ministry.

"My boss is going to kill me." Ludwig groaned

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll understand."

Ludwig quirked his eyebrows, "Somehow I doubt that."

"You had fun right?"

Ludwig nodded, "Of course, it was good."

Feliciano smiled, "At least you enjoyed it, and that's what matter right?"

Ludwig blushed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Great." Feliciano hugged Ludwig. This time, the blond hugged the other man back. Feliciano relinquished his hold, "I'll see you later."

"Ja." Ludwig nodded before walking back into the building.

* * *

earlier that day...

"Signor Vargas." a voice came from the door.

Feliciano put his pen down and opened the door, Sir."

"Did you finish the report on the developments of the Eastern Front and our Official Statement to the government of Sweden?"

Feliciano sighed, he knew he'd forgotten to do something, "Si, it'll be done by the end of the day."

The man nodded, "understood."

Feliciano resigned himself to more paperwork, he knew this work would be hard, not to mention, mind numbingly boring, but at least he was staying with Ludwig.

"Ludwig." He mused. What did he think about the man? Well, he was certainly nice enough, they've even shared a few personal stories about themselves and their families. And they've lived in relative peace and comfort for about a month now, you could even say Ludwig was his friend.

Then again, there was the nagging possibility that Ludwig was getting more and more suspicious of his activities in the Ministry. Especially after he demanded to know what he was doing, about a week ago. _'What brought that on anyways?'_ Feliciano thought.

However, he knew that Ludwig has his own secrets too. And although he did find out about some of them. There still isn't a whole lot that Ludwig was telling him, and that can make for some awkward moments living together.

Despite this, he still felt that he needs to know more from him, something was drawing him closer to him. As a spy, every instinct told him to turn around and run, to ignore what Ludwig was doing, and deflect attention from himself. But his heart was telling to do the opposite. He wanted to spend more time with Ludwig, he wanted to get to know him better, and there was that nagging feeling that's telling him to show the true nature of his stay in Germany and bet that he doesn't rat him out.

Feliciano smiled ruefully and quietly whispered, "Maybe that's why I'm a terrible spy."

Standing up, he quickly grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down a quick message before handing it off to one of his assistants.

The man took the slip of paper, "Can you cancel all my meetings for today?"

The man smiled and nodded, "Sure thing, sir."

"Also could you deliver that note to Signor Beilschmidt's desk at the Ministry. His office is beside Signor Sturmer's."

"Of course."

Feliciano grinned, "You seem happier today, did anything happen?"

The man gave Feliciano a dopey smile, "Remember that seamstress from across the street." Feliciano nodded,

"Oh yes, I remember you talking about her, she sure looks like a keeper."

The man blushed, "yes, well I asked her out."

Feliciano's face split into a wide smile and began gushing at his co-worker's luck, "Seriously. That is maginifico. how did it happen?"

"I was walking down the street when I saw that she was closing shop. She was just standing there and I saw her drop a heavy-looking bag, so I came and helped her out. Naturally, I helped her close shop too. We started talking and soon we realized we've talked for an hour. We quickly closed shop and went home."

Feliciano bent over and looked at his eyes attentively, completely absorbed at the man's story. "So what happened next?"

The man nodded, "The same thing happened for the next week and yesterday I asked if she wanted to eat at that restaurant down the street from here. And she said yes."

Feliciano jumped up, "That is wonderful news, I just knew that you two would be perfect for each other."

"It's just a first date, sir?"

"True, but I can tell that you both would be absolutely perfect for each other."

"Thanks, maybe you'll find someone too, sir."

Feliciano's mind wandered and thought about Ludwig. His co-worker noticed that Feliciano's eyes were wandering and quickly snapped his fingers to capture his attention, "sir?"

Feliciano snapped back into attention, "Oh right, I almost forgot, here's the note. See you tomorrow."

"Ciao."

* * *

later...

Feliciano was walking home, well technically, he was walking back to Ludwig's place. Although the other man has insisted to make himself at home. His light footsteps echoed in the now deserted streets and made him reminisce his time with Ludwig. They've had a nice time, even Ludwig was having fun. To a point where he completely forgot about work and showed up over an hour late. Which was a but of a miracle considering Ludwig's meticulous attitude towards work.

So what did he think of him, "He's a nice guy?" Feliciano searched for the right phrase but that was the only one that kept coming back to his head. And he still wasn't any closer to delving deeper into Ludwig's mysterious activities. Though he did assure him that he was still ready to listen whenever he was ready.

What else, "he's generous." Feliciano said, thinking back to when he found out about Ludwig's involvement in smuggling out Jewish families from Germany. But what did he feel about the man. There were other kind and generous people in the world, he's pretty sure there were many in Berlin, but why this particular person? What was it about him that's so alluring.

Feliciano sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to answer that question tonight, instead he picked up his pace. Ludwig was cooking dinner tonight and after eating some German cuisine he was expecting something delicious, like Käsespätzle. Yes. that sounds about delicious right about now.

Feliciano smiled as the cool chilly breeze brushed his face and the first snowflakes of the season began to descend on Berlin. A stray snowflake landed on Feliciano's nose as he blew it away, while he subconsciously wondered whether Ludwig liked snow. He decided he'll ask him after dinner.

He turned a corner and walked up to Ludwig's home, "Hey Ludwig, I'm home." The door opened and Feliciano walked in.

Unbeknownst to him, a man dressed in black was hiding behind a nearby tree. He scribbled down all of his observations furiously, "interesting," the mysterious man noted, "very interesting indeed."

* * *

**Thanks for your support guys, and don't forget to read and review. Well, things are starting to pick up. Especially in the next chapter. Till next time...**


	15. Chapter 15: Whisperings

**Hey guys, I'm back with a long, and I mean a long update this time, I hope you guys like it. Also, since I wanted to get this out there as soon as possible, I didn't get a chance to properly proofread it, I just briefly skimmed over it, so if you notice a mistake, please don't hesitate to correct me. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Whisperings**

_'It was a good night,'_ Feliciano thought, smiling satisfyingly to himself. They had käsespätzle for dinner. Which Feliciano absolutely loved, but it was still not as good as Italian pasta. Feliciano asked a few more random mundane questions, like whether or not Ludwig liked snow, anything interesting he did that day after their lunch, and the difference between Germany and Prussia,

"So let me get this straight, Prussia and Germany were two different countries?"

"Yes and no. Germany was composed of a variety of kingdoms, duchies, cities etc. including the Kingdom of Prussia, when they decided to unify in 1871."

"So...what happened?" Feliciano scratched his head, still confused by Ludwig's explanation.

"It's complicated." Ludwig sighed. He loved history, he really did, but explaining it to others was just way too complicated for him, "And besides, aren't you the ambassador or something. Shouldn't you know these things?"

Feliciano blushed, "I do, I know things about diplomacy and international relations."

"But not history?" Ludwig queried.

Feliciano sputtered before Ludwig smiled, "I'm just joking."

Later that night, Feliciano volunteered to wash all the dishes and clean the dining room while Ludwig got some rest. It was probably a stressful day for him, given that his boss probably wasn't too happy about him being over an hour late for work.

Feliciano hummed. It's been an odd month. For some reason, he feels compelled to know about Ludwig, about his past and maybe about what he does secretly when no one is looking, what does he do when cloaked by the shadows of Berlin's streets? Feliciano desperately wants to know the answer, and he was more than willing to get it.

But why? Out of the goodness of his heart? As a good friend? or perhaps something more. Feliciano shrugged, thinking that he wouldn't find the answers tonight.

Instead his focus shifted on a grimy stain that just wouldn't go away. As Feliciano furiously scrubbed the plate, he heard Ludwig screaming in the adjacent room.

Feliciano froze, he quickly dropped the dishes and rushed into Ludwig's bedroom and found the man tossing and turning violently in bed, he quickly rushed over by his side.

He looked feverish and afraid. Beads of sweat covered his forehead, his brows furrowed. Feliciano took quick action and began to hastily shake the German man, "Ludwig! Ludwig! Ludwig!" he called out.

"What?" Ludwig opened his eyes and popped out of bed.

Feliciano was still concerned, "You were mumbling in your sleep."

Ludwig blushed, "Oh. How bad was it?"

"You screamed at one point."

"Oh, sorry about that Feli."

The two sat silently on bed, when Feliciano decided to push his luck, "What was it?"

"What was what?"

'That nightmare."

Ludwig shook his head, "Nothing, just really bad memories"

Feliciano sighed and moved closer to Ludwig, "Remember what I said the first time, if you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen."

Ludwig shook his head and laughed mirthlessly, "You wouldn't understand."

Feliciano sighed, the moonlight streamed through the heavy curtains before whispering, "Then help me understand."

Ludwig was silent. Gaining confidence, Feliciano coaxed him more, "And even if I don't understand, isn't it better than bottling all your emotions and keeping it to yourself?"

Ludwig pondered the situation he was in, on one hand, having someone to talk to would be a huge relief and would lift a heavy burden of his shoulders, on the other hand, Feli can turn his back and turn him into the Gestapo if he ever reveals his underground activities, '_Can I trust him. I can lie to him, but I doubt he'll buy it.' _Ludwig furrowed his brows before looking at Feliciano, "I...I'll have to think about it."

Feliciano nodded.

_'That avoids the topic for now, but then again, I don't need to tell him my secret involvement, I can just tell him my story from the war.' _Ludwig thought to himself. But for some odd reason, whenever he looks at the Italian man all his inhibitions dissipated and the desire to spill everything he knows becomes stronger. For some reason, there was something very appealing in the idea that Feliciano would understand, that they'd relate and they could share stories. They'd no longer be alone in their own little world.

"Alright then Luddy, do you want me to stay here for the night?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig consented, "Sure, that would be great."

Feliciano smiled and took the covers, "Okay then, good night."

Ludwig was getting nervous, he was very very tempted to tell Feli, Ludwig took a deep breath, _'It's now or never.'_

"Wait..." Feliciano stopped and looked at Ludwig.

"I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" Feliciano moved closer.

"Everything."

_'Alright Ludwig, here goes everything.' _he thought to himself. He took a big breath, before taking the plunge.

* * *

_June 27, 1939: Berlin, Germany_

_Gilbert slammed the door and glared at his brother, "You did what?"_

_Ludwig looked up and carefully placed the cup of coffee he was drinking on the table, "Um, I enlisted?"_

_Gilbert was seething, he cannot believe his brother would make such a hasty decision by himself without talking to anyone else. Even if he is an adult he was still his older brother and for Ludwig to make this decision single-handedly hurt, "But why?"_

_"Why not. I wanted to give it a shot and I passed."_

_"But you just graduated from one of the best universities in the country." Gilbert couldn't believe what he was hearing, his brother was smart, he went to college and graduated near the top of his class. The world was his oyster, he could go to almost any profession he wanted. It also helped that he looked like the German version of Adonis, now he was throwing it all away to enlist._

_Ludwig shrugged, "So"_

_"So, you should be going out there and looking for a job."_

_"I already have a job."_

_"I mean something better than the military." Gilbert snapped._

_"I've already enlisted and that's the end of that." Ludwig stated calmly. Sometimes he doesn't understand Gilbert. Though he is his older brother, the way he acts doesn't exactly give him an aura of maturity. When he does decide to act like a mature older brother, he gets in Ludwig's way._

_Gilbert sighed and sat beside him, "Do you even want to do it?"_

_"I don't know, I guess I'll find out." Ludwig responded flatly._

_Gilbert scrunched his nose, "That's really stupid."_

_"Not really, as an adult I weighed the pros and cons and decided that I want to give this a go." Ludwig attempted to reason with his brother, but when he gets really angry, it was a lost cause._

_Gilbert glared at his brother, "This isn't some game, Ludwig, you could die. Didn't that cross your head before you enlisted."_

_Ludwig's grip on the coffee cup tightened, "Don't treat me like a child Gilbert. I'm old enough to decide for myself."_

_"Doesn't mean you made a smart decision." Gilbert snipped back._

_"Gilbert, you're not exactly one to talk about responsible decision-making, so if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." Ludwig retorted._

_"I know, I'm smart enough to not get myself killed."_

_Ludwig got up from his seat and headed for the door, "Whatever, we'll talk later."_

_Gilbert got up and stopped him from opening the door, "No, we're talking now. This isn't like you. You plan things out, you think about the future before you act..."_

_"I am..." Ludwig interrupted._

_"And besides, you don't even like Hitler. So why are you getting yourself killed for them?" Gilbert didn't understand Ludwig sometimes, and it was getting on his nerves._

_"You do realize that you can love your country without liking your government?"_

_"What?"_

_Ludwig sighed, "You're right. I'm not exactly the greatest Nazi supporter out there, but I'm still a German and I fight for Germany."_

_Gilbert glared at Ludwig, "You won't be any good to Germany if you're dead."_

_"I won't die. And even if I do. At least I've given my all."_

* * *

_August 27, 1939: Berlin Central Station_

_The train pulled into the station. Gilbert stood still as the mass of soldiers approached the train. He still didn't know what was going on with this sudden surge of troops to the east but he's heard snippets about the recent diplomatic spat between Germany and Poland, something about attacks on German minorities, but Gilbert tuned them out. He really wasn't into politics, in fact he couldn't care less about what happens in the Reichstag._

_Gilbert looked up and spotted his brother, "Ludwig!"_

_The man turned around and waved back to Gilbert before walking up to him, "Gilbert."_

_Gilbert grinned, "You think you can leave without saying goodbye to your awesome bro?" before playfully punching him in the arm._

_Ludwig blushed, "Well I tried to find you, but the place was filling up fast."_

_Gilbert laughed, "kesesese, you probably need glasses, because there's no way you could have missed the awesome me."_

_Ludwig smiled, "You're right, you stick out like a sure thumb."_

_"An awesome sore thumb." Gilbert flashed him one of his trademark grins._

_Ludwig shook his head before turning around to walk to the train, "Walk with me?"_

_"Ja."_

_The two walked in silence as they waited for others to board the train. The train station was crowded as more troops began their migration to the east. Families packed the station to say goodbye to their loved ones. Tearful hugs, embraces and even a few last kisses amongst significant others were given before they boarded the train to take them to the unknown. Finally it was Ludwig's turn. After taking the first step Gilbert called out to him, "Hey West."_

_"Hmm"_

_"Just promise me you'll come back."_

_Ludwig smiled, "Yeah, I'll do that."_

_Gilbert bowed his head as his brother boarded the train, "And Lud"_

_Ludwig stopped and looked back, "Yeah?"_

_"Good luck. I still don't like any of this. But I guess the least I can do is support you on it."_

_Ludwig smiled, "Thanks."_

* * *

_September 16, 1939, just outside Warsaw, Poland_

_As soon as they got to the border, they were quickly shipped to the frontlines. It seems that the first week of fighting didn't go exactly as planned and some within the Nazi inner circle panicked and pressured military officers to put more men directly in the action. Ludwig's battalion quickly made their way across Poland and by the middle of September they found themselves in the middle of the siege of Warsaw._

_Ludwig has never seen anything like it. For the past four days the Germans and the Poles have been engaged in ceaseless warfare. The low humming of the Luftwaffe was a constant reminder of the hellfire found around the city. The loud rumblings of bombs in far away places were a constant part of life, while the series of bright flashes was a constant reminder of fires burning incessantly around the city. _

_Ludwig dealt with the stress by just fighting. His will to live was strong and it helped him get the fire burning in his heart to fight on. Eventually the men found themselves trapped in a small store, surrounded by Polish soldiers._

_Bullets flew past the terrified men, as one of their comrades made a desperate plea on his radio for reinforcements, __"We're pinned down!" he screams on the radio, only to be greeted by loud garbled static._

_Ludwig hunched silently, his will was strong, but even he recognized the dire situation they were in._

_"What's the status on the reinforcements?" Captain Otto von Braun asked._

_"Nothing, I can't even get through to them." the radio operator yelled back._

_"We're running out of ammo." one of the soldiers screamed._

_"Don't you think I know that." von Braun snapped back._

_Ludwig looked up, by this rate the Poles would overrun their position in less than half an hour, that is if they could even last that long. He looked at the resources they had, there were still 10 men left, and most of them still had smoke grenades. Formulating a plan in his head, Ludwig said, __"What if we make a move."_

_"What?" von Braun asked._

_"What if we take them out before we run out?"_

_He shook his head, "Too risky, I can't allow it"_

_Ludwig narrowed his eyes, "If we stay here we'll be picked off one by one."_

_"Let's wait for reinforcements and then we make a move." von Braun suggested._

___Ludwig was getting angry, there was no way they'd hold up till reinforcements arrive, and his captain couldn't see that, _"Then we'll die!"

_von Braun stood up, "Damn it Beilschmidt, you listen here and you listen good. I am your commanding officer and what I say goes. And if I say we stay here, then we're..." a single shot rang out in the air, and von Braun stopped talking, he sputtered for a moment before collapsing to the ground. In his anger he stood up, completely forgetting he was open to enemy fire._

_"Oh my God." one of the men exclaimed before crawling to their fallen captain, __"He's...he's dead!"_

_"What the hell do we do?"_

_"We're going to die!"_

_Ludwig growled, "Everyone be quiet!" the men quickly hushed up and listened intently to Ludwig, "I know the situation looks bleak, but if we pick them off first. We can get out of this mess."_

_The other men started to shake their heads, __"Is he crazy?"_

_"There's no way we could do that."_

_"I don't know about that."_

_Ludwig__ attempted to get control of his men, "You saw what happened to the commander. We're sitting ducks out here in the open, and we need to make our move now."_

_A hushed discussion followed, and eventually the men agreed,_

_"Fine let's do it."_

_"It's not like we have a choice."_

_Ludwig nodded and gestured the men to come closer, "Okay here's the plan."_

* * *

Ludwig reached for his glass of water and drank. The cool water satisfied his parched lips before placing it on the night table, "I received the Knight's Cross for my actions and was promoted to Captain. We continued our campaign through Poland and within a month, they surrendered. Once they surrendered, there was nothing to do, so all we did was sit around all day, sometimes they'd ask us to guard a few military outposts, but other than that, clean tanks and play cards, there was nothing to do."

"Then what happened." Feliciano asked.

"Then one day I was asked by a member of the SS if I wanted to join. Naturally, I said yes, anything to avoid the boredom in Poland."

* * *

_February 6, 1940: Lodz, Poland_

_Ludwig walked into the nearby barracks close to where they were stationed. They've done a nice job on the place, considering that major fighting ended less than 5 months ago. Ludwig admired the place and looked around until another man approached him,_

_"This is a nice place, hmmm?" The man asked._

_Ludwig looked the man over, he had polished black boots and a well ironed black uniform. He stood tall and proudly whilst leering over at Ludwig._

_"Yes it is nice, I like what you've done with the place."_

_The man nodded, "Yes, Herr Beilschmidt. We have worked hard to make this building a paragon of German architecture."_

_"Yes." Ludwig didn't know how the man knew his name, but then again he has developed a reputation as a no-nonsense soldier with an iron will, especially after the Siege of Warsaw._

_"I am a member of the SS."_

_"Yes, I recognized the uniform." Ludwig interrupted the man._

_"Well, let me just cut to the chase, my superiors have looked at your résumé and believe that you'll be a wonderful asset to the German military."_

_Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "But I'm already part of the military."_

_"Yes, but only as part of the Wermacht." the other man pointed out._

_"So what is your point."_

_The man smiled and said, "Your talents are wasted here, there are better and bigger opportunities within the Waffen SS."_

_Ludwig nodded, he's heard of great things about the SS, better rations and supplies and faster advancement, he's even heard that some of the men were hand-picked from Hitler's inner circle himself, "I'll think about it."_

_The man understood Ludwig's hesitation but tried to argue his point, "That is good, but just remember, everyday you are not with us, you spend time languishing your talents among lesser men, some of them may even get promoted before you are. But in the SS, we promote based on skill and results, because in the end of the day, that is all that matters."_

_The man reached into his pocket and gave him his card, "You know where to find me."_

* * *

"Then in 1941, Hitler ordered the army to make a surprise invasion of the Soviet Union. As part of the SS we joined the army to fight them. We were told that if we didn't take the Communists out, they'd be marching on the streets of Berlin. But there's more, they also told us, that the people we we're taking over weren't people." Ludwig said solemnly, his heart still felt with guilt.

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked.

"We were told that they were subhumans, below the master Aryan race. As Slavic people they were said to be inferior and must be eliminated for the master race to thrive."

Feliciano gasped, "That's terrible."

"I know. As part of the SS they put me into the Einsatzgruppen. An elite paramilitary force that roves the lands of the East killing those that were considered not human. Once, a town has been cleared, we move in, and get rid of any of the undesirables, as our commanding officers called them. We took out Jews, Gypsies, political opponents and anyone else we thought could get in our way."

Ludwig paused, Feliciano implored him to go on, "And we learned early on the consequences of saying no."

* * *

_July 17, 1941: Białowieża Forest, Poland__  
_

_Ludwig couldn't help but have a growing sense of apprehension and dread. The new recruits have marched for over three hours now. Apparently, their destination was a secluded forest village, cut off from most contact with the outside world. No one knew exactly what to expect. Some guessed it had something to do with putting down local unrest in the area. Other suggest that they were transporting an important person within the German military._

_Finally, after their long trek the men cam out onto a clearing. Dozens of soldiers were going from house to house, roughly questioning the occupants of the home. Some soldiers were dragging people into the street and into the town square. The entire scene was chaotic. He could hear the occasional gunshot, mixed in with screams and cries for help._

_A high-ranking member, possibly a general ran in front of them and briskly gave his instructions, "Men, as new members of the Einsatzgruppen, you will learn the true nature of your jobs."_

_The man nodded and brought a family of four all huddled up in the cold. Other members of the Einsatzgruppen quickly formed a line. The men looked back at their boss, waiting for the signal. The man gave a small nod. The other men nodded back and turned to face the family huddled at the wall. They raised their rifles, and fired._

_Ludwig gasped. The general smirked, "That is what you must do. You must clear the way for your fellow Germans, and the only way to do that is to get rid of these people."_

_A new group was already being ushered in, this time, there were more, possibly up to four families, with their backs on the wall with dozens of rifles trained on them. "Now it is your turn, show us what you've got."_

_The men felt uneasy about the task at hand. One of the men even slumped into the ground and puked. The others looked for a sign, a signal that it was all a lie. Others were in denial of what they saw. Ludwig stood frozen on the spot._

_Finally, one of the men stepped forward and sighed, "I can't do it."_

_The general's ears perked up, "What was that?"_

_"I can't do it. I can shoot armed men, but I cannot shoot defenceless women and children."_

_The other man nodded and murmured, "Well that's too bad then."_

_In a flash he grabbed his revolver, aimed it at the man's temple and fired._

_The group was stunned silent. They've seen many of their men killed, they've even seen dozens of civilians killed. But for a soldier to kill another soldier was unprecedented._

_"Now, let that be a lesson to the lot of you, shoot or be shot."_

_The men stood still, still unwilling to fire on a defenceless population._

_"Well what are you all waiting for, shoot!" the man screamed._

_There was a yell and one of the men picked up their rifle and aimed. Others soon followed and pretty soon everyone was firing at the mass of people on the wall. Screams filled the air, along with the endless rattle of gunfire._

_Ludwig picked up his rifle and began shooting, making a deliberate effort to aim above their head and miss. His eyes were fiery, filled with determination he vowed to himself that he would never lose himself. He would never become one of them._

* * *

Ludwig was shaking. Feliciano looked over at the German carefully and asked, "should we stop?"

Ludwig shook his head, "No, lets keep going."

Feliciano was still not sure, for a second, it looked like the other man would start crying, "Are you sure."

He nodded, "Yes, we've come this far, might as well finish it."

Feliciano shifted closer to the other man, he leaned in and listened, "Eventually, they saw me as exemplary among the new recruits, although I've only killed when necessary, it looks like I'm part of their spectacle. I was always on time, ready for the day and ready to kill."

Ludwig closed his eyes, "They gushed over my growing military accolades, from Poland to Belarus to Ukraine, we moved further eastward as my reputation as a great soldier grew. But deep down, I felt horrid, so I always tried my best to help. I've falsified documents to help families hide from the Nazis. I've even hitched a ride for a Jewish family to escape from the Nazis. I tried my best, but at the same time, I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Ludwig laughed mirthlessly, "Getting caught, branded as a traitor and executed. I know, all these people are dying and I'm afraid for my life, I'm such a coward."

Feliciano stood up and glared at Ludwig, he couldn't take it any more, all this self-deprecation from the German man was overwhelming him. Everyone else can see that he's a good guy, but for some reason Ludwig was blind to that fact and it was annoying Feliciano."Stop it!"

Ludwig looked up, "What?"

Feliciano slammed his hands on the bed and leaned in, "Your not a coward! Stop saying you are."

"But..." Ludwig stammered.

"No, you know who's a coward? Me, I'm a coward, I wouldn't be able to do half of the things you did Going behind your superiors back to do what's right, that takes guts, something must people don't have, including me. But you, you're not a coward, you did what's right all the time, no matter the consequence, you did what's right even if it got you killed. That's not cowardice, that's bravery. And I'd be damned if you sit here and call yourself a coward!"

Feliciano was still seething. Ludwig looked at the other man in shock, he's never seen him get so mad, in fact he's never seen him get angry. He was a perennial bubble of happiness and seeing him so upset and angry took him by surprise.

Feliciano's eyes finally softened, "Lud, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things."

Ludwig raised his hand, "No it's okay, you can express how you feel to me."

"Do you still want to continue?" Feliciano asked unsurely

"Yes."

"What happens next?"

"How I got out."

* * *

_January 6, 1942: Ukrainian countryside_

_The bitter Russian winter was setting in, and rations were running low. Even as members of the Einsatzgruppen, they've seen their rations cut in half. There were even rumours that there weren't enough winter jackets available and that some German soldiers may have died of hypothermia._

_Though they were probably true, Ludwig ignored the rumours. He had more important things to keep in mind. As they travelled across the desolate Ukrainian landscape they have been ordered to eliminate political opponents, dissidents and most prominently, Jewish people. Ludwig knew he was balancing on a tightrope, on the one hand he must act as the ruthless and ardent believer of Hitler's ideals of the master race by killing when necessary. On the other, he vowed that he must save as many people as possible. It sort of surprised him how he never got caught, while simultaneously tricking the higher-ups to give him a promotion._

_Ludwig glanced at the men they were walking with. The group was formed recently, after one of the other battalions were killed after an ambush by Russian soldiers._

_Rubbing his hands he waited for further instructions. FInally, the man stepped in front of them and began barking orders, "Beilschmidt, get to that barn, Melzer and Keitl, check that house, Jergens and Brauer go look through the shed over there. Lets go, move it."_

_Ludwig nodded, "Yes sir." He couldn't believe his luck. People were trusting him more and more to make military searches by himself. It really makes it a lot easier to help people without worrying about getting caught._

_Ludwig entered the dilapidated barn. It wasn't anything special, aside from the pile of hay in the corner and stray pieces of straw scattered around the wooden floor. Ludwig peered cautiously and inspected his surroundings._

_"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." He said to himself. Rubbing his hands together he walked towards the stack of hay when he heard a slight noise. Ludwig stopped and looked around before whispering, "Hello."_

_"No, please get away." A soft voice called out. Ludwig walked over to the pile of hay and looked over. Ludwig's eyes widened. A girl no older than ten was slouching. Her head buried in her hands as she softly sobbed._

_Ludwig nodded he knew he needed to get her trust quickly, "I won't hurt you."_

_The girl shook her head, "No, please don't hurt me."_

_Ludwig reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of bread and a woolly blanket he sneaked out of the barracks. He always liked to have supplies ready for times like these._

_The girl stopped crying and gazed suspiciously at the package in front of her._

_"Look I know you don't trust me, but at least take it, it's yours."_

_The girl looked at the loaf of bread tentatively, "Um, well, thank you." she whispered quietly._

_The two stood in silence, until a harsh whisper interrupted them, "Katyusha, who's there?"_

_Katyusha turned and looked at the girl, "Natalya?"_

_Natalia turned and saw Ludwig. Her eyes hardened and her lips quivered, "You Nazi scum!" Natalya pulled out a knife and tried to charge Ludwig. Ludwig was caught off guard and tried to use his rifle to shield himself._

_"No, Natalya please stop." Katyusha commanded._

_Natalya stopped and looked exasperatedly at her sister, "What, but he's a..."_

_"...a good Nazi." Katyusha interrupted._

_"What! how can you say that?"_

_Katyusha stared at her sister, "He gave me bread and a blanket."_

_Natalya raised her eyebrows in disbelief, a Nazi, helping them, what a load of garbage, "I don't trust him." Natalya glared at Ludwig._

_Ludwig heard soldiers approaching the barn, "Listen," he whispered, "there are more soldiers outside, lay low and I'll distract them okay."_

_Katyusha nodded, Natalya crossed her arms, "Fine, whatever."_

_Ludwig stood up. "_

_Is there anything in there, Beilschmidt?" his boss asked._

_"Nothing."_

_"Are you sure."_

_"Yes sir, nothing but some straws of hay, and this place looks like its going to come down soon." Ludwig commented._

_It was sort of true. The wood looked old, worn and mouldy and the punishing winter winds forced the barn to eerily creak and groan._

_His boss gazed at the structure before nodding, "You're right, let's go."_

_Ludwig nodded and left the sisters to themselves. They may have never fully trusted them. But he saved their lives and that is all that counts._

_The battalion wandered in the edge of the evergreen forest before deciding to camp out for the night._

_"Men lets turn it in, we're still a while away from the base, lets camp out here for the night."_

_The first snow of the season lightly fell on the encampment. All the men were peacefully sleeping while Ludwig sat up and stared at the bright full moon above him. He blew out his breath and watched in fascination as it rose up into the air and disappeared. Still feeling restless he decided to wander out into the dark forest by himself. He needed some alone time to clear his thoughts._

_He got up slowly to avoid disturbing his fellow soldiers he left the encampment, leaving a fresh trail of footprints on the fallen snow. His mind wandered, about his family, do they miss him? do they know he's still alive? and most importantly, do they know what he's done? He shook his head but the questions keep clouding his mind, he thought about his brother, is he still in Berlin? how has he been? he hasn't manage to send a letter back in over a month and he didn't know if his brother was worried sick over him or not. Lastly, he thought back to the two girls at the barn, how are they doing? what are they going to do now that winter was setting in?_

_Ludwig continued to walk, lost in his own thoughts. Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed. Ludwig slowly felt a presence enter into his space. Eyes wide, he turned around and whispered, "Hello."_

_The air was still, no one responded. Ever the perceptive one, Ludwig called out again, "Is there anyone there?"_

_"I saw you." a voice replied._

_Ludwig frowned and stared at the patch of trees ahead of him, "What?"_

_A man stepped out of the shadows and approached Ludwig. Ludwig noticed his snowy white hair and bright purple eyes. His long grey heavy coat hugged his tall, muscular frame nicely. An odd feature the man graced was his grin, resembling the Cheshire cats he's read when he was younger. The man cautiously approached Ludwig before remarking, "I saw what you did at the barn."_

_Ludwig peered at the man carefully. He didn't even need to look at the man to figure out he wasn't German, the thick heavy accent was a dead give away. Ludwig approached cautiously, "You're not German?"_

_The man nodded, still gripping the rifle in his hand, "And you're not Russian?"_

_Ludwig looked confused, "It doesn't look like you're an Ivan. What are you, some sort of rebel?_

_"Nope."_

_Ludwig was surprised, from his ragtag appearance, he had gathered that he would have been a resistance fighter, "Oh, a solider of the Red Army."_

_The man smiled, "Precisely. So, I saw what you did to those two girls, and I must say that was very admirable of you. Not a lot of Nazi soldiers would have done that, especially not a member of the SS."_

_Ludwig didn't know what the man was getting at so he implored him to continue, "And..."_

_"Da, I was going to blow your brains out when I saw you, but something told me to wait, and well, it seems my patience was rewarded."_

_Ludwig glanced at the man uncomfortably, though he wore a slight grin, he seemed surrounded by a strange unsettling aura that made Ludwig's skin crawl._

_"Also, if you are wondering about the two girls..." The man continued, reading Ludwig's mind._

_"Yeah, Katyusha and Natalia."_

_"They are safe with us." He concluded._

_"That is good." Ludwig sighed in relief, at least his work didn't go to waste, but he felt uncomfortable talking to the man without knowing his name, "I was wondering what your name was?"_

_The man waved his hands, "Ivan, but that is unimportant."_

_Ludwig frowned, "What do you mean that is not important?"_

_Ivan merely chuckled, "I am more concerned about you, my little soldier."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Ivan walked up to Ludwig and whispered in his ear, "You don't want to do this. This isn't you. You hate going around putting on a killer mask while being a benevolent man on the inside. You wish to be as far away from here as possible, back home where you belong and away from this hell on Earth, am I right?"_

_Ludwig stood petrified, the man was patting his shoulder while he whispered in his ear. Ludwig gulped, "What are you saying?"_

_The man pulled back, "I'm saying I can make that happen."_

_Ludwig couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this man threatening to kill me, if he is, he's doing a bad job of it, "What, are you going to kill me?"_

_Ivan laughed, "No, if I wanted to do that, I could have shot you before you heard the leaves rustle. No what I'm offering is a way out."_

_Ludwig was skeptical of the man, "What if I say no."_

_He just smiled and said, "Well, I don't care, I'll do it, whether you want it or not."_

_Ludwig's eyes shot up. Ivan grabbed his rifle and aimed it squarely on Ludwig. Ludwig froze in disbelief. This man was actually going to shoot him, and he would probably die. The realization sunk into Ludwig's consciousness as the two stood still._

_Ivan smiled and aimed lower, then without hesitation he fired the rifle._

_Ludwig was numb with fear. He heard the gunshot but didn't feel anything. 'Was this what dying felt like?' He asked himself. Suddenly, he was overcome with excruciating pain and fell to the ground. Ludwig yelled, "Gyah! What the hell!"_

_Ludwig's leg was bleeding profusely. Ivan's had bullet pierced through Ludwig's knee._

_Ivan walked steadily to Ludwig before bending down and saying, "You may hate me at first, but in the end you will thank me for it. The pain is minimal to what you would have experienced had I not shot you."_

_Ludwig didn't say anything, still racked with pain, his leg still profusely bleeding out onto the freshly fallen snow. Ivan turned his attention behind him, faint voices were slowly getting closer, "What was that?" one of them remarked._

_"I think its Beilschmidt." another said._

_The Russian man glanced at Ludwig, "It seems your comrades heard that shot. Well, do svidaniya, until we meet again."_

_Ludwig felt hazy, his vision blurred as the world spun. He caught a brief glance of the man slowly turning and leaving as Ludwig's world slowly faded to black._

* * *

"The bullets destroyed my knee and I was given a military discharge from all duty." Ludwig recalled before reaching over to grab a glass of water. He tentatively put the glass to his lips and drank what was left.

Ludwig continued, "I made it back to Berlin by train and then..." Ludwig paused. Unsure where to go from here. After he returned, he lounged around in Berlin while his brother took care of him. That's when he began to acquaint himself with the underground resistance and their smuggling operations. But he was unsure whether to tell this to Feliciano. Ludwig was still unsure how the man will react if he told him and decided to keep mum.

"Then what" Feliciano was riveted to the edge of his seat.

Ludwig sighed, "I think I've said enough."

"Okay." Felicianoi nodded, understanding that Ludwig still felt uncomfortable telling the rest of his story. Feliciano wondered whether the next part of his story involved his secret activities, but he decided not to push it.

"Do you ever think about that Russian man?" Feliciano leaned closer, almost grazing by Ludwig's body.

"Sometimes, I guess I knew what his plan was."

"Get you a discharge?"

"Yeah, he must have guessed that I was a high-ranking member."

Feliciano nodded understandably, as he debated whether to push the topic or not. Ludwig's already talked an awful lot, exceeding Feliciano's expectations. But at the same time, they've already come so far. So he decided to push it.

"After the war..." Feliciano began.

"Yes"

"What did you do?"

Ludwig looked at Feliciano oddly, "What do you mean?"

Feliciano paused, unsure how to form the question without coming right out and asking if he's part of a resistance movement. After a few moments of thought he carefully worded his question, "Are you still fighting for those who can't?"

"I'm doing what's right."

Feliciano decided to leave it at that. Satisfied with the progress they made tonight, "Ludwig?"

"Hmm"

"Do you mind if I sleep beside you?"

The question caught Ludwig off-guard, nevertheless he allowed him to do so, "Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Grazie" Feliciano whisphered.

Clutching the wool blanket he looked at Feliciano and added, "Thank you."

Feliciano tilted his head, "For what?"

"For listening."

* * *

Ludwig laid motionless, _'I told someone.I actually told someone.' _The same mantra repeated itself over and over again on Ludwig's head. He turned over and watched Feliciano sleep peacefully with a slight smile on his face. Ludwig stared at the serene sight and shook his head, _'What the hell is wrong with me I've only known him for a month but I almost told him everything.'_

He did a quick mental backtrack and remembered that he hasn't told him everything,_ 'I didn't tell him about my involvement in the resistance. But chances are he already knows that I'm involved somehow. I mean I didn't exactly deny it.'_

Every instinct in his body told him to keep his mouth shut, but the floodgates of emotions welled and opened up once Feliciano got him talking. It seems that the smaller man has a hypnotic spell over him, forcing him to regurgitate some of the worst moments of his life. However, all that doubt, worry and fear seem to disappear when he turned over and stared at the man peacefully slumbering beside him, a slight smile on his lips. Ludwig smiled,_ 'It's too late now. All I have left is to hope and trust Feliciano.'_

* * *

**And with that update I'll now proceed to crawl into bed and sleep for the next two to three days. Gah, curse me and my inability to write during the day. Well, I hope things are starting to pick up after that last chapter, thanks again guys for reading this, at least I hope people are still reading this.**

**Remember to read and review, until next time, Pseudonymous Ghostwriter.**

**Historical Notes**

**1. Prussia and Germany: The relationship between these two still confuse me, Germany unified in 1871, but Prussia existed until 1947 and I still don't get it.**

**2. Käsespätzle: a type of German pasta**

**3. The Polish Campaign: contrary to popular opinion, the Poles actually pulled out a good fight during the first wave of attack by the Nazis, especially in the first week.**

**4. Reichstag: The building that houses the German parliament**

**5: German Military Ranks: The term captain could be translated as Hauptmann, but it felt awkward to try and write all those terms, so I just chose to write them in English.**

**6. Einszatsgruppen: Nazi Germany's paramilitary death squads responsible for ethnic cleansings, genocides and the killing of political opponents in Eastern Europe.**

**7: Ivans: The term used by soldiers to describe Russian soldiers (just like how Germans were called Jerrys and the Brits were called Tommys).**


	16. Chapter 16: Fallout

**Favourites and followers are nice and all, but it really brightens up my day if you guys reviewed. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Night and Fog, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fallout**

"Could you pass the wurst?"

Feliciano looked up and handed the plate across the table, "Here you go."

"Danke,"

Ludwig took a bite of the German sausage before resuming to browse the daily newspaper. In the mean time, Feliciano leafed through documents and memos from work. The scene seemed so natural it was as if nothing happened the night before.

Feliciano concentrated at the single piece of paper he held in his hand. The report he would send to the Resistenza, a key component to their plans to ambush a German supply train near Milano. He picked up his pen and carefully inscribed the seal of the Italian embassy. Though he looked serious, his mind was somewhere far away. He was still reeling from Ludwig's story the night before, and it left him with more questions that answers. Ludwig's story merely confirmed his suspicions that his time within the Heer and the SS was traumatic to say the least and it inspired him to join an underground resistance in Berlin.

Aside from that, Feliciano still has nothing. He didn't know the extent of operations these people had, their capabilities, or even what is Ludwig's role in all of this.

He also recalled the promise he made to Ludwig. If Ludwig told his story, Feliciano would have to tell his own. Now that Ludwig's done his part of the bargain, the ball was squarely on Feliciano's side. Strangely, Feliciano still didn't know how Ludwig would react if he found out that he's a spy. If Ludwig wanted to, he could rat Feli out to the Gestapo. Feliciano scoffed the idea, it was beginning to become hard to believe that Ludwig could do something like that, perhaps he was too trusting of others. His brother has always said that about him. Feliciano twirled his fork before stabbing his wurst. He chewed his food thoroughly before looking up at Ludwig. His face looked sternly at the newspaper, with a slight frown on his face.

"um, Luddy." Feliciano began tentatively.

"hmmm," he looked up

"Are you alright?" Feliciano asked, "about last night?"

Ludwig rubbed his neck, "Oh yeah, I hope I didn't scare you off or anything?"

Feliciano's eyes went wide, that's not what he was getting at, "oh no, of course not. I just want to make sure your okay, that's all."

"That's good." Ludwig picked up his mug and drank his coffee before slowly placing it on the coaster, "Listen, if anything bothers you, don't hesitate to ask me. Feliciano was about to rebuttal but Ludwig continued, "And don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

Feliciano smiled, "Ve-that is good." Feliciano knew that Ludwig wasn't being totally honest about this, but he'll go with it for now.

Ludwig nodded before staring at the newspaper. It carried stories about the current situation in Stalingrad. Apparently, the Sixth Army was slowly encircling the Russian troops in the city, or something like that. Honestly, Ludwig couldn't care less at this moment. His mind was working hard to foresee the consequences of his partial revelation to Feliciano the previous night. Theoretically, Feliciano could rat him out to the Gestapo, though he never said anything incriminating, nor did he admit to any activities he did with the resistance, but being careful never hurts. With caution in his mind, he decided to visit Marcel.

Ludwig got up and reached for his suitcase,

"You're leaving early today." Feliciano commented.

"I just need to run some errands before work."

"Ve-okay then Luddy, I'll see you later." Feliciano smiled and waved goodbye as Ludwig walked out of the door.

* * *

Matthew glanced at the clock in the mess hall, Alfred was late. He huffed and placed his head on the old, worn table. Alfred's tardiness wasn't the only thing on his mind. At first it was subtle, but now Matthew was fully convinced that Gilbert was avoiding him.

When he expressed his concern to his brother, Alfred merely told him, "I told you so." Before going into a ten minute rant about how the German man was just, "using me" and that he "didn't need me anymore," while calling him a "manipulative bastard," several times over.

But Matthew wasn't convinced, there must be another reason. At first he thought he was too busy to make time for him, after all he was just one prisoner among many in the camp. However, he's seen him idling around the camp doing nothing, he's even seen him sleeping on patrol once. Perhaps his boss had forbidden him from seeing him. But what for? From what he could tell, the new Kommandant couldn't care less who his subordinates talk to, even if it is with a POW.

Matthew's mind then went over the possibility that it was his fault. But try as he might, he couldn't think of anything he did or said that could upset and even drive the German man away.

Oh well, the only way that Matthew could find out why Gilbert's been so distant is he talks to the man. Which was easier said than done. When he wants to, Gilbert can disappear making it nearly impossible to find him.

Matthew sighed, he got up from his seat and headed for the door. Alfred can wait, there's someone else more important he needs to talk to.

* * *

Ludwig looked up at Marcel's door. After hesitating for a bit, he reached out and rapped on the door. The door flew open and the slightly eccentric man poked his head out the door, "Ah, Ludwig, what can I do for you today?"

"May I come in?"

Marcel nodded, "Of course, please come in." He stepped aside to let the other man in.

Ludwig hasn't been into Marcel's house in ages, that he's almost forgot how eccentric the man was. With his thin wire rimmed glasses, his affinity for faded brown coats, and his long blond hair hangs all the way down to his shoulders.

Ludwig stepped in and took off his shoes, before being led into the living room. Surrounded by exotic plants, it gave the appearance that he's walked into an arboretum. Ludwig did remember Marcel mentioning casually that he was obsessed with collecting plants in the Far East, including trips to China and the East Indies.

"Can I get you anything, coffee, tea..."

"Just water"

"I'll be right back."

Ludwig sat back into the woolly couch, contemplating as to what exactly he would ask Marcel, he was pretty sure that the man had more important things to do than deal with his current dilemma.

Then again, what was it about Feliciano that made him so trusting. Does he like him? Sure as a friend. Perhaps, there was something endearing about the Italian brunet, from his wide smiles, his big orbed hazel eyes staring with fascination and peering into the world, and that odd curl that sticks out the side of his head.

"You've got that look in your eyes."

Ludwig was startled, he barely suppressed a yell before he looked up at the man. Marcel was smiling at him.

"What look?"

Marcel sat down beside Ludwig, "ah, young love, I remember when I was young like you, and fell head over heels over someone."

Ludwig blanched,_ 'wait, young love, what the...' _Ludwig's eyes went wide_, 'no, no way. He doesn't harbour any romantic feelings for Feli, none whatsoever.'_

"Marcel, I think you're mistaken, there's no one..."

Marcel waved his hands dismissively, "I said that too when I was younger. I believe I met a young girl in Taipei. She was beautiful, with flowing locks of sleek dark hair. She used to wear those dainty pink flowers in her head, it made her look like a princess, ah such were the days."

While Marcel was lost in his own imagination, Ludwig was clearly stuttering, while attempting to erase the idea that he could possibly like Feliciano in that way.

"So what's her name?"

Ludwig sighed, "Marcel, I told you I'm not infatuated with anyone."

"But the look on your face says it all. Also, you look lost in your own imagination and infatuation over this person. Tell me Ludwig, were you going over the numerous qualities of this person." Marcel leaned closer.

Ludwig sputtered before reluctantly nodding.

"Also, have you felt paralysed when you are near her, like an invisible force was making you weak to our knees?"

Ludwig nodded.

"Ah my dear Ludwig, denial won't do you any good."

"But that is completely coincidental..."

"tut-tut-tut" Marcel shook his head, "Denial is no good for you heart, Ludwig. But I can tell your a bit uncomfortable talking about this, so I'll leave it be for now."

"Danke"

Marcel folded his arms to his chest, "What are you here for then? What is the problem?"

"I believe that my guest may be getting to close to our operation." Ludwig stated bluntly.

Marcel's facial expression hardened, "And what is he like. Was he that Italian diplomat?"

"Yes"

Marcel thought long and hard, "Does he know anything?"

"Nothing much, he does know about my service within the Heer and the SS, and my activities in Ukraine."

"Is he still digging for more information?"

"Yes, but I don't think he'll tell anyone."

Marcel looked at Ludwig curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Ludwig didn't know if he should say this or not, but decided to proceed anyways, "I think he's hiding something as well."

Marcel nodded before looking up, "Then I suggest you stay out of each other's business. He runs his own thing, while we run our own thing. If we meddle in their affairs, or if they meddle in out affairs, it would only end in disaster."

"I see." Ludwig rubbed his chin

"Though I'm pretty sure that this friend of yours isn't exactly running something legal, probably a spy or something."

Ludwig was puzzled, '_Feliciano, a spy_,' Ludwig nearly laughed at the notion, Feliciano couldn't harm a fly if he wanted to, the concept that he was some undercover agent, or a spy was laughable.

"Whatever the case is, stay out of his business, and tell him to stay out of ours. It'll be better this way." Marcel smiled.

Ludwig reached for his glass and drank what was left of his water, "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem, if you have any other questions, my door's open."

Ludwig thanked the man again before stepping outside, the cool morning air greeted him as his foot crunched the new snow which fell the day before. Despite Marcel's advice, he couldn't feel but get involved in Feliciano's business. Even if it might be something dangerous or even sinister, the idea that someone like Feliciano was doing something this dangerous was troubling for Ludwig. And at that moment, a swelling feeling to protect the smaller man overwhelmed Ludwig, and despite of what Marcel said, he would elect to ignore it. Feliciano was putting himself in danger everyday, and he would get to the bottom of it, no matter what.

Ludwig looked up and watched his breath rise into the cloudless sky above, eyes filled with determination he vowed to himself, "Whatever it is your getting yourself into, I'll get to the bottom of it, and I'll get you out, Feliciano."

* * *

"Where could he possibly be?" Matthew mused to himself. He's been looking for Gilbert for the past week and so far came up with nothing.

Matthew wandered around the camp, while run into several soldiers including one who told him to, "watch where he was going."

He sighed and decided that if there was a place he'd rather be right now, it was that old shed near the edge of the camp. It was a relaxing place, few soldiers know about that place, it was nice and secluded, away from the peering eyes of soldiers and other POW's, it was a place to get away from the grind of daily life in the camp.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that his feet practically brought him in front of the shed. He looked down and noticed that there was a second set of fresh foot prints leading up to it. After careful inspection he noticed that they were probably made by a German soldier.

Matthew thought about it. He's walked all the way here, and he'd be damned if he doesn't get some alone time in the shed. Then again, he could be mercilessly questioned by a German soldier, and that's the last thing he needed today. Matthew looked up, the sky had gotten darker in the past few minutes, with the dark menacing sky threatening to break open and dump buckets of rain. The sound of distant rumblings of thunder confirmed Matthew's suspicion and decided to head to the shed. If the soldier questions him, he could say he was taking shelter form the rain.

Perfect.

Matthew walked in and froze. The German soldier slumped near the corner, murmuring in his sleep was none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Matthew practically ran up to the man and noticed that he was breathing heavily in his sleep. Matthew shook the man's shoulders, "Gilbert, wake up."

Gilbert shrugged his hands off, "mmm, ten more minutes, West."

Matthew ignored Gilbert's pleas and shook him again, "No, Gil its me, Matthew."

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes, "M-Matthew?" he croaked.

Matthew looked at the man currently slumped in front of him. By the looks of it he looks stressed, and he wasn't sure if he's gotten much sleep in the past few days. His uniform looked unwashed, it was wrinkled all over the place, and his boots looked extremely muddy. His eyes looked bleary, tired, with dark bags under his eyes, his hair was more unkempt than usual, with what appears to be a cowlick on the left side of his hair.

"What are you doing here?" Gilbert murmured

"I was looking for you."

Gilbert's eyes hardened, "Why?"

Matthew looked curiously at the man, at first he was so eager to be with him, now he was avoiding him like the plague, what was up with this guy?

"Why not? I've been looking for you for a week and you disappear of the face of the Earth. It's like your avoiding me or something."

Gilbert glared at Matthew, "I think I have every right to avoid you right now." Gilbert got up and tried to push his way past Matthew, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to be somewhere else."

Matthew grabbed Gilbert's arms and pulled him back, "Stop!"

Gilbert stopped and looked back at Matthew, "Please let me go." Gilbert stated calmly.

"I don't know what I did. But whatever it is, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up somehow, but whatever it is there's no way I could know about it if you keep running with your tail caught between your legs!"

Gilbert glared harshly at Matthew, "At least I'm not a liar!" he spat.

"What is it? What did I do, huh Gil? If you don't need me anymore for then tell me about it. Don't cast me aside like some stupid used toy or something."

Gilbert didn't say anything but turned his back on Matt.

"Is that it? You've had your fill with me and now you're just going to leave"

Gilbert swivelled and growled at Matthew, "You're a hypocrite you know that. You're the one making plans with your stupid brother. You're the one using me for your own needs, and you have the gall to stand here and talk all high and mighty like your some saint or something!"

Gilbert felt hurt. He thought he may have had an unlikely friendship with Matt. It hurt ever since Roderich left and aside from his family it feels like he hasn't had any true friends. But for some odd reason it felt right to be with Matt. The pair clicked since they met and even if they were separated by the invisible wall of war, they still felt connected. The way Matthew schemed behind his back to take advantage of the situation, the way he plotted it with his brother stung.

Matthew stopped and looked at Gil, "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you should ask your brother so you can, 'befriend me, and then coax valuable information from me.'"

Matthew's eyes went wide, so that's what this was about. Gilbert must have heard Alfred pressuring and lecturing Matthew. He must have heard Matthew repeat Alfred's instructions. Now it all made sense, but the question was whether Gilbert would believe him or not.

"Oh."

"Oh. Is that all you can say?"

Matthew waved his hands, "No Gil, this isn't what you think."

"Oh, then please enlighten me, because from my perspective, you're using me."

Matthew sighed, "Look. You came in at the wrong time in the conversation. I wasn't planning to do what Alfred wanted me to do."

Gilbert snarled, "Then why did you say you'd do it."

"Because he's my brother. He's been mad at me because I wouldn't do it. Listen, it's not the first time he's come up to me with that idea. He's been bugging me ever since I met you, but each time, I told him I couldn't do it. The one time I told him I'll think about it was the time you walked in."

Gilbert was silent. Matthew wasn't sure if his explanation made any sense, or if Gilbert believed him.

"Look, I don't expect you to trust me again. But I'm asking for you to give me another chance."

Gilbert's face was still furrowed, "And why should I do that?"

Matthew let Gilbert's arm go and stepped up to him, "because you're a friend."

Gilbert's eyes went wide,_ 'a friend? Even within the confines of a camp, and divided by war Matthew still thought that he was a friend.' _The least he could do was try.

Gilbert contemplated the offer before nodding and acquiescing. He held out his hand, "I'll take you up on it."

Matthew's eyes went wide, "Really?" while vigorously shaking the man's hand.

Gilbert turned around to face Matthew, he gave a small smile, "We'll see where this goes."

"Baby steps?"

"Baby steps."

Gilbert's smile grew wider and sat down beside Matthew, "It's been a week. What have you been up to?"

Matthew sat down beside the white haired man, "Nothing much, what about you?"

Gilbert grinned, "Well, there was this old guy in the barracks, he's so..."

The two seemingly returned back into their old routine. However, one thing was clear this time, this meetings would remain discreet. No other soldiers, no other prisoners, not even Alfred would be privy to their discussions. The private thoughts and musings of the pair would remain a secret from prying eyes. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter, I hope you guys like it. **

**Also on another note, I may need a beta reader. So if any of you lovely people would be so kind as to volunteer send me a PM, thanks!**


End file.
